When Worlds Collide Pt1
by RodQuest
Summary: Team Rocket returns from the ashes as Kanto is plunged into darkness as their new evil plot infects the region. Rod, a new trainer, is forced to leave home with an unknown destiny in his wake...
1. Chapter 1 - The War Begins

The War Begins

It was simply brutal. Ice beam, after ice beam and Thunderbolts in return, the battle just continued to waiver onwards towards the inevitable defeat of another challenger at the Viridian Gym. Rod watched on as his father dealt another finishing blow on a challenger that had seemed so confident beforehand. No mercy. His father's Rhyhorn spat another Ice beam, with almost a hint of laziness, at the opposing Raichu. Success was obvious, and the Raichu was buckling down steadily. Its electrical bolts useless, and bruises starting to show up. Rhyhorn went in for a tackle and it was over in a mixture of relief and almost joy. The challenger returned his Pokemon and left with his head down and cap lopsided. His Raichu would not be battling for a foreseeable future. Rod's father turned away muttering words of disgust at the lack of challenge. Rhyhorn had barely been wounded, and its rock hard skin layer was still shining and gleaming in the sunlight. It too looked disappointed with the battle.

Rod was watching from the nearby window. It was a late summer day, and the sun was beginning to set. He continued to stare at the battlefield covered with dark burns and bumps, and he began to wonder how such a brutal beating was even legal. The referee of the match began to clean the mess up steadily, he too just stayed quiet. Nobody wanted the beating that was just handed out. Rod glanced down at the grass below him and began to wonder how his journey into the world will begin. How will he fair in the battling department, would he finish his challenges brutally or with a tinge of sympathy. Too many influences was around him.

An old newspaper flickered past him on the side street as he walked to the markets for late night trading. Potions, poke balls and magical stones were objects worth for a trainers journey. His started very soon, and he needed supplies. Rod wanted to be ready. The wind picked up and the newspaper soared into the air. Rod caught it, opened to the first page to read the announcement:

THEFT IN PEWTER, ROCKET STRIKES AGAIN

It was the third act of terror this week in the Kanto region. Escalating slowly, Team Rocket had returned from an unknown source. A group of poachers, hunters and dictators that wished to used Pokemon to take over regions and even the world. The article once again spoke about a boy who had stopped their plans many years ago. Many thought they were gone, but yet here they were again causing terror.

Rod continued to walk with the newspaper, flipping through the pages of the beginning of the new war on terror. A Pokemon war to start right here in the Kanto region. It was not supported by anyone Rod knew, war was never an answer to problems. Team Rocket had been stopped before by a single individual, Rod couldn't see how it couldn't be done again.

He had lived in the Kanto region for his whole life, taking occasional trips to the Orange Islands and to main cities such as Goldenrod with his family. Of course that had stopped happening after the accident. An event that had haunted him since. The sight of his mother being crushed in a car by a moving truck unaware of her driving. The event happened many years ago, and it was something he wouldn't forget.

Rod threw the newspaper in the bin, where immediately Ratata and Spearow appeared in hope for a speck of food. The market was up ahead and the lights and voices were heard. Excitement wellowed up within him. His journey began tomorrow, and he had to get ready. He ran forward and began buying supplies.

…

Giovanni had returned, and so had Team Rocket. Coming out of hiding was no easy manner. Many thought he was dead, but he had travelled like a normal trainer. Avoiding the attention of roads and choosing the scenic routes. Mt. Silver was his home for many years, where he found time for him to think. Did he regret his past? Being foiled by an individual who seemed like just a child. His career was ruined, but a new direction came to his mind. Not legendary Pokemon, not money or any other financial gain of objects. Terror. Pure spite violence and terror will bring people down. Pokemon will begin to realise a change in the world's power levels, and who the true leader is. No mercy. Team Rocket had returned and he was in charge again, and there was no way anything was going to change that.

Giovanni sat down as his desk. The slight chill that struck him slightly was familiar. Was there something else out there to foil him again? But who was it? Is this the paranoia the therapist spoke about, or was their really another plot to ruin him again? He sat down, picked up his phone and called Headquarters in Saffron City, Kanto. If there was a threat, he needed to know right away.

"Contact Viridian's agents," he spoke softly, "I need to meet with the gym leader. It has been a long time since we've spoken."

…

The stage was set, Rod was changed and his journey about to begin. Sun battered down from around the trees in the nearing Viridian Forest. Bag was packed with clothes, money, food and the supplies from the market. His pockets contain Pokeballs decreased in size for transport. His father stood behind him, dark hair that matched Rod's and also the same hazel brown eyes. They had never spoken much since the accident, and his father would leave home randomly at times. Rod would have to fend for himself, but this morning a more serious look laid on his father's face. Rod nodded, and turned to begin. But then he spoke, the voice breaking the intensity of the moment.

"Rod. There are challenges out there for all of us. Goals that bring us to reach new places we would never have imagined. I began my journey at the same age as you. 14 years old, and prepared for anything. We may not be as close as other families are, but I still have dreams for you. Become the best man you can possibly be."

Rod stopped, and turned around. "I'll do my best. Father." He continued walking, such words of apparent wisdom were random at the most especially from a trainer who had spent his career brutally destroying opponents. Rod knew what his personal goal was. To defeat him, and send his brutality down to the grave. The sun reappeared through the crowd, and Rod began his journey to Pallet Town. Professor Oak was the next destination. His head was clear, and he raised one last parting hand to the Viridian gym before running off into the blurring wilderness. It had begun.

…

The Prime Minister of Kanto thumped his desk in disgust. Rain pattered steadily onto the window pain as dark clouds rolled over the Celadon City skyline. "Daniel," he said angrily, "this war starts now, Team Rocket is not going to take over this region. I will prove how much stronger we are."

Daniel was the leader of the Pokemon Military, his duty was to protect not to engage in a full-fledged attack against an invisible enemy. "Prime Minister, it just seems foolish. Team Rocket is not anywhere near the level they were six or seven years ago. Times have changed, many people have moved on from them."

"They are back, and they are going to commit crime. Theft has already begun; this is their call for war. They want to attack, and well we will attack back." The Prime Minister, stopped and glared at Daniel before continuing. "Don't let the media hear of this, lets wait until our plot of their destruction is fully in our control. Then many will join us. Many will let us reign over the region again."

Daniel nodded and left the room. The man is corrupt, he thought silently whilst walking out of the building into the sodden cobbled streets of Celadon City. What choice should he make though? Ignore the commands of the most powerful man in Kanto and risk his own safety? Or was he to continue an onslaught attack to destroy an organisation nowhere near its capacity, and risk the harm of Pokemon and people alike. The decision was just too hard to make.

…

The sun disappeared from the sky, and the rain began. Rod sat under a large tree, rain belting down around him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook, and steadily he began to write about his dreams and goals, adventures he hoped to have. He would reach Pallet Town by tomorrow, for his true journey to begin.

**This is my first ever Fan Fict Story, and I have a lot of chapters written after this one. Please review I don't mind criticism as long as its constructive. I am a large Pokemon Fan, and I hope to bring my imagination of journey into a legible story format. Please enjoy, there is a lot more to come.**

**The style of this story is Episodal, meaning each new Chapter could indicate a new episode in Cartoon-terms. This is the first Part of the story, out of a possible 4 or 5 I have planned to write.**


	2. Chapter 2 - An Old Friend

An Old Friend

Route 1. Where all journeys begin. Rod stood, slightly wet from the recent storm, at the road ahead. An expanding path that led straight to Pallet Town. Many trainers had traversed this ground before, and it had showed. The terrain was full of bumps, paths created in different directions of trainers choosing their own paths to reach whatever goal they chose. Rod took a step forward, and then heard the rustling the grass nearby.

He crouched down with the wind gushing around his shirt and through the trees as the branches shook. Instinctively, Rod began to move slowly towards the sound. It began to escalate and then died down slowly. He stood back up, heart beating frantically. Either the Pokemon had noticed Rod's presence in the area, or it was something completely different that decided to appear nearby. Nonetheless, Rod entered the grass woodland of the route. The sound was close by, and whatever it was could have left something behind.

The grass was cold but dry under the shade of the trees, and the sunlight flickered through the above branches. His mind began to expand with information, and also curiosity. The feelings all trainers felt on their first few days out into nothingness, searching for nothing and just learning. That sense of readiness for anything swooped through him, and Rod entered the area faster.

Above he heard the Pidgey tweeting loudly and even the quick movements of Ledyba and Catepie in the grasses. Rod crouched down again, the sound had come from here. He had entered a brightly opened area where the trees parted, and so plants were able to grow. Sunflora and Sunkern sat in the sun singing happily with Oddish and Gloom all around smelling fresh fragrances. Rod jumped behind a bush and watched on at the peace the Pokemon were in, a sense of solitude.

A shriek pierced the surrounding area. Rod jumped in shock and clambered to his feet. The screaming continued and his ears were on fire. He couldn't hear anything else. His sight began to blur slightly, and his head hit the ground hard before darkness consumed all around him. The Gloom and Oddish sprinted away in shock before the shrieking stopped dead in its track.

Rod stood up once again and glanced around. The sky had gone cold and dark, and clouds rolled in once again. Instantly, Rod recognised this effect. Rain Dance, and attack to create the weather effect of rain on a certain place. Boosting the power and abilities of water type Pokemon and its counter-part moves. Rod checked his watch. He was late to reach Pallet Town, and so he turned away. Someone did not want him entering this area. The high pitch sound was a Screech attack, and that should have been enough for him to leave immediately. The Rain Dance was a call for arms. Rod had no Pokemon under his possession, it would be useless finding out the imminent threat unless he was protected. He turned and sprinted back towards the route, with the effects of Rain Dance slowly wearing away from the sky.

…

Giovanni's private jet had landed in Goldenrod City. Johto's colder climate had always frustrated him, but after his experiences in Mt. Silver he was now used to it. He stepped off the black-coated jet onto the airport terminal ground. There in front of him was a person who had not been contacted in a while by Team Rocket. Giovanni raised his hand, but did not smile. "Hello Blane. How are things?"

"Let's get this done with quickly," Blane replied with a growl, "we have a deal to discuss."

They both walked towards the airport in silence, both with the idea in mind of winning the argument that was about to occur. Giovanni wanted Blane's assistance and expertise in battling. He was of course the former Leader of the Cinnabar Gym, an island and place that has now been completely destroyed. Team Rocket's work of course. This deal should be quick, he had the upper hand and the money. Blane was to join the cause whether he liked it or not.

The reached an office in an isolated segment of the airport. Single room, no windows and just one hard steel desk bolted into the ground. They sat, face to face, and began to talk. The guards outside were ordered to not act upon shouting or violence. They were to stand there until the job was done. Nobody was to leave their positions. This was one of eight meetings that was not to be foiled in anyway. The guards' Golbat hung down from the ceiling using ultra sonic waves to detect movement. Venomoth and Venonat's also in the surrounding corridors. The door was barred from the outside. They had to wait 4 hours before Giovanni and Blane walked out in full conversation and laughter.

"So we have an agreement then. You join my cause and you get your museum and gym in return?" Giovanni asked almost casually, "you are one of the best Blane, and even your age now can't tell people otherwise."

"I agree Giovanni," Blane replied quickly, "of course I have no choice with what's on the line. I do want my Island back."

…

"Ah so your Rod from Viridian?" Professor Oak asked quietly, his fading hair swaying gently in the Pallet Town breeze. "You look the mess, what happened?"

Rod was standing outside the door of the famous Pallet Town Research Institution where Professor Oak and his colleges studied Pokemon history and other various mediums. The place radiated with history, past trainers and Rod could feel the energy from the walls. "Yes Professor," Rod replied nervously, "I am Rod, and I am here to collect my first Pokemon."

Rod quickly explained about the events on Route 1, and the screeching sound that scared off the Pokemon in the valley. Oak listened quietly before saying: "Sounds awfully strange, and I will endeavour to research what has happened there. It's not often such sounds are heard around here."

They walked on into the hallway, glistening in the lights about. Conversation broke out immediately with Oak questioning which Pokemon to choose, their strengths and weaknesses and where I would begin. Rod explained his dreams of becoming a Gym leader and travelling the world with his Pokemon, hoping to meet new friends and help others. They reached the main office and Rod looked on at the table where three Pokeballs awaited almost sparkling. "Welcome trainer." Said a voice of greeting upon entry.

An anglo-saxon looking male with a red bandana and dark hair stood out from behind the door. "Ah yes, Rod this is Tracey. He has been one of my colleges here for many years now. He has exemplary drawing abilities that allow him to learn about the world." Oak spoke with some pride in his voice. Rod nodded and greeted Tracey back before heading to the table. He already knew which to choose.

In the Kanto region, a trainer is able to choose Squirtle, Charmander or Bulbasaur as their first starter if they lived near a research lab. Many trainers began their journeys without these Pokemon, but Rod wanted an official beginning and here he was. The latter was on he was interested in. He had watched many Bulbasaurs come and go through Viridian forest with trainers as he was growing up. Using powerful grass based attacks such as Razor Leaf and even Leaf Storm. Oak then spoke.

"Make your choice. And you, like many other trainers will begin their journey." Rod looked at the three Pokeballs and picked up the one he knew contained Bulbasaur. The red and white ball exploded into life as he threw it into the air.

"I choose you, Bulbasaur."

The Pokemon appeared in a beam of light, sparkling with lights around it. The seed Pokemon opened its eyes and flinched in the brightness of the room. It shook his body slightly with the green bulb on its back looked shiny and clean. This Pokemon had been well taken care of. Extremely different to the treatment back at the Viridian Gym. "Very well then." Oak spoke again, "Bulbasaur is a very reliable Pokemon, and this particular male is rather confident."

Rod bent down and looked at Bulbasaur in the face smiling. His first Pokemon, the start of his quest and dreams. "Bulbaa…" It cried out softly as Rod picked him up. It seemed happy to be chosen, and Rod instantly felt a connection between the Pokemon and himself.

Minutes later he stood outside the institution again with Bulbasaur at his side looking curiously around at the vast world. Oak reappeared again and placed a Pokedex in Rod's hand, the ultimate tool for any trainer. "Use it wisely, and use it to learn." He said. These words Rod never forgot.

"So where have you decided to begin your journey?" Tracey asks, appearing at Oak's side suddenly. "There are many regions around the world."

Rod replied: "I am going to travel to Vermillion City first, and then choose a direction from there to where I will go. I don't wish to stay in Kanto however. Not with Team Rocket growing stronger."

"Very wise move, tread carefully by yourself. Team Rocket may not be at their full capacity, but they are dangerous. " Oak spoke seriously with concern. "You remind me of another trainer that began his journey here many years ago. Be brave, be sharp and don't give up."

Rod zipped his bag up, checked his supplies, looked at Bulbasaur and spoke: "Its time Bulbasaur, let's go for a walk."

Bulbasaur nodded his head happily and they both set off in the setting sun into the wilderness of the Kanto region.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Opening Battle

The Opening Battle

The Prime Minister began to panic. Another threatening message had just reached him, a message concerning the Team Rocket recruitment of former Gym Leader Blaine. The plot was obvious, the Rockets choosing to recruit and bribe old Gym leaders to increase their influence and rule. He still sat at Celadon City staring outside the window at girls sitting and reading by the central fountain. How much longer will this freedom last? The Team Rocket underground links were so strong, but nobody would believe him. They could be plotting a raid at the moment and he, and many others would have no idea.

His secretary, Sharon, appeared behind him at his door. "Prime Minister, a phone call has just come from Daniel. He says there has been more evidence of Gym Leaders being contacted."

The Prime Minister swore so violently that Sharon left the room immediately. He had to break the meeting up, and prevent anymore recruitments. Their influence must not be pushed or spread. It would stop now, in the Kanto region. He hurried to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Daniel, it's me. Stop that meeting immediately, use whatever force we have. They must not continue!"

…

"Bulbasaur, dive to your left and tackle!" Rod yelled the command as the oncoming Mankey swooped down with claws bared. "Hit it!"

Bulbasaur dived to his left, its bulb swaying slightly, dust slowly clearing from the impact of the battle. Rod watched it's back legs bend as it pushed forward, speeding the seed Pokemon towards the opposing Mankey whose claws hit thin air harmlessly. Bulbasaur made contact with a large thump, and Mankey's legs crumbled and it went down on the ground fainted and bruised. "Bulbasaur!" Yelled Rod's Pokemon, a sense of pride of a first win.

"Your Bulbasaur is so strong!" Said the opposing trainer admirably. "I thought there would be no chance of me losing this one!"

"Thank you for the battle, is your Mankey okay? My Bulbasaur does know synthesis." Rod replied approaching the fallen Mankey still bruised and gashed from the harsh battle.

"He will be fine, a Pokemon Centre is nearby anyway." The trainer stood up, shook hands with Rod and ran away returning his Mankey to his Pokeball.

Rod bent down and patted Bulbasaur on the head for a great win, and an opening win for him as a trainer. The night was crawling upon them slowly as they both sat listening to the rustling trees of Viridian Forest. It was peaceful and quaint, with Hoothoot and Noctowl being heard somewhere in the distance.

"You know Bulbasaur…" Rod spoke quietly, and Bulbasaur poked his head up. "We are going to see such amazing things so soon, and I hope we make it through together."

"Bulbasaur!" He replied quietly, its confidence was unreal. A Pokemon that seemed intelligent and willing to learn. Rod wondered how many others he would find that are so unique.

At the end of that thought, the quiet of the night disappeared. A bush rustled behind them both, and they spun around to look into the trees. A Pokemon? A trainer? Bulbasaur began to growl slightly. It sensed something, an oncoming threat.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf, cut down the grass!" Rod yelled pointing his hands at the location of the sound. Bulbasaur jumped into the air and released sharp leaves spinning in different directions at the grass. It's aim was slightly off and the effect wasn't strong, but it was enough. Our of the grass came a Sentret diving high in the air to avoid contact with the attack. It landed in front of them, its fur slightly damp and balancing on its tail.

"SENTRET!" It squealed at them, and Bulbasaur growled back again. Rod took out its Pokedex immediately, had he stumbled upon a Sentret den? "_Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. This Pokemon uses its tail to extend itself in the air to look out for oncoming threats. It is known to be protective of its home."_

Rod listened to this, they must have stumbled upon its territory. He wanted to capture it. "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf again!" Bulbasaur jumped in the air and fired more leaves into the oncoming darkness. The Sentret jumped to the side and opened its mouth with stars appearing in the air. A Swift attack. This Sentret knew what it was doing. However, Bulbasaur's lack of aim seemed to benefit this situation. It's leaves heading off target completely but hitting the Sentret randomly as it dived aside. The Swift attack dodged through the leaves hitting Rod hard in the face.

He stood up, picked an empty Pokeball from his pocket and threw it in Sentret's direction. Sentret disappeared into the ball, and the sparkles revealed the capture was complete. His first captured Pokemon. Bulbasaur buckled slightly. He was tired, and Rod returned him to his Pokeball. He looked at this two loaded Pokeballs and smiled, his journey couldn't have started any better.

He took out side sleeping bag from his backpack, found a nice tree with overarching branches and finally fell asleep, letting the night consume him with noises of Baby Pokémon and hooting of the trees.

….

"Magmortar use Flame Charge on Fearow, and Rapidash use Take Down, NOW!" Blaine's cries towered over the sea of chaos and explosions. The battle had begun, and both the Blast and Fire Horse Pokemon rammed directly into the oncoming Sky Attacking Fearow who was completely over-powered. Daniel was beginning to panic.

Only an hour ago, he and a group of other soldiers entered the Team Rocket hidden facility on Quest Island nearby the Orange Archipelago. The meeting was already in commence when they breached the building with a Hyper Beam attack from the above. Now on the ground, the Team Rocket resistance was too strong and with Blaine head of operations here, a former Gym Leader, things would not be easy. The mission was to find evidence of what the next move Team Rocket was to make, there was to be no losses but already the Pokemon were being over-powered.

Daniel returned his Fearow as it fell from the sky burnt and smoking from its wings. Blaine laughed mercilessly towards the sky and ordered further attacks from his Pokemon at the surrounding area. Daniel and his six other men were all hit, all their Pokemon slowly being wiped out one by one. Commander Sylvia landed hard next to Daniel as they hit the ground dodging Hyper Beams from Magmortar. "We can't get past him, his Pokemon are too strong. We have to retreat!"

"No we musn't give it up, he is possible to defeat we need to clear every other resistance first. I'll cause a distraction." Daniel yelled this back at Sylvia, they nodded and went in different directions. The Team Rocket facility was only a small building, but the intense amount of Golbat, Zubat and Venomoth coming out was unbelievable. They were clearly outnumbered in a situation that should never have happened. They were unprepared and unaware of the situation of the facility.

"Blaine, give this up now!" Daniel stood up and shouted at the greying man, "you don't belong with Team Rocket!"

"Silence fool, you all didn't give me help when my Island was destroyed. This is my chance to make you know how it feels!" Blaine yelled once more, "Magmortar use Hyper Beam now!"

As the Blast Pokemon raised its cannon, Daniel released his Quagsire from its Pokeball. "Use Protect!" Quagsire landed, its slimy blue body glowing slightly with a colouring bubble appearing around it. The Hyper Beam was released, speeding through the sky bright and hot as it hit Quagsire directly. Protect had worked but already Daniel could see Quagsire buckle under the strength of the beam. Daniel went down on one knew, took out his radio and spoke: "Retreat now, this mission is code red. I repeat Code Re…"

The sound of a horse behind him ended his voice as heavy hooves thundered down on his back and he fell forward out cold with the world disappearing around him.

…

Viridian Forest was much larger than Rod thought. Its twisting paths, dilapidated and outdate signs all led him astray. He had caught a Starly and Spinarak in the early hours of the day, with Sentret and Bulbasaur both getting more battling time. Rod wanted to keep bonding with his Pokemon, already they seemed to accept him as a good trainer even with his inexperience. Getting lost in Viridian Forest was not a good start, and Bulbasaur standing by his side seemed slightly unimpressed with the lack of awareness. "Bulbasaur give me some time, I'm sure we'll be out of here soon." Rod spoke trying to calm the young Pokemon.

"Bulba. Bulbasaur!" It replied, walking off in a different direction before looking up at a tree where blue Oran Berries lay fresh and ready to be picked.

"Great find! Let's grab some shall we?" Food was definitely something they needed, but the tree was tall and Bulbasaur did not know Vine Whip yet as it's vines were not developed yet on its body. "Bulbasaur try to use your Razor Leaf, and aim carefully!"

The Seed Pokemon concentrated and then jumped to release Leaves from around its bulb towards the tree. One Oran Berry fell, and Bulbasaur tried again and more finally hit the ground. "Nice work, your aim is slowly improving. We're going to need to get it perfect for the gym in Pewter City!"

Pewter City was the next city after Viridian Forest, a town once full of life and thrills but now a recovering area due to Rock slides from the nearing Mt. Moon. Crime had also increased in the area, with Pokemon thieves and gangs gathering in the darkened alleyways. However, with the Gym Leader Forest taking control of the situations most of the worst criminals had left to pastures new in other regions. Rod wanted to travel to the Hoenn region, and the only boat that reached it was from Vermillion. There were about three or four gyms along the way and the badges from them would be valuable experience before heading towards Hoenn to the south.

He sat down and rested and allowed his four Pokemon to eat the berries picked from the tree. Hopefully they would reach Pewter City by tonight or tomorrow morning, and recharge their batteries in the Pokemon Centre before exploring the main City areas. He looked at his four new friends, and the luck he had to meet such intelligent Pokemon so far. He returned them all, opened his Pokedex and used the map function to navigate. His journey continued.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Obstical

The First Obstacle

Pewter City was grey had it had always been. Its cityscape burned and aging like the overall Kanto region, a city once full of life and greenery now diminished to near dilapidation. Many had left Pewter City to the commercial districts of Celadon or Saffron Cities, and those that remained were veterans who had lived there for a while. The Gym was due to be closed down with the Indigo League entering its final appearances in the Pokemon world.

The Pokemon Centre still had some life with young and older trainers still gathering to discuss Pokemon news and challenging those for battles. Rod sat at the café with his free meal in front of him of tea and biscuits. It wasn't much but it would last the rest of the night. His Pokemon were being healed by Nurse Joy and her team of Chansey, and he just had to wait until their check-ups were done. He opened a brochure given to him upon entry to the city, and glanced at the Pokemon Museum's picture and its closing down and the adverts of plea to donate charity for the city's cause. It was falling apart, and it was due to a variety of reasons.

Team Rocket had attacked the city many years ago, stealing Pokemon and valuable posessions. The Pokemon Gym lacked a competent Leader when the previous left on his own journey of Breedership, and so income to the City was at a lost. There was always that nervous air, even in the Pokemon Centre, that Team Rocket was still at large here. Rod tried to force them out of his mind; it was not his business what they were doing. The Gym Battle in the upcoming days was what mattered. An announcement was heard on the P.A system, and his name was called. His Pokemon were healed, and he collected them happily thanking Nurse Joy for her help.

He released all four of them, they looked fresh and ready. It was time to work on their moves, and in the dark evening outside. Rod challenged a trainer to a battle, she agreed and so they walked outside to duel.

…

"So we've got Blaine, Koga and Sabrina with us now?" Giovanni asked Dex, his adviser and head of Military for Team Rocket.

"Yes sir, all three have agreed to help our cause." Dex replied confidently. "Of course they have no choice especially with what is at stake for them."

"Well done, now try to track down Brock, Erika and Lt. Surge. I'm sure they will agree to our terms eventually."

"Do you really think they will all agree to our Bribes to revitalise the Kanto? Especially with our past history of destruction?"

"I think they will, they are desperate to help the region and we are richer than the PM himself! Kanto is nearly ours."

Dex nodded and left the room. Giovanni was still in Goldenrod City, he enjoyed the Johto region so much more after his expeditions and travelling as a trainer. Still why was there always the nagging thought in his mind that this plan will fail like the last plot in the Unova Region. But who was the saviour that would appear this time around, who would try to stop him again. He glanced out of the windows at the Mountains around Ecruteak and Mahogany Town to the northern parts. There was someone out there, but he or she musn't appear.

He flipped open his journal at the next phase of the plan. His fingers and eyes fell on the words TEAM PLASMA – N. That was who he would contact next, the mystery man himself from Unova. He called his secretary and booked a flight over. The Team Rocket influence was steadily growing.

…

The sunlight cracked through the Pokemon Centre blinds as Rod awoke to the sight of his Pokemon running around the room. Spinarak being his normal isolated self by clinging to the door frames whilst Starly, Bulbasaur and Sentret all played on the ground. All of them greeted Rod happily as he awoke and he smiled back. Today was the day of the challenge, the first obstacle in his journey to become a Gym Leader.

He got out of bed and headed to his desk to look over his notes to take on Gym Leader Forest, a rock and ground specialist. He had already figured the types of his Pokemon were not the ideal match up with Bulbasaur being the only one who would have an advantage. He feared seeing a Rock throw crush Spinarak and Starly, but he had some methods and some moves that could avoid that scenario. He had no idea what Pokemon Forest had, but he felt ready. Ready to give it a try.

"Well team it's time to take on Forest," Rod commanded, "let's all get some breakfast and we'll do some last minute practice!"

The Pokemon all cheered in response and they headed downstairs to the Café.

Outside by the Pewter City Gym, couple of hours later, Rod took a deep breath. The Gym had small cracks appearing on the higher balconies. Rocks made up its outside to create an aesthetic effect of entering a cave. Nervousness struck him as he walked in. It must be the feeling all new trainers had in their first gym. He reached the main door, lit only by a single lantern and he walked into the main Gym foyer with red carpets and a large door up head with a sign reading: BATTLEFIELD.

Forrest appeared from a room to the left. His brother Brock and Father had once been in charge of the gym but now Forrest had taken the reigns with both of them going separate ways. "Hello challenger, welcome to the Pewter City Gym." He spoke with a deep voice, and his dark spiky hair swayed slightly as he spoke. "We challenge on a rock and steel battlefield here in Pewter, I hope you are prepared."

"I am prepared." Rod replied, slightly nervous but ready. If he was nervous his Pokemon would be as well, he had to be confident. "I have four Pokemon on me, is that enough?"

"Four on four would be interesting. Yes."

They both entered through the main doors and the lights lit up around the stadium. The Battlefield was rectangular with rock structures hanging from the ceiling and from the ground creating sharp spikes. The ground was harsh and rough. This was definitely not a place for Pokemon contest. Forrest placed his hand in the air and another man walked out from the shadows. "This is the referee for this match, he is official." Forrest spoke with confidence, Rod knew he sensed that he was an amateur. "Let us begin then."

Both trainers raised their Pokeballs in the air. Bulbasaur appeared from Rod's hands and growled loudly, its voice echoing around the chamber. "Come on Bulbasaur!" Rod encouraged. "Let's show him what we got!"

"Ah choosing a Bulbasaur, good type choice. But that won't save you here. GO!" Forrest yelled out the last word loudly and a large snake Pokemon appeared. Dark grey in colour. An Onix. Rod took out his Pokedex for more information. "_Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon. It's internal compass in its head allows it to tell what direction its facing even in pitch dark."_

Rod braced himself. The referee raised his hand, and Forrest made the first move. The Onix whipped its tail high in the air and thumped the ground. Sand appeared in the around the Rock Snake Pokemon and began to spin around and around before colliding directly with a stunned Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use Leach Seed!" Rod cried out.

Bulbasaur's bulb lit up in the chaos of the Sandstorm attack, a small seed fired from the top high above the sand below and landed squarely on Onix's head. Vines erupted from the seed and Onix flinched as it flashed red draining energy. The Sandstorm stopped. Rod knew he had to react fast; Onix would have been taken by surprise by the move, and soon would expect the pain it brings in the long run. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Onix, use Iron Tail!" Forrest's reply was quick, faster than the few trainers Rod had battled in the last week of travelling. The Rock Snake shook its head, and the end of its tail lit up. Bulbasaur released its Razor Leaf from around its bulb and collided on the head of Onix directly. Onix flinched again swinging its tail around wildly as it hit several rock structures that began to topple. One broke from above and Bulbasaur was in the direct path of its destruction.

"Bulbasaur you have to move!" The Seed Pokemon looked around for a way free of the toppling rocks and the Onix still writhing around with the Leach seed grasping its last acres of energy. The rocks collided with Bulbasaur and the surfacing sand and dust settled the opening battle.

Both Pokemon appeared fainted and the Referee called a draw. Both trainers returned their Pokemon. "Well done Rod, you showed good reactions in the face of chaos." Forrest spoke with a small smile. "But now try this on, GO!"

Forrest through its next Pokeball and a Geodude appeared. The small Rock Ball Pokemon levitated in the air where Onix was only seconds ago. Rod panicked a bit, with his best Pokemon for this battle knocked out, it was only going to be difficult. He made a quick decision: "Go…Spinarak!"

Both trainers nodded and they began the second round. "Spinarak use String Shot!"

"Geodude, Mega Punch!"

…

Daniel opened his eyes to darkness. The stars illuminating the clear night sky. His head was bruised in pain and his back was trembling all over. "Quagsire… where are you?" He muttered with as much volume as he could.

"Quaagg…" Came a voice from beside him and Quagsire was there also bruised with cuts on its tail and back. The area was empty, but still smoking from the fires created by Blaine. Quagsire helped Daniel to his feet, and he returned it to its Pokeball.

"Wow..Blaine really left nobody." Daniel stood up swearing in pain and gathered his surroundings. The trees were still burning slightly, the grounds grass was gone. Quest Island was empty, and the Team Rocket facility was in shreds. Blaine had destroyed everything. Daniel looked around calling for Sylvia and the other operatives but no response was heard. He looked under the debris before checking his pockets for his Pokegear. He found it, broken, but with a note attached to it.

DO NOT INTERFERE WITH TEAM ROCKET, WE HAVE YOUR SQUAD.

Daniel swore again. They had taken some of Kanto's best operatives, and only he remained to bring the news back home. There was a Pokemon Centre in the Quest Island Villa, he turned his head from the breaking facility and smoking trees and walked towards the town lights in the distance limping occasionally praying that things would be alright.

…

The battle was tensing up again. Rod's Spinarak was slowly running out of steam as Forrest's Geodude kept piling on the Rock Throws. "Keep it going Geodude, ROCK THROW!"

"Spinarak keep firing String Shot at the rocks!" Rod yelled in retaliation. Spinarak knew Confusion, but he only had one shot with it with the lack of stamina Spinarak had. He had seen many amateur trainers take on his Father in Viridian City, and how they mistakenly pushed their Pokemon to fire high level moves at such low levels. Spinarak was not ready to use it repeatedly. Rod watched on as it desperately spat string shots at the oncoming rocks, it had been on the defensive for most of the battle.

"You can't run forever Rod, your spider is doomed." Forrest spoke with a bit of a laugh in his voice. "Geodude, finish it, use Rock Tomb!"

The Rock Ball Pokemon raised his hands and heavy rock structures appeared around Spinarak crushing it as it cried out in pain. "Now Spinarak, CONFUSION! Send those spikes back at it!"

In the crushing structures appearing around a purple glow appeared the attack ceased slightly. Two of the structures rose from the ground and galloped towards Geodude who cried out in shock as the attack hit. Spinarak was knocked out, and so was Geodude. Another draw. Both Pokemon were returned with Rod commenting on Spinarak's bravery with the type disadvantage.

"Go, Sentret!" Ordered Rod, he himself was tiring but could not give up now. Forrest sent out his third Pokemon, which was a Rhyhorn. Rod smiled a bit, he had seen his father's Rhyhorn battle many times. He knew their weakness, the area behind their head and above neck. Forrest didn't need to know that though.

"Rhyhorn, use Metal Claw!" Forrest's attack was brutal as the Spikes Pokemon ran towards Sentret who braced itself ready to jump off its tail. Rhyhorn jumped in the air, its claws growing and glowing brightly.

"Sentret use Quick Attack over those rock structures!" Rod had learnt the battlefield well by now, but Forrest seemed ready for this move.

"Rhyhorn smash the ground, switch to Earthquake!" Forrest smiled as he tasted victory. Sentret was sent off balance and fell on the ground bruised as it shook awkwardly. Rod panicked slightly again, it was a strong move from a well-trained Pokemon. But Rhyhorn still had the weakness.

"Sentret jump in the air and use swift on the back of Rhyhorn!" Forrest's mouth opened wide in shock as Sentret found its footing and jumped, sending flickers of stars at Rhyhorn who still remained stable on the ground unmoved by its Earthquake attack. The Swift attack would not miss, and they made contact perfectly as the Earthquake stopped and Rhyhorn buckled down.

"Impressive," Forrest spoke looking impressed, "You must have known about its weakness! Go STEELIX!"

As Rod returned Sentret to its Pokeball congratulating it, the Iron Snake appeared. The evolved form of Onix, and it was part Steel. It was the first time Rod had ever encountered such a beast. It was larger than Onix, and with a much larger range of attacks. "Starly, lets go!"

The Starling Bird Pokemon appeared, and cried angrily at being faced with a Steelix. Rod had to try; Sentret was tired and Starly was all he had left. The final battle began.

"Steelix, this should be easy. Rock Tomb!" The Iron Snake smashed the ground with its tail and more structures appeared stronger and higher than Geodude's version.

"Starly, Quick Attack high towards Steelix's head!" Rod had to get Starly out of there, one attack and it would be over. The Rock Tomb attack just missed as Starly flew quickly at Steelix's head and made contact. It bounced off with no effect and landed on the rock structures. The Rock Tomb attacks still remained on the battlefield, and Rod needed this to happen. There was only one chance to defeat such a Pokemon, and that would be to use its attacks against it. He had to lure Forrest into a physical move.

"Steelix, Sandstorm!"

"Starly, Whirlwind!"

Both forces collided and the oncoming gale was tremendous in power, but again Starly was overpowered and was sent spinning towards the ground hitting it hard and crying out in pain. Rod hesitated, could this be it?

"Steelix use Take Down, don't miss now!" Forrest sensed victory in this battle, and he knew Sentret would be unable to finish off Steelix at all after the battle with Rhyhorn.

"Starly fly towards it!" Rod yelled back, and even the referee looked shocked at the decision. Starly obeyed and flew directly at the oncoming Iron Snake Pokemon, its size would crush Starly flat on contact. It was inevitable the result, but then: "Double Team, NOW!"

Rod made the command just in time as Starly's body and shape duplicated itself all over the battlefield. The Steelix went through one of the illusions and went head first into the sharp spikes of the Rock Tomb attacks on the ground. And there it lay as Starly tweeted above the smoke.

Steelix didn't move, as the referee called the victory for Rod. He was speechless, he won with such a disadvantage. Forrest looked on angrily, even embarrassed to be beaten in such an unorthodox way. The Boulder Badge appeared in his hand as both trainers returned their Pokemon encouraging and congratulating their work.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Rocket Encounter

The Rocket Encounter

"So you want to travel to Hoenn?"

"Yes, Kanto doesn't seem to be the best place for new trainers at the moment."

Rod and Forrest were sitting at the Café at the Pewter City Pokemon Centre. After Rod's successful win over Forrest hours before, they decided to discuss their future plans. Rod's Pokemon were nearby eating and talking with other trainer's Pokemon, the atmosphere was lively and friendly.

"Yes Rod, the Kanto region is in a downhill slope. People can't afford to live here anymore. Not with the rising land costs, and the increasing dangers and rumours of Team Rocket returning for a third time. I'll be honest, even I want to leave the Region but I can't abandon the Gym and my family." Forrest spoke with the tinge of disappointment in his voice. "Something needs to be done, and as a new trainer such as yourself you should travel elsewhere in more stable regions first."

"Have there been any more attacks recently, thefts or violence?" Rod asked, he wanted to make sure any threat was known to him before setting out to the next stop of Mt. Moon.

Rod's Bulbasaur yawned loudly as it fell asleep below his legs, with his other Pokemon also feeling sleepy from the battle earlier today. Forrest spoke again, "The attacks I can deal with, and the threats because they are minor. But I fear that Team Rocket have bigger plans going on. Every attack here in Pewter City has been towards the Museum, and for personal that are well known around Kanto. The Head Researcher has fled to the Unova region out of fear of being attacked!"

"I understand, maybe more clues will appear in time. But for now I just want to keep training my Pokemon to be the best they can be!" Rod wanted to keep any force of Team Rocket away, he didn't want anything to do with them. He had heard many stories of their existence, and the third time coming would lead to troubles again no doubt.

"I have to take my leave now Rod, but good luck. When you get to Hoenn, go to Littleroot Town and talk to Professor Birch, he'll give you clues as to where to start." Forrest stood up and raised his hand as he left the Pokemon Centre leaving Rod with his sleeping Pokemon in thought.

The explosion to the west of the Pokemon Centre sent Rod's thoughts shattering into the back of his mind. The windows nearby broke with the force of the explosion and dark Smog entered the Centre. Rod fell to the ground choking in confusion as to what was happening, he mumbled desperately: "Starly, Whirlwind!"

Starly flew up and released a gust of air from its wings stopping the oncoming smog. Rod returned his other Pokemon and stood up to scenes of chaos. What was happening? Another explosion was heard above and the ceiling buckled slightly. It was time to move. "Starly keep tight, and keep the Whirlwind going!" They both escaped the Café and saw Nurse Joy already leaving the front door with Chansey running behind. There was screaming and yelling from above the staircase, and yet more explosions. Rod galloped up the stairs towards the sound of the screaming as the Smog continued to take over the floor below. "Starlyyy!" Rod turned around to see Starly being wrapped in the Smog, it's Whirlwind could clear the smoke for much longer.

"Starly keep it up, the voice is nearby. Use Gust!" Starly increased its wing velocity and released a small tornado at the oncoming Haze and Smog combo and moved after Rod. The screaming came from the room to the right and he kicked the door. It wouldn't open, locked from the inside. The smoke was creeping up the staircase slowly, poisonous gases that would harm Rod and his Pokemon inevitably upon contact.

"Go, Sentret and Bulbasaur! Use Swift and Razor Leaf to smash through the door!" Rod threw the Pokeballs into the surrounding smoke and his Pokemon jumped into the air and released their moves. A mixture of leaves and starts dotted in the smoky atmosphere as the door broke open and Rod dived in as his Pokemon followed. "Starly return!"

The Starling Bird returned to its ball panting as Rod shut the door quickly allowing the Smog and Haze to not penetrate the room as yet. He looked around, the screaming had stopped but he sensed movement. "Bulbasaur and Sentret help me look around and keep on your guard!"

The room was full of upturned beds and debris as the ceiling above was cracking slightly. The explosions has caused the window to smash. The outside Pewter air had become more industrial. "Bulbaaa!"

Rod wheeled around to see Bulbasaur balancing a book on its head entitled "Evolution and Stones." Rod looked at it and opened the front cover where a name was written in blue ink.

ARIANA STEWART

The name meant nothing to Rod. Explosions appeared downstairs and the Pokemon Centre shook again as the door was blown down behind him. Rod dived to one side as two figures walked through the smoke. Rod and his Pokemon bent down ready to strike, but Forrest and Nurse Joy appeared.

"Are you ok Rod?" He asked bending down to look at him. "What happened here, why didn't you leave the building?"

"I'll answer those later Forrest, we have to go!" Rod replied quickly as the Centre shook again. Rod returned his Pokemon and sprinted out of the Pokemon Centre into the bright Sunlight as it continued to shake and stir. He looked around upon escaping at a Centre that was only an hour ago a perfect monument in a dying City. Now it looked like every other building: destroyed and burning.

…

The news Daniel returned with to the Prime Minister did not come happily. Upon the immediate news that a Pokemon Centre was breached and attacked in Pewter City had set Kanto in alert.

The Airplane was gliding towards the Unova region, a low flying jet containing the Senators and other important figures of the Kanto region. Daniel and the Prime Minister were in deep discussion.

"Any news on what Team Rocket wanted with Pewter City?" The Prime Minister growled. "I need to know what they wanted."

"Sir, that Pokemon Centre was the resting spot of a former Rocket Leader under the name of Ariana. She helped the Johto take-over almost five years ago." Daniel replied quietly, still reading the brief notes of his next assignment. He was still hurt from losing his entire squad on Quest Island, and the next mission was to get them back safely. "Ariana must have done something to ignore the calls from Team Rocket, and so they reacted. This is serious, they don't mind killing now. A lot of sick Pokemon did not make it through sir."

"I know Daniel…I know. You just have to find out what their next move is, and were going to intercept with the best that we have left. They will not succeed!"

Daniel nodded as the plane headed towards Mistralton City, disappearing over the Kanto horizons.

…

"Ariana Stewart?" Forrest gasped at the name. "She was part of Team Rocket years ago. It must have been the Rockets that attacked, they want her back. "

Pewter City had been evacuated overnight, and Rod and Forrest decided to trek over to and onto Cerulean City and Vermillion to leave the region. Rod was happy to allow Forrest to join him in his travels, an experienced Gym Leader would benefit him greatly. They walked up the mountain where the alleged famous Moon Stone lay, where Clefairy and their evolutions would dance and celebrate around.

"How do you know that?" Rod asked, as the Sun began to appear over the Pine mountainous trees. Caterpie and Weedle began to appear, with Sunflora opening their faces to the sun.

"She was all over the news years ago, but I had no idea she was residing in Pewter City."

"What do we do now?"

"Let's just get out of Kanto, and let the authority deal with the attacks. As a young trainer this is not the place for you, your quest does not lie in the face of Team Rocket. The Hoenn region is very large, and full of sea and open land. It's a great place to start a Pokemon journey." Forrest was trying his best to leave the events of his home town behind him, Mt. Moon was next and that was another week trip to get through. "You already have the Boulder Badge from me, so you have experience in battles. Hoenn will be a great experience."

"Sounds good, lets head over to Vermillion City!"

Rod still carried the book belonging to Ariana, and he had shown it to Forrest the night before. It had come from the library in Canalave City all the way in the Sinnoh Region up to the north. Rod hadn't read it yet, but again he pushed Team Rocket out of his mind and looked up at staring down at them wondering what the next adventure would be with Forrest and his Pokemon.


	6. Chapter 6: Battles on the Cliff's Edge

Battles on the Cliff's Edge

"Ok Starly, up and dive again. Aerial Ace!" Rod commanded the Starling bird Pokemon once again to head up in the sky and fall again to gain velocity. Starly flew up high and stormed back towards the ground swooping dangerously close to the ground before lifting back up. "That's fantastic well done, nearly there!"

"It's coming along well." Forrest said looking on. "Just have to keep building momentum, it's easier with Staravia with their larger wings."

They had stopped for Lunch outside Mt. Moon. The old Pokemon Centre that used to lay outside its entrance had been destroyed by Rock Slides and the debris was still left there to rot. After clearing the Ghost and Poison Pokémon from the area, Rod and Forrest decided to find some lunch before heading into the depths of Mt. Moon.

"What are we eating Forrest? I am running low on Oran and Pecha Berries at the moment." Rod checked his bag again as Starly flew up and down trying to perfect the move. Bulbasaur watched on with Sentret and Spinarak lay by itself as usual dozing under a tree. Rod's bag was a mess after the confusion back in Pewter City. Nothing was lost, but supplies were low.

"I have some herbs and berries, and that should last us to Cerulean where we can restock. They have a market perfect for this sort of thing." Forrest was a confident traveller, always one step ahead of what is happening.

Rod told Starly to rest, and they all sat on the rocks eating a quick salad made by Forrest. They discussed the path they would take and the risks that the mountain held with its deep cliffs and random rock slides. It would be a hard path, but Rod hoped to meet other trainers on the way. The rock slides had been used by trainers in the past to train their Pokemon's moves against a hard surface, to increase their win. Rod intended to do the same and gain more battle practice.

Soon later they set off again, Rod returned his Pokemon all nourished and full and took a deep breath before entering the darkness of Mt. Moon. The outside world faded away as the corridor grew thinner with Forrest leading the way, there was no sound apart from dripping water. An underground river maybe?

"Go, Voltorb! Use Flash!" Forrest released his fifth Pokemon, and the Ball Pokemon and it lit up instantly allowing more ground to be seen. "Follow on Rod, it opens up to a larger cavern soon."

And so it did. The thin crack of wall they walked through led to a large open space. The ceiling was fairly low with Zubat fluttering away from Voltorb's Flash attack. The ground was moist and damp, and Diglett could be heard digging below their feet. The ground trembled slightly as they dug through the ground.

Rod and Forrest whispered as they walked through the cave avoiding land slide areas as much as possible before reaching an area higher up the mountain that opened up to a cliff. Fearows were seen flying in the air waiting for prey to appear. Rod sighed in relief in reaching the outside world, the sunlight was warm against the colder atmosphere of the cave. As they walked out, a young girl sat on the ground outside with her legs dangling off the cliff. She had a Marill next to her chasing its tail and lying in the sunshine. She turned and saw Rod and Forrest approach.

"Hey, this is my spot. You can't just walk in here!" She didn't sound happy, her piercing voice echoing in the caves behind.

"Were sorry," Forrest spoke, "but this is a public area isn't it?"

"It shouldn't be, if you want to be here lets battle for it then!"

"That really isn't what we came here to do…"

"Forrest!" Rod intercepted, "Let me battle her, this is a good chance. Which Pokemon will you use?"

Rod stood out from behind Forrest's back, who nodded, as he pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket. The girl then spoke: "I choose my Marill, and you?"

"Go…Bulbasaur!" The Seed Pokemon appeared happily and growled as it saw the opposing Marill. "It's time to put her in her place!"

"I'd think that again!"

The Pokemon collided as Forrest sat down and watched it unfold checking his bag for water and his PokeNav as to how to reach Cerulean City from here. The Battle on the Cliff's Edge continued before him.

…

"So Ariana, we meet again." Giovanni spoke at the female tied up in the chair, with a single light placed on her face. "It has been too long, but I think you know why we're here."

"You guys blew up a Pokemon Centre for a failed Team Rocket leader!" Ariana's voice was weak after the Smog and Haze of the explosion in Pewter City was taking its effect. "I don't want anything to do with your guys return, haven't you learnt your lessons yet?"

"We have Ariana, and that's why we have chosen you to return again. Leader Proton is never coming back, but we chose you." Giovanni paced around the room. They were in Goldenrod cities Underground area. An area that Team Rocket had full control over nearly five years ago. "You may have acted out of place back in those times here in Johto, but those mistakes won't happen again. You have experience of bribery in the past and we need them."

"What are your aims this time? Another legendary Pokemon? Another stone to summon a beast?"

"Nothing like that this time Ariana. You will hear our true aims eventually, or maybe you already know. I am offering you a large salary here, and all you have to do is get some people on our side. Some people with influence. You know what I mean." Giovanni spoke with a snarl in his voice, he knew this argument was over.

"Money eh?" Ariana's eyes lit up, after years of unemployment this was a miracle. "Give me your targets and I will start as soon as I get my feet back on the ground."

"Very good. Your first target, is a Gym Leader named Blue. He is currently in charge of the Viridian Gym and he keeps rejecting my calls. Find him through any means you can."

"Very well Sir."

…

The battle was nearly over. The girls Marill wasn't as strong as Rod predicted, and Bulbasaur was able to land three consecutive tackle attacks on it. "Bulbasaur wrap this up with Razor Leaf." It jumped in the air and dealt the penultimate blow on the Aqua Mouse Pokemon which fell on the ground at last, with its trainer cursing behind.

"How dare you. This is not the end of it!" She yelled, and stormed off back into Mt. Moon.

"Well done Bulbasaur." Rod said crouching down next to his Starter. "So Forrest, how close to Cerulean are we?"

"Not far, only a few more chambers in Mt. Moon to go. By tonight we should have reached it, and hopefully be able to crash at the Pokemon Centre there."

They headed off once again into the darkness. Forrest's Voltorb lit the way forward with Rod's Spinarak climbing the walls to get some free time in the open space. Rod tried to get Spinarak to use Confusion at certain intervals to move boulders or rocks in their path. He hoped for evolution soon, a feature of a Pokemon's life of growing up and Spinarak needed to evolve to learn a variety of more Poison and Psychic type moves.

Cerulean City came quickly, and suddenly as Mt. Moon erupted into the evening sunset light. Voltorb was returned along with Spinarak as Rod and Forrest continued their conversations about new moves their Pokemon can learn and about Cerulean City and the legendary Lighthouse that belonged to Bill the Pokemaniac. Couple hours later, they were already resting in the Pokemon Centre. Cerulean City was a water-type based town, full of life and festivals. A place that had not seen destruction as Pewter City had to endure. There was a lot of battles, focussed around the local Gym and also the famous Nugget Bridge to the north.

Rod bid goodnight to his friend and Pokemon, and steadily drifted asleep after the day of travel. Dreams of future adventures took over his tiring mind…as his journey continued to Vermillion City.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ariana Returns

Ariana Returns

Cerulean City was truly a beautiful city. Rod and Forrest were sitting in its central plaza surrounded by open markets selling fruits, vegetables and Pokemon supplies. Voices were heard all over on a glorious day outside, with merchants and barters selling and buying new stock for their individual purposes. Rod's Starly had finally managed to pull off an Aerial Ace attack which indicated its evolution to a Staravia was to be approaching soon. Currently, Bulbasaur was attempting a Vine Whip move but lacked the distance in its vine swings.

"Your nearly there Bulbasaur, just need your bulb to mature a bit more." Rod said encouragingly to the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur replied happily, and decided to lie down under the nearby tree.

"Are you going to challenge the Cerulean City Gym?" Forrest asked suddenly, pointing at the tower nearby.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm ready just yet, we were completely overpowered by you back in Pewter."

"It may have looked that way, but you defeated me using brains. That might be your style."

Rod nodded, but he wasn't sure what direction to take as a trainer. He had heard of many famous trainers treating Pokemon like trash to get them stronger, or ignoring them for Legendary Pokemon of the sort. A cool breeze them swooped into Cerulean, sending shivers down everybody's spine. Rod and Forrest looked up at the sky and in shock saw darkened clouds rolling in. "What the…?" Said a random pedestrian nearby.

The clouds had lightning flashing in it, and the rain was seen from afar. Creating a dense fog that rocked the area. It was a Rain Dance move, and a very strong one at that. "It's Rain Dance." Rod said looking on with his Pokemon also in shock. "But why ruin such a great day?"

"Beats me," Forrest replied. "Let's check it out; it looks to be up at the Nugget Bridge. They both packed their bags and returned their Pokemon and set off towards the north with the rain pattering down slightly as they ran through the dampening streets.

…

Ariana was in Cerulean City. She had done her research. Her career as a Rocket agent was based on her knowledge of the assignments she was given and the depth of research. Her task was to find Blue, the Viridian City Gym Leader. She realised the wife was killed in a car accident, but the only son remained. And he was in Cerulean, and so she would draw him out.

"Honchkrow keep up the Rain Dance. He will come shortly, being a curious boy it's not like him to leave this wondering." Ariana chuckled as her Honchkrow flew in the air emitting blue orbs from its wings up into the sky. The son's name was Rod, and he had just begun his journey. Unfortunately it was going to be an unpleasant beginning if he didn't help with the situation. She was told "No Mercy" by Giovanni. They wanted things done quickly. The stealth aspect gone. This was what she wanted in her work, and she was beginning to enjoy being back and under payment.

"Hypno, now use your power to locate the target. Don't let me down."

…

The Rain Dance was coming from Cerulean Cape, an area for lovers and couples to enjoy the view and sights of the area. However, they had all fled when the rain appeared above soaking them. Rod and Forrest sprinted through Route 25 using the trees as shelter points, they could see the centre of the attack and the blue orbs rising from a Pokemon.

"Up ahead!" Rod had to yell as thunder began to rock the skies above. "I think it's a flying Pokemon?"

Rod and Forrest slowed their pace as they looked up and saw a Honchkrow flying in circles, its wings glowing blue. Its hat shaped head and sharp eyes looked down and saw them. Its wings stopped glowing as it called out loud "Krowwwwww!"

"What's going on here? Whose Pokemon is that?" Forrest questioned over its called. "It's creating quite a commotion up here!"

A female with dark red hair, wearing a grey uniform stepped out from the Lovers Bridge. It was a gold bridge in colour, but the rain had given it a greyish tinge. In the opening sunlight in the sky, it sparkled as the Honchkrow circled above. Rod pulled his Pokedex out: "_Honchkrow the Big Boss Pokemon. These are ruthless Pokemon that take control of devious attacks of Pokemon around the world."_

"Who are you, and why are you using your Rain Dance to disrupt this area?" Rod asked directly, there was no need for such a move to be used.

"I think you know who I am Rod, you have one of my books." When Rod gasped in shock, she continued. "I know who you are, but I'm not here for trouble. Just information."

"Be careful!" Forrest whispered to Rod as the breeze hit the Cape's coastline. "She might be back with Team Rocket again."

Rod nodded and replied: "What do you need, tell me what you want!"

Ariana sighed and Honchkrow landed nearby her as she stood still on the bridge. She explained quickly that she was looking for Rod's father, the Gym Leader, and that his location was of upmost importance.

"My Father? I have no idea where he is!" Rod replied honestly. "What do you want with him?"

"Look boy, I don't have the time to answer such ridiculous questions. Either you tell me his location or this becomes war." Ariana called her Honchkrow and Hypno forward and they stood in front of them, claws and teeth barred, ready to strike.

"Go Starly!" The bird Pokemon appeared in front, small compared to the evolutionised due ahead but it was confident. Rod had no idea what was going on, but if Team Rocket was in the area, they had to be stopped. Sirens were heard in the background as Officer and Jenny and her team approached slowly. Rod was relieved to hear them as they approached, but Ariana didn't care.

"Honchkrow use Hyper Beam and Hypno Ice Beam." She pointed towards the glowing sirens in the distance and both Pokemon released their moves from their mouths slicing through the air past Rod and Forrest who dived away from the impact.

"Starly, use Aerial Ace on Honchkrow!" The Starling Bird flew up high before flying down low, its wings glowing around its beak as came back down.

"Honchkrow, dodge that and use Steel Wing." The Big Boss Pokemon easily maneuverer itself away from the smaller counterpart and smashed Starly hard on the back with its glowing stiff wings. Starly cried out in pain and landed in the body of water below Lovers Bridge. "Hypno, use Psychic on it!"

Hypno's Ice Beam hit the sirens and they froze for a second before raising its hands and lifting Starly out of the lake. It cried out in pain. "Drop it now!" Rod yelled.

"Steelix use Flash Cannon!" Forrest appeared from behind Rod throwing a Pokeball in the area to release Iron Snake Pokemon. He roared out in anger before releasing a silver light from its mouth that wiped Hypno and Honchkrow out of the area, and hitting the ground as the dust gathered around them.

"Starly are you ok?" Rod yelled catching his Pokemon as it fell to the ground. Starly replied weakly before glowing a bright white. Rod gasped as Starly began to float in the air before the size began to change and grow bigger. "You-you're evolving?"

Forrest nodded. "This is it Rod, Starly will become a Staravia."

"Staraviaa!" Called out the bird Pokemon as it flew high in the air, its new size and body shaped immediately proven with its movements in the sky. It looked down at the fallen Honchkrow and Hypno, Ariana's eyes flicked with surprise.

"You dare to defy Team Rocket?" She spat back. "Both you, up and use Hyper Beam!"

Hypno and Honchkrow reappeared from the dust and release their attacks at the newly evolved Staravia.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Flash Cannon!"

Forrest and Rod both responded simultaneously as their Pokemon began their moves. The collision in the air sent energy waves at both parties, knocking them off their feet as they looked around for a conclusion as to what happened.

The smoke and dust cleared as all four Pokemon lay on the ground fainted and motionless. "No, this cannot be possible!" Ariana moaned and she returned hers to her Pokeballs. "Your just like the meddling child from years ago, we will be back and next time you will answer properly!"

She threw out a Smoke Ball and disappeared in the resulting haze.

The sirens reappeared behind both Rod and Forrest as they returned their fallen Pokemon. Officer Jenny approached, her blue hair still damp from the rain storm before. "What happened, who was that?" She said immediately, her Growlithe sniffing the surround area.

"Her name was Ariana Stewart." Rod replied tiredly. "She's part of Team Rocket."

A while later, Rod and Forrest sat at the Pokemon Centre again in Cerulean City.

"So Rod, who exactly is your dad? He is a Gym Leader yes?" Forrest asked perplexed.

Rod replied quietly. "He is the Gym Leader of Viridian City and Former Champion of the Kanto Region, but he was defeated in his first battle in that position."

"Are you worried if Team Rocket is looking for him?"

"I'll be honest, I don't know him that well Forrest." Rod spoke truthfully. He and his father were barely in common, and as he was growing up they barely were in contact. Made worst by his mother's death, he lacked a family and times and lived with the people hired to take care of the Gym. "He travelled a lot, around the world with his Pokemon. This may sound bad, but I really don't know what to think with Team Rocket on his tail."

"What do you want to do? Return to Viridian?"

"No. Hoenn is still the place to be, and let's get there soon. I want to leave Team Rocket and Kanto behind. How far are we from Vermillion City?

"Were about a day's walk away, it's just to the south. We can set off tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me and hopefully add some Pokemon to my collection already. Let's just leave this place behind and start afresh over there."

"Agreed, and then your true Journey can begin in the Hoenn region."

They both shook hands and headed up to their separate rooms to prepare for the travelling the next day.

…

"The Boy had no idea sir." Ariana spoke desperately. "Blue's whereabouts are unknown, but maybe we don't need him."

"How not? "Giovanni replied solemnly. "He was once a Champion."

"We have many former Gym Leaders on our side already in Kanto, for sure it's enough to operate Project D."

"Project D is nearing completion and soon Kanto will be begging for Team Rocket to take over. Once they all see destruction and are desperate for a better life, guess who will help them? Us, under a new rule. Kanto will soon be ours."

"Very good Sir, and about Blue?"

"Leave him be for now, I sense we will meet up with him soon, and then we'll deal with him."

"Very good Sir."

They both boarded the plane in Goldenrod City en route back to the Kanto Region.


	8. Chapter 8 - Evolution Explosion

Evolution Explosion

Staravia soared high in the sky on the route to Vermillion City. Only a few hours away a ferry would take Forrest and Rod away from the increasing dangers of the Kanto region to start fresh in Hoenn. Rod gazed up at the perfect blue sky and at his newly evolved Pokemon smiling.

"It's great Staravia finally evolved, its Aerial Ace will be perfect now!" He exclaimed to Forrest who was reading a tour guide of the Hoenn region.

"It's great, its balance will be much better and have the chance to learn more moves and attacks." Forrest replied, his head still buried in the book. "Looks like Littleroot Town Harbour is where the boat leads to. Home to Professor Birch's laboratory."

"Professor Birch, hopefully he'll give us a hand."

"Of course, he's where all new trainers begin the journeys in Hoenn. You'll see a lot of rare Pokemon there compared to here in Kanto. Even your Staravia is incredibly rare to have here."

They both turned a corner as they set along the beaten path across to the bridge that opened to the gorgeous sparkling ocean. Vermillion City had become a tourist attraction in the recent years, with an injection of money leading to new beaches and a revamped light industry section. Wingull and Spearow were perched high on the Vermillion Bridge. The last obstacle to the harbour.

A trainer approached them at the start of the bridge. He wore a cap and had sunglasses on in the heat of the day. He smiled and waved politely. Rod and Forrest waved back, and they both met at the centre of the bridge. The trainer spoke.

"My names Roger, and I challenge you to a battle trainers. Who wants to go? Two on two!" He was very excitable about it, and very confident.

Forrest spoke first: "Rod give it a go, this is a good warm up before the Hoenn region."

Rod nodded and agreed to the terms. He had a battle earlier that day in the Pokemon Centre back at Cerulean City, and he knew Spinarak was feeling good today. They lost that last match so his Pokemon would want to win this one. Staravia landed on the bridge and greeted the Wingull as they watched the battle unfold. The trainers took ten steps back with Forrest agreeing to referee the two on two battle. It began.

"Sentret let's go!" Rod called out releasing the Furret Pokemon.

"A Sentret eh? Well lets go Machop!" Roger called out confidently, a fighting type would have no problem with a normal type like Sentret.

Rod pulled out his Pokedex: "_Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Machop's muscles will never tire or cramp no matter how long it trains."_ This would be tough. A battle against a Pokemon that doesn't tire, Rod and Sentret braced themselves and the first attacks were called.

…

"They're going to Unova, Giovanni" said Blaine. "They are looking for someone as the spies tell me, a former Team Rocket member?"

"I don't know any in the Unova region." Giovanni replied as they got off the plane at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. "Go to Unova, it's a distance but I trust you. Intercept their transport, find out what is going on. And do not cause any problems, the last thing we need is Unova's Government finding out about a Team Rocket member there as well."

Blaine nodded and made a quick phone call. The money and expertise of Team Rocket had corrupted him but he had no idea, he and the other former Kanto Gym Leaders all stood beside the plane. They were to travel to Unova next, a faraway region. Blood would be shed over there no doubt, but the financial benefits and the good for Kanto in the future was mind blowing. There was no more doubt in the Gym Leaders as they prepared for their next flight. They were in a trance like state, and whatever they were told seemed correct and just. Project D was firmly underway.

…

"Low Kick followed by Karate Chop go!" Roger didn't hold back as he continued to rain down attacks on Sentret.

"Sentret, Defense Curl!" Rod replied hurriedly, Sentret needed more defense especially against such strong moves. The Furret Pokemon cried out as Machop made contact again but curled up wrapping its tail around its head protecting.

"Use Low Kick again!"

"Sentret, jump and use Swift." Sentret dived upwards avoiding the oncoming Machop and released Swift that made explosive contact on its back. Rod realised Roger's style was very physical, and so keeping distance would make his attacks ineffective. Sentret hung in the air as it opened its body up and allowed the breeze to carry it slowly down to a Machop struggling to get up.

"Machop end this now with Karate Chop." The Superpower Pokemon jumped up and aimed its hand again, this was faster than Sentret had anticipated and contact was made.

Rod called out as Sentret went head first into the hard ground of the Vermillion Bridge. Roger laughed aloud and commented on his Machop's strength again and the poor type match up Rod had. The smoke was clearing when a large glow appeared within the smoke, Sentret was glowing bright white.

"Another evolution!" Rod exclaimed and Forrest cheered happily as Furret released itself from the lights surrounding its body. It was much larger and its tail extended further out. Furret cried out for its first time and glared at the bewildered Machop and trainer Roger.

"Low Kick, get it quickly!"

"Furret use Slam." Furret dived to the side of a flailing Machop and turned its body using its tail to make contact. The impact was large and Machop was sent spiralling to the side of the bridge to be caught by the netting. Roger looked shocked and returned his Machop cursing out loud at Rod's luck.

"No way, you are lucky. This next Pokemon will make you pay!" He was still confident as he took out his second Pokemon.

"Furret awesome job, return!" Rod couldn't hide his happiness at another evolution, and confidence was welling up inside of him. "Go Spinarak!"

The Spider Pokemon released itself from its Pokeball and faced Roger, who called: "Go Grimer!"

The purple Sludge Pokemon appeared with poisonous gases appearing above its body. It was plain disgusting, but still a strong opponent. Roger called the first attack.

"Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Spinarak, Confusion!" The Spider Pokemon jumped in the air and glowed a tint of blue. The sludge released from Grimer's mouth stood still and slowly was sent flying back towards it making direct explosive contact. It was a super-effective move to use on a Poison type.

"Gahh, this can't be!" Roger's face grew more contorted. "Grimer use Venoshock and don't miss!"

"Spinarak use Scary Face!" Rod knew his Pokemon's move pool wasn't very large, until it evolved into Ariados it would lack a lot of size especially against tough and physical Pokemon. Spinarak shot a web high onto the bridge and turned upside down revealing the face on its back. Grimer was taken aback and the Venoshock did not establish. "Now finish it off with Poison Sting!"

With Roger's mouth wide open in shock. Spinarak dived down from its web firing pink sharp stings down at a vulnerable Grimer who hadn't made a single move hit yet. It cried out upon contact and was left settled on the ground fainted and unable to battle.

Vermillion City was quiet as the evening road in slowly. The ferry was booked for tomorrow morning, and Roger decided to show Forrest and Rod to the Pokemon Centre before he departed back to Cerulean City to train further.

"That was a good battle Rod. Your Pokemon look set for the Hoenn region already, you just need to catch a few more different types." Forrest exclaimed as they sat outside the harbour looking at the vast Kanto Ocean ahead of them. A family of Krabby and Kingler sat sleeping on the cold sand below.

"I feel ready. Just need the ferry to go, and hopfully we get there in one piece."

"I hope so too."

They stood up finishing their meals before returning to the Pokemon Centre where their Pokemon were being healed by another Nurse Joy. They departed to their separate rooms upstairs dreaming of the wonders of the Hoenn region ahead.

…

Blaine, Koga, Sabrina and Erika all sat on the transatlantic flight towards the Unova region. They didn't speak. No words were necessary, they knew what had to be done. Entering as former Gym Leaders was the perfect cover of their real intentions. If there was another Team Rocket agent in Unova, they had to find him. Find him before anyone else does and discovers the weaknesses and secrets of the organisation.

The plane was en route to Mistralton City. Little did they know Daniel and the PM were also on their way over as well.


	9. Chapter 9 - Mistralton Sees Blood

Mistralton Sees Blood

The Prime Minister arrived in Mistralton City after a long flight. Tedious flying was not something he enjoyed doing especially during Unova's wintry colder climates. However, his focus still remained active. He and the rest of his colleagues had a mission to overcome. There was another ex-Team Rocket agent residing in the Unova region after his attempts failed to continue the group so far away from its home land. They had to find him; it was their only lead to find a weakness in the Team Rocket group.

Daniel stood off the plane, and a women stood nearby. Covered in feathers, Daniel recognised her as Skyla. The Mistralton Gym Leader. "How are things Skyla, we apologise for intruding like this."

Skyla replied: "It's completely fine, not many from Kanto come out to Unova anymore. However you were not clear as to why you brought such a…force." She pointed at the soldiers coming out of the plane, they wore a red suit with gold tint to indicate their class. "Are they the so called Dragon Trainers you guys use?"

"Yes, they are our elite trainers of Kanto who have agreed to work with us. However, we don't expect to stay in Mistralton for long. Many have said this man were looking for is in Icirrus City. We look to set up a small HQ here though." Daniel spoke with haste in his voice, it was snowing and cold, but the mission had to be done fast. Team Rocket could already be exploiting another plot in the Kanto region, this associate had to be found.

"Whose taking care of Kanto if your both here?" She asked looking at the Kanto Military Forces leaving the plane.

"We have Lance, the Johto Champion there and also Drake from the Orange Islands." They have their own squads that they can call upon."

"Alright. I'll leave you boys to your work."

Skyla walked off back to the Gym, whilst Daniel picked up his suitcase and walked towards the Pokemon Centre with the Prime Minister. The mission was starting tonight, and he still worried about the safety of Sylvia and the rest of his squad that was taken. He didn't know if they were even alive, but this was more important and it hurt him to think it.

The ex-Team Rocket agent was based in Icirrus City, and his house was being monitored. If Team Rocket learnt of their operation, then the battle would be on. No Mercy was the instructions given by the Prime Minister. Daniel was brought up to his room by a Chansey and it bid farewell as he sat in his bed looking at the 6 Pokeballs he had on him. He hoped that he could engage on his own journey one day away from the mess of the military. His father brought him into the job, and he had to follow the tradition.

He had four other people with him, mixed of genders, and they were to infiltrate Icirrus City by midnight.

Little did he and anyone know, Team Rocket was already there.

Blaine and his Gym Leader compatriots landed in Mistralton only hours after Daniel had arrived. Nobody recognised them. Kanto was a faraway region, the Gym Leaders were not known well. This would help their disguise.

Upon entering the Pokemon Centre was the call of arms. Daniel walked down from his room with his four other agents, and they crossed paths. They froze, and immediately Pokeball's were drawn. Blaine spoke first.

"Daniel. You were warned before and this time you and your Pokemon will be reduced to ashes." He spoke with bite, and the other Gym Leaders nodded in retaliation.

"Blaine. This ends right here. I think I know what you are here for. Same reason as us, but do you really want to cause a mess in the Unova region as well?"

Blaine hesitated slightly, he knew he shouldn't create a mess and attention would only bring further problems down the line. But he had another Plan in line. "Meet us at Twist Mountain if you dare. Just don't get in our way tonight. We have two targets to meet here, and we will do anything in our power to get them"

Before the response was heard, Blaine left the Pokemon Centre with many random passer-byers looking on confusedly. Daniel looked as they left and began to discuss options with his agents. It was doom or die, blood was to be shed here. But he didn't want more of his people lost in a fight that should not occur. There had to be another way, but he just needed to know what.


	10. Chapter 10 - Battles on the Hoenn Seas

Battles on Hoenn Seas

**PART 2: HOENN**

The sea breeze was fresh and the sky full of perfect blue sky as the S.S. Tidal set sail for the Hoenn region. Rod and Forrest bid farewell to Nurse Joy earlier that morning as they left Vermillion City and the mess of Kanto behind them. Forrest had decided to send Steelix and Onix back to Pewter City with his family who had decided to stay and rebuild the city. At the same time Rod had told Professor Oak about his decision to head to Hoenn, and an agreement was made to send Pokemon found there to Oak so he could examine their unique qualities.

Wingull seemed to follow the boat, the Seagull Pokemon releasing their cries continuously over the sight of children playing in the swimming pool and adults sunbathing on the open deck. Water Pokemon appeared around the boat occasionally, and many passengers carried their own. Rod had been battling since leaving Vermillion, and now his Pokemon deserved a rest. He and Forrest sat on the upper deck gazing all around in different directions at the nothingness of the Horizon.

"Peaceful out here, such a change." Rod yawned relaxing and stretching his legs out, as Bulbasaur and the rest of his Pokemon ran up and down the deck looking at the waves.

Forrest replied with a smile: "Yes quiet at last, but I hear it might get a bit rough later on."

"Why's that?"

"Hoenn region is made up primarily of its large seas and waterways, there are a lot of Pokemon around here that may not take friendly to a cruise ship such as the S.S. Tidal floating into their territory."

Forrest pointed over the back of the boat and immediately Rod saw the fins that seemed to surround the boat. He took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the water. "_Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokemon. This Pokemon's skin is so rough that it causes bruising upon contact."_

Rod flinched slightly, a Pokemon that was painful to touch, another interesting find. "I hope they don't start to attack, not sure if we can deal with Sharpedo attacking the boat."

"We should be ok, you ready for another battle? There's a few trainers asking…" Rod looked around the deck and looked at the other battles going on. Butterfree versus a Pelipper, Raticate versus a Gloom. It was instantly inspiring.

"I need to catch more Pokemon, need a bit more variety in the types I have. I have two normal type Pokemon and that could be problematic when I battle different trainers. He looked at his Newly evolved Furret and Staravia. "Also Spinarak is getting close to evolving I think, and Bulbasaur's Vine Whip is just starting to work."

Even as he spoke, Bulbasaur was trying to get more distance with the thin vines erecting from around it's bulb. It had managed to get a single hit with them in the battles earlier that day when it battled a Pidgey and Staryu.

"Eventually it will all come together, we have to orientate ourselves first at Hoenn and then we'll work on applying for the Hoenn League and get those badges coming in."

Rod began to battle again, taking down amateur trainers easily one after the other. Spinarak had finally evolved by dusk into a large Ariados, learning Pin Missile and Shadow Sneak in the process. Furret and Staravia were growing stronger with Bulbasaur still practicing the accuracy of its Razor Leaf and Vine Whip attacks. The storm clouds rolled in that night, and the anticipation of reaching their first destination en route to Hoenn beckoned the next day. Forrest had spoken to the captain of the S.S. Tidal and the first step on the way to Hoenn was Potpourri Island known for its annual Orienteering Events and also home to one of the Kanto's Battle Frontier Brains.

They arrived for next day and left the ship to look around the Harbour area. It was lively with many ships stopping here for re-fuelling. Potpourri Island had become very much a tourist attraction. They reached a nearby beach where Rod decided to start training with Bulbasaur to learn Energy Ball. Forrest had given him a hint on how to learn, focussing the grass energy around to the centre of the Pokemon before releasing it in a powerful ball.

Staravia flew above looking around the harbour before returning to land on Rod's head. A boy walked over from further down the beach.

"Are you Rod?" He asked, his face was serious.

"I am, yes. Who are you?" Rod replied confusedly, he had never seen this boy in his life.

"My name is Damon, I am also a trainer that started in Pallet Town. Professor Oak spoke of you, and I want to challenge you to a battle right here and now."

"Fine, what are your terms?"

"One on one knockout!"

"Let's begin then!"

Forrest looked ahead and decided to leave them be, he had to go buy more supplies and left Rod to battle on the beach. He still had to buy more potions and antidotes, and headed to the harbour to purchase them.

"Bulbasaur let's go!" Rod exclaimed pointing into the space between him and Damon.

"Bagon! Lets go!" Damon replied confidently, and the dragon Pokemon appeared.

Rod opened his Pokedex once again. "_Bagon the Rock Head Pokemon. It's head is so compact and strong it can smash through walls with ease."_ Another strong battle was to begin.

"Bagon use Ember!"

"Bulbasaur, Sweet Scent!"

Bagon opened its mouth and spat out the heated Ember attacks ripping through the breeze of the ocean. Bulbsaur's bulb released a sweet scenting odour, Sweet Scent, a move that can cause a Pokemon to become slightly tranced by the smell. The Ember made contact and Bulbasaur cried in pain as it retreated slightly, but the odour was released.

"Start off with a defensive move was risky, nothing my Bagon can't deal with." Damon laughed. "Now use Headbutt!"

It cannoned towards Bulbasaur who was still shaken from the Ember attack, it was fast. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip on the ground!"

The Seed Pokemon's vines appeared around him and hit the sand hard, making Bulbasaur head above the ground. Bagon missed completely and collided with a nearby Palm Tree, it called out in shock and fell shaking his head. Rod wanted to finish this now with Damon also hesitant as to what to do next.

Rod commanded: "Bulbasaur, fall from the sky and use Tackle!" The Pokemon leaned forward in the sky and headed straight down colliding with the back of Bagon's head, a weak spot. Bagon cried out loud again before Damon spoke. "But how? How could you have known to hit it there?"

"My Pokedex said it's the Rock Head Pokemon, it may have a hard head but the rest of its body is tender. Bulbasaur use Energy Ball!"

Rod panicked as he said the move. Bulbasaur had only pulled it off once and it's accuracy was off completely. It was said out of confidence, a mistake made on the Hoenn seas. Bulbasaur landed and gathered power, glowing green the ball appeared at its mouth and released. Rod watched it fly towards the fainting Bagon only to see it disappear before contact. The attack did not have enough strength. Damon laughed at the failed effort.

"Bagon use Dragonbreath." Bulbasaur could only watch as the Rock Head Pokemon glowed orange and released the penultimate blow. A hot beam strung through the sky electrocuting Bulbasaur upon contact, and it fainted in a heap on the sand.

"Ah Bulbasaur no!" Rod cried out running towards his fallen partner, he returned it. "Nice work Bulbasaur, it was the first time we've battled a dragon."

Damon then spoke: "That Energy Ball was not anywhere near battle standard. You should be ashamed to force such a move in a dire situation. When we meet again in Hoenn, I do hope your stronger or I'll grind you into a pulp again there." He walked off laughing to himself, but Rod knew the truth. Bulbasaur had a large type disadvantage, and he would have won if the Energy Ball worked. He promised the next time they battled, he would be the only winner.

An hour later they were sailing on the S.S. Tidal again as Rod told Forrest about the battle. Forrest agreed the trainer was strong to have been able to command a Bagon so freely, and they concluded he must be somewhat experienced to have even caught a Dragon type. It was now known that Littleroot Town would be reached by tomorrow morning where a new journey began in the Hoenn region for both of them.

Rod and Forrest looked at the setting sun as the boat trudged along the peaceful seas still being followed by Sharpedo. They awaited the next adventure that would oppose them.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Shroomish Scandal

The Shroomish Scandal

Littleroot Town Harbour was quiet as the S.S. Tidal moored into its port with the crisp early morning breeze lazily pushing the dark hair on Rod's head. He shivered as he stepped off the boat into the approaching wintry climates of the Hoenn region. The air smell different here. More fresh and preserved, and also salty. It was something he would have to get used to. Kanto's geography was more land based than Hoenn, the latter being over 45% submerged in its own oceans.

Forrest yawned behind him as they walked towards the port to find a place to eat. Nothing was open yet as they sat on the harbour looking at the sea they just traversed. People gathered around moving large containers with fruit and vegetables inside.

"Excuse me!" Rod asked one of the workers. "What is all the fruit for? Is there a market nearby?"

The man replied tiredly. "Yes son, there's a small market to the East, but they won't have much stock left by now."

"What? Not enough stock? It's only early in the day."

"That's the thing boy, it's gone by Brunch. Shroomish been poking there head around here a lot lately."

"Shroomish?" Rod asked questionably. "But don't they normally live in the Petalburg Forest?"

He had done some reading on the long ship journey over, Shroomish almost never went to the coastal areas unless something was serious. They were temperate Pokemon that enjoyed the shade and atmosphere only a woodland would bring. The worker replied hurriedly: "Im busy boy, but go to the markets if you want more detail. The Shroomish keep taking our stock."

He hurried off quickly to help lift another container as Rod and Forrest looked at each other confused. Shroomish on the harbour side? It was definitely something to check out. They set off immediately discussing what possible reasons a Shroomish would have with fruit when it's diet was concentrated on berries and herbs. Did have an owner, was this theft already?

The harbour grew more excitable as the morning drew on, stalls opening up readying their own stock and restaurants for the day of arriving travelers desperate for food. Rod and Forrest fed their Pokemon using supplies from Potpourri Island as they continued their path to the markets to the eastern areas of the harbour. The Wingull appeared in the sky crying down to ongoing people looking for scraps of food.

The market appeared quite barren, and it came as quite a shock to Rod and Forrest. Compared to the markets back in Cerulean City, the stock was clean gone and each stall was left empty with only small scraps of carrots and cabbage left. The market owners and farmers stood nearby shaking their heads in disbelief.

"This is the fifth time this week they've come!" One man said pointing at his own empty stall. "Bloody Shroomish, what are they doing here?"

Rod walked over and approached the man. "Hello, can I just ask what happened?"

The man replied angrily. "It's the Shroomish. They've come out of nowhere suddenly earlier this week and have taken our food. They come in the early morning as the ships arrive, we can't catch them there's too many!"

"Has something happened in their natural habitat, say near Petalburg City?" Forrest asked still glancing at the ground for some clue of direction and meaning.

"Well…now that you mention it. There has been some bush fires recently in that area due to the recent storm damages. Apparently Slugma have been seen in the area. Could that mean anything?" The man focussed on the ground and then at Forrest's face.

Forrest spoke again. "Slugma, well that's it. They must be taking the food the Shroomish eat. Rawst Berries and the sorts are found in Petalburg Forest, the Shroomish must diet on those, they must have been displaced from their habitats!"

Rod nodded in agreement, and the conversation continued. It was agreed minutes later that the Shroomish must be trailed, but as to where they went was a mystery. The man left them to continue to clean up the stalls and the mess left behind. Rod and Forrest looked around the area. It led off into a dense forest woodland area, obvious the Shroomish must have escaped there. But it could lead to anything, and dangerous especially with the grass so thick.

"Bulbasaur knows Sweet Scent. Maybe that could draw them out?" Rod said suddenly as a solution came to him. He released the Seed Pokemon for the first time in Hoenn and commanded the move pointing towards the woodland. Bulbasaur's bulb released the odour into the shrubbery and they waited quietly.

The bushes began to tremble as many shapes began to appear. Forrest jumped back as a Beedrill flew out, its wings buzzing in the breeze. A red Wurmple appeared and a Venomoth, all looking for the source of the smell. Rod looked into the density of Pokemon wandering towards Bulbasaur and saw the Shroomish in the corner. The Mushroom Pokemon noticed Rod looking and immediately disappeared back into the bushes again.

"After it!" Rod yelled and he dived into the bushland with Bulbasaur and Forest behind. It was dense and dark in the shady trees. "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf, clear a path!"

The Seed Pokemon jumped above the area and released the sharp leaves cutting the grass enough to see over. Bug Pokemon were still around looking for the Sweet Scent aroma. Forrest saw the Shroomish disappear behind a large tree, a tree that dominated the sky above them.

"A Eucalypt Tree." Forrest exclaimed. "This must be their new home."

"How do you know?" Rod asked as they all approached the tree.

"Shroomish like moist soils and Eucalypts suck a lot of water from the ground, so it makes sense that they choose this tree. But one cannot hold a family or even a few, they need more. And the main location of Eucalypts in this region is Petalburg Forest!"

Rod agreed again and they searched around the tree before Bulbasaur cried out with its vines pointing at the slightly sodden ground. Rod and Forrest moved closer at the ground move slightly, and began to shake more violently than ever. They retreated as one as Shroomish began to appear out of the ground. Hundreds must have appeared, and they looked angry. This was their territory and they had walked straight into it.

Bullet Seed attacks began to rain down on them from every angle. Sharp seeds smacked against Rod's side as he and Forrest buckled down as Bulbasaur returned fire with a Razor Leaf that was worthless against the Shroomish ambush.

"Stop!" Rod called out in pain. "We are here to help you Shroomish!"

Bulbasaur cried out, and the seed storm stopped. Rod looked up at the Shroomish still angry, but they didn't look aggressive. Rod spoke again: "Were here to help you, to understand why you are away from your home."

Forrest then spoke: "It's the Slugma isn't it, they've taken over?"

The Shroomish nodded and one by one they turned around to face into the thick grass. Rod and Forrest looked carefully, and simultaneously they felt a slight volume of heat radiate from the grass. There was a Pokemon there, and it was burning something. The Shroomish cried out and they braced themselves as the heat continued to rise from the grasses.

"Bulbasaur. Use Sweet Scent on that part of the grass. Draw it out!"

Bulbasaur released more of the odour that had worked so well as of late, and the heat began to rise even further. Rod approached the area, carefully avoiding the Shroomish below him. Forrest raised his hand in caution, a Pokeball was held in it. He was ready to strike at whatever appeared.

Rod took another step before the area was hit by a Heat Wave. The Shroomish sprinted behind the nearing tree as Rod and Bulbasaur were launched into the air and back down to their positions next to Forrest. The resulting smoke and ashes lifted and a Slugma remained there. Its eyes red in contorted rage, it wanted to take over more. They were here.

Rod stood up and took out his Pokedex. "_Slugma, the Lava Pokemon. This Pokemon's body acts like a circulatory system that transfers blood and oxygen around the body. It normally appears in volcanic regions to keep its body warm."_

Rod looked at the Slugma, part of its body was beginning to fade into a grey tinge. Away from the heat of Volcanic terrain, and void of berries to keep its temperature high it was weak yet aggressive. "Bulbasaur return. Furret, this is a job for you!"

The Ferret Pokemon appeared and faced the Slugma. Forrest then spoke: "I hope capturing it is on your mind because this Pokemon needs help. Its body temperature is too low!"

Rod agreed and commanded: "Furret use Slam, NOW!"

Slugma desperately tried to avoid the attack, but it looked stunned and tired as Furret landed its hard long tail directly on its head. Slugma fell to one side, smoke rising from it's body as its eyes close. "Go Pokeball!"

Slugma disappeared into the Pokeball's contents and Rod sprinted to pick it up as Slugma was caught. Rod spoke with panic: "Forrest do you have any berries? Rawst Berries or even Figy, we need to heat it up again."

Forrest looked around desperately in his bag and swore as none of those berry types were found. Rod looked around at the Shroomish now reappearing around the tree and cried out: "Please help this Pokemon. It needs berries, and I promise we will travel to Petalburg Forest and find what is keeping you away!"

The Shroomish were nervous, the Slugma had probably hurt a lot of their friends back in the woods. Rod cried out again more desperately as Furret also joined in. At last a single Shroomish, smaller than the rest, appeared with a Figy Berry balanced on its head. Rod thanked it graciously and released Slugma back into the area. Rod opened its mouth and placed the Figy Berry within it. Slugma's body began to heat up again and its eyes opened and saw Rod holding it above. It cried out softly, and Rod realised that it would be ok.

"Thank you Shroomish. We will find out what is keeping you so far from home, and this Slugma will help us for sure." Slugma nodded in agreement and they took their leave from the Eucalypt Tree area.

They returned to the harbour, and asked for directions to Professor Birch's laboratory. A place they had to stop before travelling to the nearest Pokemon Centre that evening in Oldale Town nearby. Rod and Forrest's journey in Hoenn had started off differently to how Rod imagined. But with a new Pokemon in hand, and a new quest to find the mystery of the Shroomish displacement, he and Forrest began their walk up the northern hillsides towards Birch's laboratory high above.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bulbasaur's Hidden Energy

Bulbasaur's Hidden Energy

Professor Birch had greeted them happily as the afternoon sun hit the Palm Island Trees of Littleroot Town. His laboratory was perched high on a hilltop that looked down over the sparkling ocean and the houses and boats of the nearby harbour. Rod and Forrest sat in the main living room, carpeted red and windows open ablazed, reading the various books as their Pokemon played outside with the Hoenn Starters: Treeko, Mudkip and Torchic.

Birch spoke, his large build was due to his outdoor based research. "So Rod, do you intend to stay in Hoenn for long?"

Rod replied, as Forrest stood up and looked outside the window at the Pokemon playing. "Yes, I want to take on the Hoenn League and win."

"That's a very bold objective, and your companion here tells me you know what you're doing."

"My Father is a Gym Leader, so I've watched a lot of battles. I'm just not too sure where to start here in Hoenn."

Rod spoke the truth, he had never been to Hoenn before and a few tourist guides and maps failed to truly represent correct directions to Gyms and other attractions for Pokemon Trainers. Birch then spoke again stroking his chin and glancing at a Region map on the wall. "The nearest town with a Gym to here is Petalburg City. Gym Leader there is Norman, but he is known for leaving the City to travel throughout the year. If he's not there then Roxanne's gym in Rustboro may be your best bet, or take to the seas and visit Brawley at the Dewford City gym."

Their conversation continued and the type of Pokemon that each leader specialised. Rod learnt more about the Champion and Elite Four of the region, and how they have all held their positions for several years running now.

Birch commented on Rod's Pokemon, looking at his Bulbasaur. "Your Bulbasaur looks very agile for such a young age, I hear it is learning Energy Ball slowly?"

"Yes," Rod's reply was made at a distance as he too stood by the window looking at the Seed Pokemon attempting to gather energy. "Were nearly there, it's just lacking power and accuracy."

He told Birch about the battle with Damon, and was surprised as Birch's eyes opened widely. "Damon you say? Why he started his journey here very recently, gave him his first Pokemon - a Treeko, only about a month ago."

"He's a tough trainer."

"Yes, but he didn't seem to have much brains if you know what I mean."

Rod nodded and smiled at the memory of his Bulbasaur landing the perfect Razor Leaf on Damon's Bagon, the dragon Pokemon's weakness was its back and Damon had no idea.

"If you want help learning Energy Ball, I may be able to assist. But it's not an easy task. Learning such a powerful move requires battling experience, and I may have the perfect opponent for you."

"Let's do it!" Rod replied eagerly, Bulbasaur with an Energy Ball asset would be great in future battles especially with Gyms. "Which Pokemon are you going to use?"

"My Poochyena."

They walked outside where Slugma was introducing himself still to the other Pokemon as Staravia played in the trees and Ariados spinning a web below to rest upon. The took a few paces back as Forrest looked on preparing Pokemon food for dinner.

Birch released Poochyena and the Bite Dog Pokemon appeared and growled as Bulbasaur got into position. Birch then called: "Ok Rod, to learn this move get Bulbasaur to use it constantly when under pressure. It will teach it how master and control its own strength."

"Bulbasaur, Energy Ball!"

"Poochyena, Tackle!"

…

Mistralton City was quiet as Daniel and his team left the Pokemon Centre. A day had passed since the unexpected encounter with the Team Rocket Gym Leaders, and time was running short. He had been in contact with the Prime Minister, who decided to meet his associates in Castelia City, and a decision was made. They were to head to Twist Mountain and exchange deals. No fighting and no battling. Just a deal. During the discussion, another agent was to sneak around to Icirrus City and drop the coded message into the residence of the Ex-Team Rocket member. The only confusing point was so to who the second target Team Rocket were after, but little did they know that the target was already on a plane to Kanto high above.

Erika, the former Celadon City Gym Leader was on the plane. She sat across from former Plasma Leader N drinking champagne slowly as they engaged in conversation. N had been imprisoned for his actions to take over the Unova region against his will several years ago. He had grown up a lot more now, and Team Rocket seemed to be the perfect outlet to escape the depression left for him in Unova. His Team Plasma associates were all imprisoned, and the Sages and Ghetsis had not been seen for years. But N still remained. Team Rocket bailed him out of Driftveil Prison, paying a ridiculous amount of money and N only had good ideas to bring to them. They set him free after years of hell, and now he had the opportunity to rule a Kingdom again.

Erika spoke laughing softly: "So you agree that you will help us regain Kanto."

N replied with a smile: "I'm in your debt for releasing me from my imprisonment, my Pokemon are now yours and also my ability. Allow me to help you in any way I can."

"Very good. We start Project D soon, and the Elite 4 will have no choice but to subside."

… 

"That's perfect!" Birch called out as Bulbasaur landed another Energy Ball perfectly at a jumping Poochyena.

"Keep it going Bulbasaur don't back down!" The Seed Pokemon cried out again as it released another volley of Energy Balls at Poochyena who was hit by every single one before buckling slightly towards the ground.

Birch called a stop, and Poochyena was returned tired and panting. "I think your Bulbasaur has mastered that move, how exciting that learnt it so quickly."

"My Bulbasaur is just so confident, and I'm sure we'll grow together in this region." Rod replied happily whilst patting his Bulbasaur on its head.

They both walked back inside as Forrest fed the Pokemon before approaching them both. "Hey Rod, if were going to make it to Oldale Town before dark we better get moving."

Rod agreed and thanked Birch again for his help. "Anytime!" He replied and gave them both a satchel containing more berries to last them the trip over there. "Oldale Town is rather small, but Petalburg is where you want to be at the end. Good Luck in all your gym battles Rod, and you too Forrest with your breeding."

They returned their Pokemon and left the lab half an hour later both discussing the amazing intelligence that Birch had within him. He knew everything about Pokemon theoretically and also about their physical nature and habitats. It was something many researchers alike seemed to lack was the nature of the Pokemon and how they react.

The sun was setting high above them as evening began to roll in. The sea breeze dimmed down as they walked through the grasslands adjacent to Littleroot Town. It was known as the Town Of New Beginnings, a phrase read on a sign as they arrived earlier that morning. Rod and Forrest continued to talk, laughing about catching new Pokemon and the adventures that set forth ahead of them.

Oldale Town appeared very quickly, a small village containing a market and a Pokemon Centre with a few houses higher in the hills. It was created to aid passer byers with directions and a place to stay. They entered the Pokemon Centre to its warm and friendly atmosphere, gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal and settled down in the Café watching the sun set over the trees.

Rod spoke first: "So where do we head to tomorrow?"

"Well Petalburg is fairly close, and we can see if the Gym is open for you. I want to attend a small Breeder workshop over there as well, see what sort of berries they use." Forrest replied reading another tourist guide of the city.

"Sounds good, I wonder what Pokemon they'll use at the gym."

"Who knows, but you'll do well if you stick to your game plan. That's the key!"

Their food arrived, hot and steaming Curry Rice and they munched it down hungrily realising they hadn't eaten since that morning with the Shroomish incident. Sleep came quickly that night in the Pokemon Centre as Rod once again dreamt of the Hoenn League and the adventures that were set before him in the Hoenn Region.


	13. Chapter 13 - Steven Stone

Steven Stone: Petalburg Panic!

North Petalburg City was one of the most dense places to live in. Skyscrapers extending high above the clouds casting shadows onto the walkways and footpaths below. People lived here to access work and employment easily, and also had access to Petalburg Woods and the even larger Rustboro City further ahead.

Rod and Forrest had been in the City for the morning after leaving Oldale Town early. The shops were opened ablazed at Nine o'clock sharp and the crowds of Pokemon, people and workers seemed to empty onto the streets. However today, the noise levels seemed to be even higher than normal. Posters were placed around the city, and banners and strings hung between the glass and wood buildings. It turned out the monthly Battle Festival was to take place over the course of the day. Rod and Forrest both split up to ask people for directions before finding out the information. Rod instantly wanted to join, he saw is as a great opportunity to get some last minute practice before the Petalburg Gym nearby.

Forrest disappeared off to his Breeder convention as Rod was left alone with his Pokemon outside the Pokemon Centre. A large fountain remained there with water Pokemon dancing and relaxing around it in the baking sun. The Battle Festival was starting soon, and Rod glanced at the mass of other trainers, varying in ages and size. A podium was set in front of the fountain as the opening announcer stepped forward. Everybody gasped in shock as they saw the man who was hosting. He had silver hair, and wore a dark jacket. It was Steven Stone. The Hoenn Champion.

Rod yelled out in acceptance as the rest of the crowd realised. Steven waved and spoke into the microphone: "Hello trainers, and welcome to the monthly Battle Festival. My name is Steven, and I'll be helping out today. How today works is that you battle as many trainers as you can in the next hour, and the top two will have a battle. The winner of that will get to battle myself."

The crowd cheered again at such a lucrative prize, the chance to battle and possibly defeat a Champion trainer. A real Pokemon Master. The siren sounded above them, and the battles began all around. Rod found an opponent, and they released their Pokemon as so many others did around. The Festival had begun!

Forrest's Breeder Convention had finally finished, and he thanked the tutor for some new tips on how to create Pokeblock food, and also a Sinnoh recipe known as Poffins. He walked back towards the Pokemon Centre, allowing his Geodude and Voltorb out to breathe the fresh air. The ground seemed to be trembling slightly with every step he took, and the magnitude seemed to increase. Other people around him began to start shaking as some began to trip and fall on the ground. An Earthquake?

"Geo. GEODUDE!" Forrest's Geodude pointed up at the sky, and Forrest gathered himself and looked at where it was pointing. Geodude looked at the hillsides around the main City area. Forrest squinted and saw something. Rocks falling. Very large rocks, and it was falling down the hill. The ground trembled even more as Voltorb lost its balance and began to roll onto the street. "Voltorb return!" Forrest yelled. What was going on? He had to find Rod quickly. "Geodude we have to find out what's going on!"

"Geo…DUDE!" The trembling increased even further and the rocks on the hillsides above began to appear larger than ever. This was no accident, those rocks were being lifted by some sort of move. People began to scream as the rocks came even closer smashing the cars, massive boulders that shouldn't have been moved began to fall one by one.

Forrest reacted quickly: "Geodude use Rollout! Crush those rocks!" The Rock Pokemon curled into a ball and rolled along the road dodging the stranded cars before making contact with one of the boulders causing it to shatter. "Nice work, keep it up!"

Other citizens began to see what Forrest was doing and more Pokemon were called out with their attacks. The boulders kept falling though, Forrest didn't know how long they could hold out for. Roads were being slowly jammed with rocks as the earth below trembled.

The Battle Festival was in chaos. Screams were heard from every direction as Rod tripped on the shaking ground along with the other trainers. "Staravia GO! Find what's going on!" He instructed the Starling Pokemon as it took off into the air away from the chaos and the skyscrapers. Rod looked around and saw Steven releasing a Scarmory, the Iron Bird Pokemon from its Pokeball and disappearing deeper into the City. He ran afterwards, maybe there was a reason for what was going on. It didn't feel like an Earthquake at all.

Rod ran around the buildings, feet tripping over the tiled streets that were slowly breaking up. Steven was ahead and he stopped just as Rod caught up. "I need you to head to the main street, I think that's the epicentre of this activity." Steven spoke calmly which shocked Rod due to what was occurring so randomly. "I saw you battling back there, and there are a lot of people down there. Help them out."

"How about you? "Rod called back over.

"Im heading up to the Hillside." Steven whistled loudly in the air and his Scarmory reappeared crying loudly, and swooped to pick Steven from the ground. They nodded to each other as Rod turned towards the Main Street and the horror that was seen upon it.

Forrest's Geodude was slowly wearing out and so for the other Pokemon in the area, several others had taken serious damage from the boulders that just seemed to keep coming. Up above he saw a Scarmory with a passenger on its back disappear in the clouds. He looked back on the road and dived out the way as Geodude was sent flying by the rock slide onslaught. This was it, he thought. There would be no escape now.

"Staravia use Aerial Ace, Bulbasaur use Energy Ball and Ariados use Confusion!" Forrest and many other turned to see Rod appear from around the building with his Pokemon appearing in front. The three used their attacks on the oncoming rocks and threw them back at the hillside roads. Some smashed and some simply rolled aside.

Forrest called out: "Rod thank god, what is going on here?"

"Steven Stone is here Forrest, and he told me to help out here with the other trainers as he went up there to stop the problem!"

"Steven Stone, here in Petalburg?"

"Theres no time to explain, here comes more!" Rod yelled pointing at the hills again as the rocks pelted down again. He called out more Pokemon attacks as other trainers joined the fight. Rod hoped that the solution would appear soon. He looked as his tiring Pokemon and felt two more Pokeballs in his pocket. He didn't want Slugma and Furret to get injured just yet especially with large type disadvantages, he need them fresh just in case.

Explosions of lightning, water and fire created a dense smoke that rose above the city. The rocks had seemed to stop falling as the dust storm appeared from the ground. Some trainers use Defog and Gust as others used Whirlwind in the oncoming sand. Rod dived to the ground with his Pokemon with Forrest who returned his Geodude hastily. Rod yelled out: "Is this a Sandstorm attack?"

Forrest yelled back: "It looks like it, but its immensely strong just what is going up on that hill?"

Rod's Pokemon were calling out loud in pain as sharp stones appeared in the sand. A Stone Edge attack! Rod returned his frightened Pokemon and crawled over to one of the buildings nearby, dragging Forrest with him. The sand began to subside and they looked up into the sky and saw a Pokemon with a dark tail and orange skin appear high in the sky. A Landorus. A Pokemon native to the Unova region had decided to appear here in Hoenn. It cried out loud with its call before disappearing high into the clouds. Another call was heard elsewhere above, the sound of two more Pokemon. Their voices echoed above as children began to scream in fear below on the ground.

"Landorus…But why?" Rod asked quietly as the voices were still heard above.

Steven Stone then reappeared behind them, his Scarmory bruised and dented from the flying. Steven returned it as many others looked in his direction praising his appearance in a time of deep confusion and danger. Rod spoke first: "Steven, what happened what was a Landorus doing here?"

Steven replied, his face still calm: "Tournadus and Thundurus are also here, I think Landorus was protecting you with his Sandstorm attack. He stopped the rocks falling from their battle, and they may all be leaving this area now. How unfortunate."

He gazed at the wreckage that was left on the streets, with cars and building windows shattered. Glass littered around them sparkling in the returning afternoon sun. Officer Jenny arrived and spoke with Steven before ordering any injured patients to go to the Pokemon Centre immediately for inspection. The area was cleaned up over night, with even more questions as to why the Elemental Kami trio were so far away from their native lands in Unova, and the Abundant Shrine on Route 14.

Rod and Forrest returned to the Pokemon Centre and were happy to hear that no deaths were reported and that all the Pokemon would heal quickly. Steven sat with them in the café, and they spoke about the events. It was concluded that it was a freak accident that could have occurred anywhere, but nobody was hurt and that was something to celebrate.

Steven said: "These Pokemon cause a lot of natural disasters and they are strong, I struggled to understand their motives when I was up there. They shouldn't come back though unless they want to be dealt with violently."

Their conversation continued before Steven asked suddenly: "So Rod are you going to challenge the Gym here?"

Rod replied: "Yes I am, I hope to engage in battle tomorrow."

"Well, how about a battle with me? You've earned it after how you helped out those people stranded in the Main street. You inspired so many to pick your bravery up."

Rod was astonished: "Me battle you? Thank you!"

"Meet me tomorrow outside, and we'll have a one on one practice battle. Let's see what you really have coming for the Hoenn League."

Rod stood up confidently and spoke: "I'll be ready, I'll give it everything I've got!"

Steven nodded and laughed. Their conversations continuing late into the night.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Champion Factor

The Champion Factor

Many had heard of the news that night and in the morning. The Battle Festival had been a complete disaster after an alleged freak natural disaster tore up half the city of North Petalburg. But many were already forgetting that event and concentrating on the battle between the amateur and a true master. Someone had overheard Rod agreeing to battle the Hoenn champion Steven Stone, and protests were heard as the crowd gathered. Many laughed at the sight of Rod, staring right at an equally calm Steven Stone outside the Pokemon Centre. The amateur would be destroyed.

Only a few hours ago had Rod finally fell asleep after spending hours looking at his Pokemon and deciding the best one to use. Even though Bulbasaur and Furret had the most experience in battling, Staravia was best used in a physical contest, and Ariados and Slugma had a much wider variety of attacks that would help. Rod made a decision early on about who to use, even though he had no idea the Pokemon Steven would bring to fray. He had to make sure he was ready for anything. Still that nagging thought appeared that his experience of a single Gym Battle win was poor compared to the many trainers now surrounding him laughing. He had to prove them wrong.

Steven noticed his hesitance: "Rod, ignore these trainers. This is a learning experience for both of us, play to your strengths as I play to mine. Shall we begin?"

Rod nodded and opened his Pokeball as Steven did the same. "Go, Slugma!"

"Armaldo, lets mix it up!" Many applauded when Steven's Plate Pokemon appeared. The Rock/Bug dup pokemon was coloured blue, standing on its hind legs with two arms sticking out of its central body. It cried out, sending shivers through Rod's spine. Rod looked down at his Slugma and whispered softly: "Lets show everyone here what we can do ok?"

Slugma looked back, its lava rock body beginning to glow slightly and nodded. Forrest stood next to Rod biting his nails, he knew this would be tricky and Steven had chosen an interesting unique Pokemon to use in this battle. Not the best choice, but interestinging nonetheless. The battle began.

Steven called out: "You can have the first move Rod, do anything you please and I'll deal with it."

Rod had planned this out from the night before. "Slugma, use Will-O-Wisp now!"

The Lava Pokemon glowed blue and spat flames of identical colour towards Armaldo. It took a step back as the flames made contact and continued to burn around its body. Rod knew it had worked, the move would burn Armaldo and lower its Physical Moves and maybe it's speed. It was a factor he wanted to take out of Steven's game plan. Someone in the audience laughed at Rod's defensive based effort, but Steven spoke again as Armaldo was still caught in the flames.

"A very good start Rod, but here I come now!" Rod braced himself with Slugma as Steven readied his first attack. "Armaldo use Stone Edge. Blow the Flames away, and then fire a Flash Cannon back!"

Rod looked on as the Armaldo created large pointed stones around itself, destroying the flame add on from Slugma's attack. The flames evaporated as it jumped high above the crowd and released a Flash Cannon from its mouth. The silver beam landed directly on Slugma's head and the ground buckled beneath it. Rod covered his face as the dust whipped high. Was that the end of the battle already?

The dust cleared and Slugma lay there, dust covered its body as the audience began to jeer again at Rod's lack of tactics. Rod cried out: "Slugma, are you ok? Can you keep going?"

Steven looked on calmly. Slugma began to move again and regained its balanced as the ground was still shaking from that attack. Rod smiled, and nodded towards its Pokemon. This battle was not over yet.

Rod stood up, and regained his posture: "You are strong Steven, but were just getting started!"

Steven replied with a smile: "That's just what I want to hear. Bring it on!"

"Heat Wave now!"

"Armaldo, X-Scissor!"

The flames and the glowing green arms of Armaldo met in mid-air creating another explosion. Rod again braced himself before hearing a large impact in the smoke. "Slugma?" He called out tentatively.

The smoke cleared again and Slugma was still standing and Armaldo panting slightly. Both Pokemon seemed even, but Rod and Steven knew what had caused such an equal result.

Steven spoke first: "Look here trainers, Rod's Will-O-Wisp has lowered the attack even of an Armaldo so experienced as mine."

Rod then spoke, looking at Slugma whose body was already beginning to fade grey again. "But Steven, it still made such an impact. I'm not sure how much more we can do."

"Rod, I've had Armaldo for many years. It's power is beyond even the Elite Four. The fact that your Slugma has managed to continue standing shows how well you've trained it this far."

Rod nodded, and looked at Slugma. It wasn't going to go for much longer, the next attack would be the decider. He called out: "Slugma use Heat Wave Again!"

"Armaldo use Stone Edge and wrap up this battle."

Armaldo cried out as the flames engulfed it once again. Stones appeared around it, and fired through the heat. Striking Slugma again as it cried out in pain. It rolled onto it's back knocked out and motionless. Steven had won.

The crowd applauded and many yelled out Steven's name loudly as Rod returned his beaten Slugma. His battle strategy went off at the end and even Steven knew it. Steven approached him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Look Rod, you are one talented trainer. Just keep to your battling style. Pure strength isn't really your thing it seems, but you have the knowledge of the battlefield and of Pokemon. Use that and you may even beat me one day."

Rod nodded and responded: "Thank you Steven for battling me, and next time I'll be sure to win."

Steven clapped his hands in Rod's direction and many did as well. Forrest congratulated them both on them on a stunning battle.

The Petalburg Gym Battle was approaching fast and it had already been booked that night. Norman agreed to a three on three Pokemon battle.

Steven left that evening, departing for his home in Mossdeep City promising another battle soon. Slugma was getting healed by Nurse Joy, as Rod and Forrest began to plan the battle the next day, and also which route to take after. The journey in Hoenn had brought a lot of memories so far already, but what else would be in store for them as time went on?

…

N was at Victory Road. He looked on as the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League facility was finally being torn down after years of existence. The battles and contests that were contained there finally being left to the memory of those who traversed it. The Indigo league would be no more at last. The oldest league on this part of the world, and by far the most traditional.

Team Rocket had purchased Victory Road as a result. They used a fake organisation name to scam its previous owners. It would sneak past the government's eye as well. N was a nobody in Kanto for now. Nobody had even heard of him so far from his home, and nobody would know Team Rocket was here.

Victory Road was to become another secret base, after their last one in Saffron City was discovered by a single child many years ago. N had asked a lot about the child and who he was, but nobody wanted to speak his name. He apparently now travelled at distant lands still training his or her Pokemon, and vanquishing darkness wherever that may be.

It was late at night as the construction took place with Machamp the main Pokemon being used for such a rapid and quick task. This was to be N's new kingdom and a new beginning where he could speak to his Pokemon again with no judgement. And protect Pokemon around the world from the hardship of trainers. He smiled softly at that thought of ruling a new region.

Project D was nearly underway, and only a few more steps were necessary until it began. However, these steps were long and tedious, requiring a more traditional Team Rocket approach. Legendary Pokemon, rare items and historical artefacts. If N was to summon the powers of Zekrom back, he needed more help and time. Something, he hoped, Team Rocket would give him.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Balance Badge

The Balance Badge

The Petalburg Gym was one of the hardest places to get a badge from. Rod heard this repeatedly as he past future challengers and trainers approaching the Gym. He stood across from Norman, whose hair had greyed over the years. He wore a red top, and had a composed experienced look on his face. The gym was based in his own house, he felt at home because he was there. Rod felt immediately displaced and uncomfortable, but he knew that was the main feeling Gym Leaders wanted the challenger to have. The test was how to react to such an emotion. Could Rod keep it together?

Forrest had warned Rod before in the Pokemon Centre the amount of balance Norman had with his Pokemon. The perfect gauge of attack and defense would be hard to conquer. Rod had to choose one of the assets and concentrate on diminishing it and just simply deal with the other. Most challengers couldn't figure out a way past Norman's battling style, and Rod hoped his plan and Pokemon choice would bring him success.

Forrest sat on the side bench, looking nervous but excited as both trainers agreed to the rules.

The referee spoke: "This will be a three on three Pokemon battle between Rod of Viridian City and Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Only the challenger will be allowed to interchange Pokemon. Let's BEGIN!"

Norman reacted immediately from his frozen stare, whipping a Pokeball out of his hand. It exploded in series of white sparkles and lights to reveal a Baltoy.

Rod then called: "Ariados, let's get going!" He released the Spider Pokemon as it screeched, fangs barred, towards the Clay Doll Pokemon that moaned softly. A Ground/Psychic duo would be a difficult match up, with no obvious type disadvantages.

Norman then spoke: "You have the first move Rod, show me what you have learnt so far in your Pokemon Journey!"

Rod nodded, and excitement flooded through his body. He just had to stick to his game plan, just as Steven said. "Ariados use Spider Web!"

The Spider Pokemon opened its fangs and spat out strong sticky white webs at the Baltoy that looked on calmly as if expecting the move. The web made contact and Baltoy was trapped to the ground unable to move. Rod smiled and praised his Pokemon on the direct hit.

Norman didn't flinch and called: "Baltoy use Rapid Spin."

The Clay Doll Pokemon began to spin, cutting through the webs with ease as Rod and Ariados looked on in shock. Those webs were hard to break through, and it cut through it with ease releasing itself from the ground and flying upwards. Norman continued to call out attacks: "Use Sandstorm, NOW!"

Norman still hadn't moved from his position with his arms crossed eyeing Rod's reactions carefully. Rod had to get Ariados moving and fast. Baltoy continued to spin from its first attack and the Sandstorm released from around it. It was large and impenetrable as it surrounded Ariados who cried out as the Super-Effective attack struck.

Forrest then cried out: "Rod get Ariados out of there! The Rapid Spin attack will increase the velocity of the Sandstorm!"

Rod cried out: "Right!" How could he have been so blind? It became so obvious! "Ariados use Shadow Sneak!"

The Sandstorm continued to rage on as a sudden dark blur appeared in the middle and vanished. A shadow appeared from underneath the Sandstorm that instantly lost speed and power. The shadow increased speed and appeared below Baltoy, still spinning, and made direct contact as Ariados appeared from the ground diving upwards. Baltoy span across the room out of control before colliding with the wall knocked out and fainted.

Rod cheered as Forrest clapped at the victory. "Well done Ariados, let's keep this going!"

Norman still looked calm as he returned his Baltoy and congratulated Rod on his ability to think quickly at unexpected situations. He brought out his second Pokeball and released it calling: "Delcatty, let's go!"

Ariados was buckling slightly as Rod called out his next move. "Ariados, lets finish this quickly! Use Shadow Sneak!"

"Delcatty, Retaliation."

Rod gasped as Ariados disappeared into its shadow form again before Delcatty glowed white. The Prim Cat Pokemon turned into a blur as Ariados' shadow was hit hard. Rod heard it cry in confusion as it reappeared from its darker base form and landed upside down. Fainted. Rod called: "What move was that?"

Norman replied with a smile: "That was Retaliation, it increases power when one of my Pokemon has just fainted."

Rod returned his Ariados congratulating it. That move was so sudden and unexpected he again felt at a disadvantage, even when Baltoy was defeated he felt that something was coming that was unexpected. But what else did the Delcatty have in its arsenal to strike with? Rod reminded himself to stick to his game plan, but he had to modify something in the battle. There was a certain feeling given out by Norman's Pokemon, the feeling that they seemed to know what to expect immediately. Rod had to change things up fast!

"Furret let's go!" He was going to fight Normal type with Normal type. The Long Body Pokemon appeared and growled at Delcatty and steadied itself for battle. Norman made the first move this time.

"Delcatty, use Blizzard!" Another unexpected move as Rod reacted quickly, thinking on his feet once again.

"Furret use Sucker Punch!" It was a new move learnt as it evolved from a Sentret. It allowed the first attack to be made by the user, and Blizzard was a move Rod wanted to be stopped immediately. The Delcatty opened its mouth as the cold breeze began to blow, but Furret disappeared on the spot and struck Delcatty twice with its tailing. It left two dark marks in the air as Delcatty flew back it's Blizzard swirling upwards and out of control. As Furret appeared in mid-air the Cold Air struck it hard on its body. A lucky shot, but it had made an effect as both Pokemon landed on the ground panting.

Rod flinched slightly, and even Norman looked on with a twinge of worry. The next attack would end it, and it needed to be as full power. Both trainers called out the attacks simultaneously.

"Delcatty use Charge Beam!"

"Furret use Quick Attack!"

Furret began running ,with its speed increasing, towards the grounded Delcatty. Forrest cheered on as it approached. Delcatty finished charging and released an electric pulse beam straight at the oncoming Furret. The air seemed electrified by the move as both Pokemon collided. Rod cried out: "Furret, use Me First!"

Norman's armed unfolded and eyes widened in shock as Furret disappeared from the collision. Sending the Charge Beam towards the wall exploding with its impact leaving a dark imprint. Furret reppeared behind Delcatty, and released a Charge Beam of its own, double power and twice as effective. Delcatty crumbled in shock of the hit and landed fainted on the ground. Norman returned his Pokemon smiling.

He spoke: "Well, well Rod. I never saw that move coming, what a great time to use it too.

Rod replied: "It was lucky we had the chance to use it. Furret return!"

It was down to Norman's last Pokemon, and Rod's chance to win the balance badge. Norman took out his final Pokeball, and through it high into the air calling: "Swablu, let's go!"

Rod watched as the Cotton Bird Pokemon appeared and cried out loudly! Its size would lead most to laughter but Rod knew better. Forrest cried out from the side: "Rod watch out, this Pokemon becomes a Dragon type as it evolves!"

Rod agreed, and began to mull over the battle so far. Norman had used Pokemon that had a variety of different attacks in accordance to its Pokemon type. But Swablu couldn't possibly have such a large move pool, unless this was what Norman wanted him to think. Could this be another trap?

Norman glanced on and spoke: "Come Rod, are you already crumbling to my battle strategy so far? Reveal your third Pokemon.

Rod hesitated, and brought out his third Pokeball. "Slugma, I choose you!"

The Lava Pokemon appeared on the battle field confident, and it's body glowing and healed after the battle recently with Steven. Rod had been tempted to use Staravia or Bulbasaur, but Norman's Pokemon choices went against that. Norman called the first move once again.

"Swablu use Dragon Pulse!" Both Forrest and Rod were astonished at the move choice, how could Swablu use such a move without having evolved. The Cotton Bird Pokemon glowed blue and opened its mouth releasing a riveting screech that struck Slugma causing it to slide backwards across the ground.

Rod reacted instantly: "Use Heat Wave!"

The Lava Pokemon replied with waves of Heat and Fire that hit Swablu back sending it rolling backwards in the sky towards the wall. It opened its wings and flue high above screeching again as it echoed throughout the battle field. Norman then called out once again."

"Swablu use Fury Attack!" Slugma was hit on all sides as the pure speed of Swablu confused it. It was being pecked from all angles, and Rod stood there motionless. Was this the end? He thought quickly as Slugma called out in pain replying to the pecking with Heat Wave attacks that missed mercilessly in the battlefield. He thought of what move he could use to slow down Swablu but Slugma lacked that area of physical attacks, it was more special based with its moves and even a Rock Throw wouldn't work in this situation.

Rod then called: "Slugma you have to get moving, please move!" It was a desperate call for help, and Forrest even stood up from his chair as Swablu continued the onslaught of attacks. Norman's arms crossed again as he looked with quiet satisfaction with his successful battle style. But something was happening with Slugma as it moved desperately. It glowed red, as it's body heated up with every repeated hit. It began to avoid the attacks with Swablu repeatedly hitting the ground.

Rod stared as Slugma slid across the battlefield avoiding each attack, and then it came to him. Weak Armor. Slugma's special ability. It's speed would increase on each physical attack made on it. Norman was confused, and this was Rod's best chance to win it.

"Slugma, dodge the attack and then use Rock Throw!"

The Lava Pokemon jumped high in the air glowing brown as sharp rocks appeared from the sky above a stunned Swablu. Norman grunted in agony as he witnessed his prized Pokemon collapse with the weight of the rocks. They cleared to reveal a fainted Swablu unmoving on the Gym's floor.

The referee called out: "Swablu is unable to battle, Norman is out of remaining Pokemon. The winner is Rod from Viridian City!"

Rod cheered out loud as Slugma cried out releasing heat around the place. He had won a tough battle against a trainer who stretched the boundaries of the general Pokemon to where many had not dared to go. The Balance Badge was on its way to him! Forrest applauded along with Norman, and they both congratulated Rod on his success.

Norman stood up, approached Rod and gave him the Balance Badge. His first badge in Hoenn.

Norman spoke: "That was an amazing battle and I learnt a lot. With a style like yours you won't lose many battles. How about travelling to take on Roxanne in Rustboro City next? She will provide a much different challenge then to here.

Rod and Forrest celebrated in the Pokemon Centre that night as their journey's in Hoenn continued once again.


	16. Chapter 16 - Electrode Explosions

Electrode's Explosions

Route 104 was primarily a beach now. Many had said that a few years ago a famous Sailor used to live on the route. He and his trusty Wingull would ride the world's greatest seas with ease. However he had now passed away and most of the embankment had become a beach over time. This was what Rod loved about the Hoenn region; the fact that everything was left to natural causes and results. The natural cause would be allowed to run no matter what happens, and people would work around it instead of creating something new.

Rod and Forrest sat on the beach gazing out at the Ocean as their Pokemon played in the sand. Forrest's Voltorb rolled around whilst the other Pokemon were around it. They were discussing the Shroomish incident back at Littleroot Harbour and how by tomorrow hopefully answers will be at cause when they arrived in in Petalburg Forest. An area known for its vast variety of Pokemon. Rod intended to take advantage of this chance.

There was a sudden crash from behind them as they looked around to see the Pokemon strangely sinking into the ground. They were crying out for help as Rod and Forrest jumped to their feet. They ran towards them as the sand began to sink around them all.

Rod cried out: "What's going on?"

Forrest yelled back as the sand whipped around them: "It looks like a Trapinch Sand Trap!"

"What's that?"

"It's their special ability, it prevents Pokemon from escaping. Quick return them!"

Rod followed Forrest and returned his Pokemon safely to their Pokeballs. However Voltorb was sunk too low as it called out, sparking furiously. Forrest jumped into the sinking sand and grabbed the top of Voltorb yelling: "Rod help!"

"Staravia!" He called as the bird Pokemon swooped from the safety above. "Use Whirlwind, blow the sand away!"

The Starling Pokemon flapped it's wings furiously as the sand whipped around them, but it was no good Forrest and Voltorb were sinking fast. Rod cried out: "Forrest it's not working!"

They both began to scream as a large glow appeared from amongst the sand and Rod stared as Forrest's Voltorb began to grow bigger with electricity sparking from around it. It was evolving! Forrest cried out in happiness before the explosion took place sending Rod and Staravia flying towards the ocean and they landed hard. The Explosion attack had knocked Staravia out and Rod dived into the Ocean to save it.

The sand subsided and a subdued Trapinch surfaced. Forrest was first to react and he threw his Pokeball which encapsulated it. Another capture, and a new Pokemon to join the group. Forrest smiled and looked around at the destruction of the beach with sand everywhere. At the centre of the explosion was his newly evolved Electrode, fainted and knocked out.

Rod dragged himself out of the Ocean with a slightly revived Staravia who was panting. "What on earth just happened?"

"It was an Explosion attack, Electrode learnt it when it evolved I guess."

"That was strong!" Rod replied noticing burn marks on its hands. "You better revive Electrode before any serious damage is done.

Forrest approached the large Pokeball designed Pokemon and sprayed it with a Potion before giving it some Oran Berries. Electrode woke up and apologised to the Staravia. Staravia was returned to its Pokeball.

An hour later they set off from the beach on route to Petalburg Forest with Forrest's Electrode given time to get used to its new size. It rolled along with them behind slowly, steadily tripping over rocks on the path but enjoying its chance outside. They walked over a hill and gazed at the vast Forest ahead. Before they took another step, Electrode exploded once again…

…

The battle was fierce as Twist Mountain in Unova was being torn apart piece by piece. Daniel and his Dragon Tamers were slowly being carved apart by Blaine and the fellow Gym Leaders. There was no mercy with their attacks and slowly their Pokemon were dropping on by one. Blood was drawn inevitably, and Daniel hoped his agent was able to reach the Team Rocket member in time in the City ahead.

He yelled: "Quagsire, HYDRO PUMP!"

Blaine smiled and returned fire: "Magmortar use Flamethrower. Burn him up!"

The Pokemon faced each other and the resulting explosion alerted many in the nearby Mistralton City and route. One of these people was Alder. The Unova Champion. He wandered Unova each year in search for improving his battle style, unlike many Champions he was always learning instead of dishing out defeats. He had watched the battle from the beginning and only just figured out what was happening. Kanto's Military and Team Rocket colliding here in Unova so far from both their home lands. He was angry, how could these people come here with no direct motive and expect to get away with destroying a Pokemon's habitat.

He jumped down in the middle of the battle and the fighting ceased immediately. They all knew who he was, and instantly they were shocked at his sudden arrival. Alder spoke: "I don't know what you're motives are here in Unova, but you cannot deal harm to this place."

Blaine responded with a sneer: "Alder, what an honour to meet you. This battle does not concern you, how about you go look at a cave or something?"

Alder laughed and released his Volcarona. The Sun Pokemon appeared in a gash of intense heat that stunned all the Pokemon and people around. Alder spoke for the last time: "Leave Unova, or you all will be made to leave."

Blaine sneered again: "Magmortar, Flame Charge!"

Alder smiled and responded: "Volcarona, Hurricane."

The Bug Pokemon blew away Magmortar's Flame Charge with ease as Blaine looked shocked as his Pokemon fell, but Alder was not done.

"Volcarona use Fiery Dance and send them flying." Blaine yelled out in pain as the fire burnt' all around them. Daniel and his team ran towards Twist Mountain as the flames engulfed their areas as well. Alder looked on through the fire and smiled at the panic, this would teach them about battling so brutally on soil that wasn't theirs.

…

"Forrest…it's exploded over five times now. What is wrong?" Rod asked desperately as they had to clean themselves up again from another Explosion attack.

Forrest responded sadly: "I'm not sure, Electrode might be addicted to Explosion. Its always hard to control new power upon evolution. In Rustboro City we'll find help I promise."

"Electroode…" It moaned as Forrest returned it to its Pokeball. Safe from causing harm and from causing more damage to itself.

"I wonder," Rod asked, "if any of my Pokemon will struggle with new moves like that…"

"It's possible, and I'm sure the Pokemon trainer school in Rustboro will provide us some answers of how to cure it."

Rod agreed and they continued their quest into the darkness of the Petalburg Forrest where hopefully a solution to the Shroomish problem would be found and also new Pokemon to be discovered. Rod and Forrest dusted themselves down as they continued their walk into the deepening daylight.


	17. Chapter 17 - Rod vs Damon

The Petalburg Forest Fires: Rod vs Damon

Petalburg Forest was a mess, and that was an understatement. Rod and Forrest entered to the smell of burning grass, and smoke rising up from the ground around them. In comparison to the pictures in the Hoenn Tour Guide, something had definitely changed here. The walked through carefully, minding falling burnt branches from the trees above. There was no Pokemon in sight, and the only sounds heard was those of crackling bushes and fires flickering somewhere around them. The natural greenery was all gone in a swish of smoke.

Rod spoke and broken the silence: "We have to find out what happened. The Shroomish are relying on us.

Forrest nodded in return and replied: "Let's keep looking around for clues as to what happened.

He bent down on touched one of the burnt leaves and smelt it. "This is the work of a Pokemon, a Flamethrower attack coupled with other moves have caused this destruction."

"Do you think any of the Pokemon we saw with those Rock Slides in in Petalburg has anything to do with it?"

"It's a possibility, but I can't seem burning anything to this extent. With Pokemon as powerful as those, you expect a lot of physical damage. These trees are only charred."

Rod touched one of the burnt black trees, the charcoal rubbed onto his hand. He then heard something, a rustling of the bushes around them. The ground began to quiver and the air began to heat up around them. Rod and Forrest ran towards each other as the magnitude of the event increased further. They looked at each other and ran off towards the sound of the noise.

The burnt path opened up into a small valley that was burnt black to the crisp and the trees around surrounded it glaringly preventing too much sunlight entering the area. Rod gasped as a figure stood in the middle of the valley, with a Pokemon releasing flames high in the air.

The figure spoke: "Blaziken, we need more power. Turn up the heat!"

Rod recognised the voice: it was Damon. The trainer he had battled on his way to the Hoenn region. He and Forrest watched on as the Blaze Pokemon opened its releasing more flames into the surrounding area, and they threw themselves to the ground as the flames whipped around with Damon cackling in laughter around them.

Rod called out: "Damon stop this, what are you doing?"

Damon swung around to see Rod and Forrest appear from the safespot on the ground. He smiled and replied: "What does it matter to you, nobody dares enter Petalburg Forest anymore ever since I got here."

"Where is Officer Jenny and the other officials, aren't they going to stop you?"

"They tried, but found nothing, they assume it is the Slugma from the Volcanic regions but I have nothing to do with their appearances."

Forrest then spoke: "Are you aware of the amount of Pokemon that have lost their homes because of you?"

Damon's smile widened: "They are weak, as weak as you two together. This is my training ground now!"

His Blaziken growled at Rod and Forrest as they took a step back in shock. Rod them called out: "How can we get you to stop then?"

"Battle me Rod, and I'll show you what pain really is."

Rod flinched slightly, and glanced at the Blaziken still growling. He then thought of the Shroomish. Looking at Forrest who was equally nervous, Rod replied: "Let's do this. One on one. If I win you leave here."

Damon laughed again: "You have no chance, you don't even know who I really am Rod and what I've gone through so far in my travels."

"Bulbasaur, let's go!" Rod cried releasing the Seed Pokemon. They were battling in a forest, and even though it was charred beyond help, Bulbasaur would feel more comfortable here. He had to use his Starter Pokemon, it was the only hope they had of beating him.

Damon returned his Blaziken and called out: "Sceptile, get moving!"

Rod looked on as the Forest Pokemon appeared before him, the final evolutionary stage of a Treeko. He then remembered Birch saying this was the Pokemon Damon had begun his journey with in Hoenn. It was a starter on starter battle, and Rod was admittedly unconfident at pulling a miracle here.

Forrest whispered into Rod's ear: "You've battled Steven and Norman, two hard trainers here, just stick to your game plan!"

Rod nodded and called out the first attack: "Bulbasaur, Leach Seed!"

Damon replied: Sceptile, Solar Beam!"

He wasn't holding back as Sceptile's back started to glow as it gathered sunlight from the sky. Bulbasaur released the seed from it's bulb and it made contact as it began to suck energy from Sceptile's body. It didn't flinch as the Solar Beam was released ripping through the ground causing more burns to appear.

Rod cried out: "Bulbasaur jump to your right and use Poison Powder!"

Damon laughed loudly: "What's wrong Rod, afraid to attack me head on? Sceptile use Leaf Storm!"

Rod buckled slightly as leaves rose from around Sceptile's body, making impact on Bulbasaur resulting in cuts on its legs as the pink Powder of Poison emitted from Bulbasaur into the air, and landed on Sceptile that flinched as the Leach Seed and Poison took simultaneous effect. Bulbasaur landed back on the ground panting, it was already tiring from the battle and Rod had to be wary of that. He had the Sceptile struggling with status ailments but he needed to attack soon.

Rod called: "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!"

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm again!"

The attacks collided in midair with Leaves hitting both Pokemon before Bulbasaur was thrown back once again smacking into a tree. He was getting overpowered as Sceptile was buckling again under the energy sapping moves induced upon it. Damon looked uninterested in this, and Rod suddenly had an idea. Damon wasn't watching his Pokemon's defences drop with the moves used by his Bulbasaur. He had to strike when Sceptile was being hit for damage.

"Bulbasaur, use Sweet Scent!"

Damon laughed again, his voice echoing in the valley, "Rod you really know how to lose a battle. Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile was slower in charging up it's blades on its arms as the smell from Bulbasaur hit him. It seemed infatuated but still Damon didn't notice, being to distracted with hits apparent success. Sceptile buckled slightly again and Rod struck the penultimate attack.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip, NOW!"

Forrest nodded in joy as Bulbasaur's extending vines smacked Sceptile down to the ground. And there it remained to the now shocked Damon who yelled out: "What happened? Sceptile get up!"

Rod spoke: "Your Pokemon isn't getting up, and that means you have lost. Leave this place now!"

Bulbasaur growled along as Forrest looked on holding a Pokeball in his hand. He spoke: "Leave now or you will have on explosive finish."

Rod took a few steps back, he knew what Forrest meant. He returned his Bulbasaur as Damon replied: "Try your best, I am not leaving here after all my training."

"Electrode, EXPLOSION!" The Pokemon appeared and exploded upon contact with the air, sending them all flying backwards as the smoke appeared in the sky. Damon had been blown away unexpectedly, and as the smoke cleared he was nowhere in sight. Rod and Forrest cried out in happiness at Damon's departure. The Forest could now regrow back to how it was before and the hundreds of Pokemon living here could return.

"So does this wrap it up?" Rod asked perplexed as they left the burning forest behind them hours later.

"Not yet, we still need to find out what the Slugma are doing around the area." Forrest replied as he opened up his Town Map again. "When we reach Rustboro, lets tell Officer Jenny about Damon and she'll sort him out for good.

"Agreed."

The both walked away from a smouldering forest with their sights set on the Rustboro Gym and the Pokemon Trainer School.


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting a Legend

Rustboro City: Meeting a Legend

Rustboro City was a centre point of all businesses and employment opportunities. Many of the upper class and qualified workers came here to find jobs and to enjoy life with other people similar to them. The Devon Corporation building was responsible for a lot of inventions in the Pokemon world including the PokeNav and even a device to bring fossils to life. The Pokemon Trainer school was nearby the gym, and Rod and Forrest made sure they were to visit it before making any challenges for the second badge in the Hoenn region.

They sat in the Pokemon Centre packing their bags after cleaning themselves off after the events in Petalburg Forest. They had sent word to Professor Birch about the Shroomish and he said he would handle the rest. However, it was still up to them to find out why the Slugma appeared so far from their natural homelands. As they walked downstairs looking at the overcast day out of a window, Nurse Joy called them over.

"Rod and Forrest!" She called out. "Someone here wants to see you."

Rod replied confused, they hadn't arranged to meet anyone: "Who is it?"

"He's just outside."

Moments later, Rod and Forrest walked outside of the Pokemon Centre into the growing breeze to see Steven Stone standing outside. It had only been a few weeks since they last saw him, but he already looked fitter and stronger than ever before. He gave a greeting wave and walked towards the two and spoke.

"Hello again," He was happy as he spoke. "Ready to take on the Gym? I hear you defeated Norman!"

Rod laughed and replied: "Yes I did, it was a hard match though."

"It's always hard when Norman's in a battle, one tough trainer."

Forrest then asked casually: "Have you ever lost a match, Steven?"

Steven smiled and replied: "I've lost many, a lot more than most Champions. However, one boy who defeated me rather recently. He was one talented trainer.

Rod asked curiously: "What's his name? I want to battle with him!"

"Maybe one day you'll meet him."

All three of them walked around the busy streets of Rustboro City talking about the events in Petalburg before Rod suddenly asked: "So Steven, what are you doing here?"

"I'm currently on my way to Rusturf Tunnel, I keep hearing of another Whismur problem over there."

"But why see us then?"

"Thought I'd just give you a helpful tip on defeating Roxanne. She uses rock type Pokemon, but be aware her Pokemon don't have many offensive attacks so think of a strategy around all that."

Rod nodded and looked at Forrest, who was also mainly a rock type trainer. He would have to think of a way to disable her defensive moves and corner her in that way. If she lacked the offensive power, then it would be obvious to attack full on. But that's what she wanted, he had to think of a move his Pokemon could use.

They walked over to the Pokemon Trainer School nearby the gym and Steven departed as he walked towards the nearby mountainous region. The school was loud with people talking out of the windows and doors. They had to find help for Forrest's Electrode and its Explosion addiction, and also find Roxanne to challenge her for a Gym Battle.

…

Alder had spoken to the other Gym Leaders in Unova about his encounter with Team Rocket and the Kanto Military. He wasn't surprised that they were all confused as to how those two forces had met. Kanto was slowly being turned into a battleground, and Alder was unsure if the Unova region should help or even engage in combat. He walked, as he always did, to Castelia City: the home of the Unova Government and Military organisations to discuss further action. It was either Kanto keep its problems domestic or Unova goes to war as well.

Miles away, but yet simultaneously, N remained content at his new palace at the former Indigo Plateau. New orders had been dished out from Giovanni himself to begin the reign of terror on Kanto. Project D, as they called it, would begin soon with all the main forces of Kanto being used against it. Team Rocket would complete the takeover of Kanto very soon, but yet there was still something in the path once again. The Dragon Tamers of Johto. They seemed to stand so firm with the Kanto Government, but yet were annoyingly graceful and powerful. N's job was to find them, to find Lance – the dragon master himself – and force his support over them. N knew how Giovanni wanted it done: full flighted force and pain. No mercy.

N glanced down at the six pokeballs on his lap and smiled wondering which one he would use in combat first to take on a dragon.

…

Evening dawned over Rustboro City as Rod and Forrest returned to the Pokemon Centre once again with further answers about their journey. Roxanne agreed to a battle, but it would have to wait until end of the week due to her commitments with the trainer school. Electrode's problems would be solved over time when it learns to control its power, and Forrest had begun to work on a new attack named Charge to control the temptations to explode upon appearance in the air. Both trainers agreed that a visit to Rusturf Tunnel could help with training for what seemed to be a tough battle at the Gym. Roxanne sounded confident, even more than Norman was, and Rod felt uncomfortable with the Pokemon he had on him against hers. He needed more depth, and a sixth Pokemon would calm his nerves.

He spoke to Forrest as their food arrived at the table: "I need more Pokemon, even from battling Norman I knew I needed more options."

Forrest replied after drinking his coffee, "It's always good to have more, but just make sure you catch Pokemon because they will benefit your team just not out of the idea of having more. You have to care for all of them."

"Agreed." Rod began to look at his team so far. He had a few types of grass, fire, normal, flying, bug and poison. But in terms of move sets it was a bit obvious at times what his Pokemon were able to do.

Just as they were finishing their meal and returning their sleepy Pokemon, Nurse Joy appeared at the table. Rod looked up and saw the always cheerful face, and greeted her.

Nurse Joy spoke: "Hello Rod and Forrest, there's a letter here for you. It's from Kanto."

She walked off leaving them in confusion as Rod opened the letter addressed to him. It was from his father, Blue, and seemed to have been written in a hurry. Rod scanned it quickly, slightly in awe that his father would go to this distance to find him and write to him. Forrest asked quickly: "What does he want?

Rod replied quietly: "He's leaving Kanto", saying the league there has shut down and the Gym Leaders have joined Team Rocket."

"That explains why Ariana wanted to find him through you, looks like he avoided capture."

"Looks that way, doesn't say where he's going but at least he's safe. Something I don't have to worry about much."

They walked out of the Café discussing the future of their home towns and would the growing Team Rocket threat continue over to Johto or any other regions. They concluded that something must have been getting done, and Hoenn having trainers like Steven Stone would definitely defeat Team Rocket if they appeared here.

They reached the lobby of the centre to ask for their rooms for the night and stood behind a trainer at the desk. Rod recognised him from somewhere. He was older than he was, had a blue cap and a Pikachu sat on his shoulder. As he turned around both Rod and Forrest were shocked to instantly recognise the face that appeared.

They both exclaimed: "You're Ash! The trainer from Pallet Town!"

Ash stepped back a bit in shock of the trainers yelling and then he smiled as his Pikachu greeted them with sparks from its cheeks. Forrest spoke first: "Ash it has been awhile!"

Rod looked around shocked and spoke: "You know him? How?"

Ash spoke for the first time: "Hey Forrest, what a surprise to see you here. Decided to leave Kanto as well?"

"Yes, I've decided to travel with Rod over here to Hoenn so he can compete in the league."

Ash smiled slightly and shook Rod's hand saying: "It's a hard league, I didn't do as well as I could when I competed years ago."

Rod stuttered: "It-it's such an honour to meet you Ash, you won the Unova League. I've read and heard about how you helped end the feud with Team Magma and Aqua, and about your accomplishments against the Elite Four and Battle Frontiers!"

Ash smiled and blushed slightly: "That carries a lot of great memories doesn't it Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and smiled. "I wish you all the luck in your travels, it's not easy but make sure you have fun!"

Rod and Forrest both nodded in agreement, and they continued to speak about their plans in the upcoming months and days. Rod grew more and more restless, he knew what he had to do. This was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

In the middle of the conversation Rod suddenly blurted out: "Ash, will you battle with me tomorrow morning?"

Ash smiled and his hand turned into a fist and punched the air: "Of course I'll have a battle with you. I warn you though I don't go easy!"

Rod smiled, what an opportunity: "I can't wait, so a three on three battle tomorrow? It will be good experience for my battle with Roxanne."

"It will be fun, "Ash laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then, come on Pikachu!"

They walked out of the Pokemon Centre as Rod stared in amazement and then spoke to Forrest: "You knew him all along? And didn't tell me? He's a legend in Kanto!"

"Aha, yes I do know him he travelled with my brother Brock for many years."

"Of course, but where is Brock now?"

"He's travelling, learning about Breeding and Pokemon Doctoring. I hope to see him again soon."

They went up to their rooms and tried to sleep. Forrest snored away as Rod twisted and turned as he dreamt of the battle the next day. Rod versus Ash, the trainer from Pallet Town and the man who had taken on so many legendary Pokemon. He wondered what Pokemon Ash would use, he had so many!


	19. Chapter 19 - When New Meets Old

When the New Meets the Old

Rod had watched many regional league competitions before starting out on his journey. Ash was in several of them using a variety of Pokemon, and finally managing to win the Unova league with a well-balanced and in depth team. It turned out that after Unova, Ash had returned to Hoenn in an attempt to take on its new Battle Frontier, and also to rechallenge the Hoenn League. Steven had mentioned a trainer beating him recently, and that trainer was Ash himself. Defeating the champion in a full six on six battle.

Rod got dressed and looked down at the three Pokeballs he had chosen to use against Ash. He had no idea what Pokemon Ash would use, but he just simply had too adapt. Ash's battling style was unorthodox, and completely unpredictable. Rod put his shoes on and headed downstairs to meet Forrest.

An hour later they were all outside behind the Pokemon centre of Rustboro City. Rod noticed Ash was already there feeding Pikachu, his loyal partner. Rod had seen Pikachu defeat opponent's way past the normal capability of a Pikachu alone and inside he hoped Ash wouldn't use it against him. Forrest had told Rod about Ash's battling as well, and said that he would be tremendously difficult to defeat.

They stood opposite each other, Rod nervous and Ash looking determined. Ash spoke first: "Are you ready?"

Rod replied: "Yes, lets battle!"

Ash smiled and released his first Pokemon crying out: "Glalie, I choose you!"

Rod hesitated as Ash released The Face Pokemon. Ice type, and caught in Hoenn. Rod had a vivid memory of Ash using it in the Hoenn League many years ago. It looked strong and larger from memory now, and growled at Rod sending a chill down his spine. He had no choice, he had to battle now.

Ash noticed Rod's hesitation and spoke: "Rod, just battle your own way. Don't worry about what I'm going to do, concentrate on your own Pokemon."

Rod nodded and released his Pokemon calling: "Slugma, let's go!"

The Lava Pokemon appeared and looked up at the levitating Ice Pokemon, both faced each other and the battle began.

Rod cried out: "Slugma, Will-O-Wisp!" The Lava Pokemon released blue flames at Glalie, Rod wanted to lower its attack. But Ash had other ideas.

"Glalie, use Blizzard!" Ash commanded with a smile, he was excited at this challenge. The Ice Pokemon opened its mouth and released winds of snow and cold haze. The Will-O-Wisp attack disappeared in an instant and Slugma was hit directly, flying backwards on the battle field in the Blizzard attack. Rod yelled out: "Slugma no! Use Heat Wave!"

The Lava Pokemon attempted to release fire, but its body began to grow grey with the attack and seemed frozen to the spot unmoving. Rod flinched as Ash cried out: "Headbutt, now!"

Glalie stopped the Blizzard and flew directly at Slugma making contact hard on its head. Slugma flew backwards and hit the ground fainted. Forrest commanded Rod's defeat, and granted Ash the winner of round one. Both trainers returned their Pokemon chanting deserved comments.

Rod spoke first: "Your Glalie is so tough; I didn't know what to do!"

Ash laughed and replied: "Your Slugma was awesome as well, so what's up next?

Rod opened his next Pokeball and called: "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

The seed Pokemon appeared to the satisfaction of Ash. Rod then remembered Ash has a Bulbasaur as well, albeit much stronger than his. Rod spoke to Bulbasaur, gave it words of encouragement and to try its best. They both braced themselves as Ash released his next Pokemon.

"Scrafty, time to turn this on!"

The Hoodlum Pokemon appeared, its dark eyelids opened as it held its skin around its legs up. The red horn on its head seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. It was a Pokemon native to the Unova region. Rod had no idea how this Pokemon moved, but he had witnessed Ash used its pre-evolutionised form in the Unova League, but now it had evolved.

Ash started first this time: "Scrafty use Brick Break!"

Rod reacted quickly, he had no choice! "Bulbasaur, dodge and use Leach Seed!"

It was a technique he had used a lot with his starter Pokemon, and a quick way to lower the power of the opposition. He saw Forrest smile as Bulbasaur dived out of the way of Scrafty's flailing hands in the air, before releasing a seed from its bulb that consumed the Hoodlum Pokemon sucking its energy in red light.

Ash smiled and spoke: "Nice move Rod, wish my Bulbasaur was here to see this battle."

Rod replied: "We're just getting started! Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!"

"Scrafty use Roar, and then return!"

Rod looked on shocked as Bulbasaur was returned to his Pokeball before Ariados was released onto the field. The Spider Pokemon looked confused but Rod reassured it, that the Roar move would randomly change his Pokemon for another. Scrafty returned to Ash and he thanked it for its effort. Forrest looked on seriously before calling out: "Rod be careful, this is where Ash gets dangerous – these sort of tactics!"

Ash didn't seem concerned by Forrest's thought process and brought out his third Pokemon calling: "Corphish, I choose you!"

The small Ruffian water type Pokemon appeared and bared its pincers in the direction of Ariados who growled back.

Rod started off quickly: "Ariados use Venoshock!"

"Corphish use Guillotine!"

Both Rod and Forrest gasped at the choice of move. Guillotine was capable of knocking a Pokemon out in one turn but to use it was extremely risky because of its accuracy to make contact. Rod watched on as Ash's Corphish dived up into the air dodging the poison Venoshock from Ariados' mouth and flying downwards at full pelt flattening the Spider Pokemon onto the ground before releasing glowing pincers on its back. The explosion appeared after as Corphish dived off. Rod called out through the smoke hoping Ariados was able to avoid the attack.

The smoke cleared and Ariados was knocked out cold meaning Ash had defeated two of Rod's Pokemon, whilst Rod had barely touched his. Rod returned his fainted Ariados and questioned Ash's move choice: "How can you rely on a move like that?"

Ash replied with a smile: "Something I learnt off an old rival of mine. Guillotine works the best when up close, it's harder to miss like that. I was using it from afar before and it took too long, so I now wait for opportunities where your Pokemon are not mobile. Such as you using Venoshock; that gave me a chance to attempt it."

Rod nodded and began to panic; this battle had not gone anywhere near to plan. He released Bulbasaur once again, his last Pokemon. Ash decided to stay with Corphish.

Rod started first: "Bulbasaur use Razor-"

His sentence was cut short as Bulbasaur began to glow. Forrest barked out in happiness: "Evolving, its evolving!"

Ash applauded as Rod witnessed Ivysaur appear from the glowing Pokemon. It's bulb had sprouted into a healthy pink rose and it growled out "IVYYSAUR!"

Rod smiled and spoke to Ash: "The real battle starts now!"

Ash smiled back and agreed.

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf!"

"Corphish, Bubblebeam!"

The attacks collided with Ivysaur's increased power now adding weight to the sharp leaves. They carved through the Bubblebeam released and made direct contact with Corphish who was thrown high in the air squealing in pain. Rod continued the attacks; Ivysaur's new power was really helping at the moment.

"Use Razor Leaf again!"

Ivysaur released further leaves that carved through the air slicing it around and heading at the still stunned Corphish. Ash didn't look concerned as he called his next move.

"Aerial Ace now!"

Rod was shocked as Corphish formed the air around it creating white blades around as it fell towards the leaves from Ivysaur. How could it have learnt Aerial Ace, did Ash know Corphish would be launched in the air?

Corphish picked up speed falling as it took the Leaves head on slicing through them easily. Rod cried out: "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip and hit the ground!"

Ash smiled and called: "Now you're really thinking!"

Ivysaur released its vines and propelled itself high above the ground leading to Corphish missing the attack and hitting the ground hard. Rod knew he had to react quickly again, who knows what other attacks Corphish knew.

Ash reacted first however calling: "Corphish, Double Team!"

Another surprise! Rod had to react, he couldn't back down now! "Ivysaur use Razor Leaf from the air, and fly downwards!"

The evolved Seed Pokemon flew downwards towards Corphish who began to duplicate itself as Rod predicted. The Razor Leafs knocked the hallucinations away revealing the real Corphish on the spot. Ivysaur made direct contact sending Corphish flying across the ground in pain. Rod saw Ash flinch slightly, he had to win this. There was no better chance than now!

"Ivysaur use Double Edge!"

Ash smiled, and Rod panicked. "Guillotine!"

Rod watched again as Ash's Corphish dived into the air and down towards the speeding Ivysaur as they both made direct contact creating another explosion of smoke. Rod peered through and saw both Pokemon fainted on the ground. It was a draw, but Rod had lost. Both trainers returned their Pokemon as Forrest ran over to congratulate both for their efforts.

Later in the Pokemon Centre they discussed the battle with Ash commenting on Rod's ability to become unpredictable, but admitted he had to learn from mistakes in battle. Rod agreed and they asked where Ash would head to next.

Ash spoke: "I'm heading back to Littleroot to meet an old friend, but I'm sure we'll meet again and for sure we'll battle. I hope to see you at the Hoenn League."

Rod stood up and shook Ash's hand, the opportunity was unreal and he had managed to defeat one of his prized Pokemon. They bedded each other farewell and Ash departed from Rustboro City with his Pikachu happily hanging onto his hat.


	20. Chapter 20: Thieving Encounter

A Thieving Encounter

Rusturf Tunnel, or known as Rustboro Tunnel now, had been caved in several times in the past. The presence of Whismur had been removed and its evolved forms due to climate changes in the Hoenn region. Now in the Autumn time, it was just too cold for the Whismur to live upon the areas. Forrest and Rod arrived at the cave opening on an overcast day, rain would fall eventually, but for now they wanted to explore the cave and hopefully find a sixth Pokemon for Rod's team.

Forrest's Trapinch was rummaging around in the ground as they sat on the rocks outside eating their sandwiches for lunch.

Rod commented: "Sure is energetic this Trapinch!"

Forrest laughed and agreed. "It just keeps moving, no idea if it even knows that it's under trainer control."

"What Pokemon do you think we'll find in there?" Rod asked pointing at the dark opening of the tunnel.

"Lots of Zubat, maybe some other rock or ground Pokemon. Have to find out."

They finished their meals and all of them including Trapinch wandered into the darkness of Rustboro Tunnel.

"Electrode, use Flash!" Forrest released his electric Pokemon who began to charge to avoid Explosion before releasing a bright flash around the area. It was wide, but the ceiling seemed to be irregular in height as they walked on in. There was no sound at all and that was what sent chills down Rod's back. He placed one hand on one of his Pokeballs, ready in case anything struck from the shadows around.

Forrest looked up and saw the Zubat sleeping quietly hanging from the top of the cave as Electrode's flash seemed to illuminate the area. They reached an even more open cavern when a sound was heard. Muffled yelling and even screaming was heard from behind a wall in front of them. They jumped back in shock as the wall cracked slightly in front of them. The screaming grew louder, and Rod realised that someone was getting hurt from around the wall. It was a female voice, and a male voice speaking. A Pokemon Battle? He heard cries of Pokemon

Rod spoke out: "Forrest behind this wall we need to get through it!"

"Right! Trapinch use Dig!"

Trapinch disappeared under the ground and dug underneath the wall, the whole was quite large and Forrest returned Electrode and jumped in with Rod to follow it through. The ground was wet and cold as they slid through it finally reaching the surface which was lighter.

Rod looked out of the whole to a scene of destruction. A person in black was at one side of the room with a Lairon growling in front. The other side of the room had a girl, only in her teenage years against a wall in fear. She screamed more as Rod and Forrest appeared from the ground nearby her. She had an Electrike that was bruised heavily and sparking. It had taken damage.

Rod jumped out and yelled at the darkened person: "Who are you, what is going on here?

The figure spoke softly: "Get out of here kid, the girl is mine. She has taken something from me, and I intend on getting it back."

Forrest then spoke: "You don't harm her Pokemon like this; surely it can't be that big of a deal?"

The person spoke again: "You know nothing kid, she has something from the Devon Corporation that I desire."

The girl behind them spoke shrilly: "It's mine, it's my fathers!"

Devon Corporation was the head company in charge of the many appliances around the Hoenn region seen in houses. Pokemon trainers normally accessed their shops for unique new Pokeballs to use on their travels. Rod glanced at Forrest and nodded.

He spoke: "Whatever you want from Devon, you're not getting it. I don't like the look of you!"

"You have no idea who you're messing with boy!"

The person commanded her Lairon to use Shock Wave and the three trainers dived away as Trapinch continued to dig at the ground around them playfully.

Forrest cried out: "Trapinch use Dig again!"

Trapinch disappeared underneath the ground before appearing below Lairon and dealing a heavy blow from the ground before returning to playing. Lairon flinched as the person hesitated slightly.

The person spoke again: "Don't make me your enemy, you will regret it!"

Rod released Furret and commanded the use of Iron Tail, a new move learnt recently. The Furret Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball and hit Lairon again hard with a glowing iron hard tail causing it to faint.

Furret growled out loud as Lairon lay on the ground in pain. The person returned it into it's Pokeball, and took off the hat on its head. It was a male, and he was older with dark marks on his forehead and cheeks.

Rod demanded: "Who are you, what do you want?"

He spoke: "I am from the Thieves Guild here in Hoenn, and we need that particular part from the girl to finish a project. Hand it over or all of you will pay!"

The girl again spoke: "Leave me alone, can't a trainer leave home in peace?"

So she was a trainer, and she looked recent from what Rod saw in her now shaking Electrike. It was hurt and needed help urgently. Rod spoke to Forrest: "Forrest you have to get the Electrike to a Pokemon Centre, I can handle this here!"

Forrest agreed, and spoke to the girl: "Let's get out of here."

The man saw what was happening and released a second Pokemon blocking their path to Trapinch's hole in the ground. "Golett stop them! Use Shadow Punch!"

"Furret, use Odor Sleuth and use Headbutt!"

Furret dived in the air releasing waves that revealed Golett's ghostly form in the area and the normal type move hit. Odor Sleuth removed the ghost type advantage. Furret hit it hard as it went straight into the cave wall sending the area in shakes. Forrest and the girl disappeared into the hole leaving Rod and the man there alone.

The man looked on, now scared at the power Rod had at his disposal. "This won't be the last time you hear from us. And next time expect something tougher!"

Rod replied: "We'll deal with whatever you thieves deal with! Furret use Iron Tail!"

Furret flew towards the man who released a Smoke Ball and disappeared within it, Furret's Iron Tail hit nothingness as he vanished. His Golett had been left behind, and a Pokeball was on the ground where he disappeared. The thief had left his Pokemon behind!

Rod grabbed the Pokeball from the ground as the cave began to shake even more, this room was unstable and he had to go. The cracks on the walls around it revealed sunlight peering through, he had to break out fast. The Golett was panicking as rocks fell from the sky. Rod released Ivysaur and commanded Vine Whip to stop the rocks falling.

"Golett you have to help us get out and Furret use Iron Tail on the wall!"

The Automation and Furret Pokemon flew towards the wall with their attacks and a hole was left in the dull atmosphere. Rod returned Ivysaur and Furret and dived under the wall pulling Golett with him as the room collapsed. Outside they fell down a slope hitting branches and trees before planting on the ground painfully.

Rod returned to Rustboro Pokemon Centre weakly, the fall had severed his legs and Golett had to help him with balance. They reached inside the Pokemon Centre and Rod collapsed on the ground in pain as Forrest, Nurse Joy and the girl rushed over. Rod passed out as they surrounded him.

Rod awoke later on in bed with his Pokemon around him looking down. He panicked and jumped out of bed as he flinched in pain. He looked down as his splintered leg and saw it had been wrapped tightly in bandages. His Pokemon helped him back up and he thanked them before asking: "Where is everyone? Golett, the other Pokeball, Forrest? The girl? Electrike!"

Ivysaur pointed a vine towards the door as it swung open and they all walked in but with Officer Jenny as well who looked serious. She approached Rod and immediately asked: "What happened in there, a whole entire cavern collapsed!"

Rod explained his encounter with the man and how he left his Pokemon behind has he disappeared in a Smoke Ball. Officer Jenny wrote it down on a notepad she revealed and spoke again. "He is from the Thieves Guild. You see Rod, they are a new organisation here in Hoenn but many sources say they have originated from Unova. Thanks for your information."

"What about the Pokemon he left behind?"

"With these thieves, when they are defeated they leave their Pokemon behind as a way to show honour and respect it seems. I guess they are yours to keep if you want?"

Rod sat back down and thought on what Pokemon the thief had dropped. A Golett was rare to Hoenn, and had a unique typing that could be useful. It also helped him get out of the cave alive and back to the Pokemon Centre. The other was a Lairon, the evolved form of Aron. Steel Ground type would be another useful tool.

Rod looked up and spoke: "I'll keep them both."

Forrest then said: "You can't use Lairon yet because you have seven Pokemon on you."

"I think I'll get in contact with Professor Birch, I think Staravia might need some relaxation somewhere away from all this."

It was all agreed and Rod gave Golett a Pokeball and it went inside happily. At least it seemed happy to have a permanent trainer. This was not the way Rod expected to have gotten new Pokemon under his command.

The girl then approached through the crowd as Officer Jenny left. She was accompanied by an elderly man who Rod instantly recognised as the head of Devon, he had seen his name back in Viridian City on a lot of the house appliances.

He spoke: "Hello Rod and Forrest, this is a gift of thanks for saving my young daughter Olivia from danger. Thank you so much."

The girl nodded shyly and smiled.

Rod replied: "It's perfectly fine, I hope your Electrike is ok!"

The girl spoke: "it's fine, just resting now. Thank you so much!"

The Head of Devon approached Forrest first and gave him a Berry Pouch. Forrest opened it and saw the rare berries inside and thanked him gratefully. He then went over to Rod and gave him a bag of new Pokeballs. Rod recognised Heavy, Timer and also net Balls within.

He spoke: "Thank you so much, I wish you luck on your journey Olivia."

She smiled again and left with her father. Rod's Pokemon all gathered around and he smiled at them before looking at Staravia.

"Hey Staravia, do you mind hanging with Professor Birch for a while? You deserve some rest, and I'm sure you'll learn some new things over there. I want to use you in the next gym after Roxanne."

Staravia looked upset but then it disappeared as Rod patted its head. Rod spoke again: "I'll get you back real soon, and we'll start rotating the team around for each new gym ok guys?"

His team of Pokemon cheered at the new idea of returning to safety at Littleroot Town every now and then.

Forrest agreed with the decision and Rod limped downstairs to eat and prepare for his upcoming Gym Battle with Roxanne.


	21. Chapter 21: Things That Tick at Night

Things That Tick In the Night

Forrest awoke suddenly. His dream had been shattered suddenly and now he was awake staring up into the ceiling of the Pokemon Centre. He heard Rod still snoring in the bunk below and he sat up on his bed yawning slightly and checking the time. It was still early, but something must have gotten him to wake up. He listened to his thoughts in the snoring until he heard it. A ticking sound echoed silently around the room, so quiet that it was barely audible. He climbed out of the bunk quietly, he didn't want to wake Rod up after the day he had yesterday. He looked at his friend's leg still bandaged up and limp. The tick was heard again and Forrest approached it. It came from the hallway outside of the room.

He took his Pokeballs from his bedside table, opened the door and stepped out into the strangely dark hallway. Normally somebody would be awake at this time especially in a Pokemon Centre where emergencies could happen at any time. He walked down the hallway barefoot and realised that the floor was slightly damp as if it was raining. What was going on? Something felt wrong and he knew it. He walked downstairs to the main lobby area of the Pokemon Centre. It was pitch dark but he found his way around steadily, attempting to avoid the obstacles of chairs in the way.

He whispered: "Nurse Joy? Chansey? Where are you?"

He looked out of the windows expecting moonlight but there was none, in fact it was hazy outside dark and nothing in view. Forrest began to panic and he approached the sliding doors to leave the centre. They wouldn't open. The whole entire Pokemon Centre was shut down and no sounds was heard apart from the ticking. Forrest turned around to go and wake Rod up, he didn't like the look of this. To his panic again the stairs behind him had vanished. The Pokemon seemed to be melting around him as he cried out in shock as sounds were heard. Ghostly voices appeared in the growing dark haze around him and Forrest called out names hoping for answers. The ticking grew louder and seemed to be approaching where Forrest stood on the now even wetter ground.

Forrest picked up a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it into the air calling: "Electrode, use Explosion!"

Electrode appeared and growled out at the approaching hazy darkness around. It looked at Forrest for confirmation of the move and then exploded. It sent Forrest flying backwards into the darkness and smoke ensued from the Pokeball shaped Pokemon. The haze began to slowly disappear and Forrest returned Electrode as the Pokemon Centre rematerialsed around him.

He looked ahead as the ghostly voices continued and a Pokemon appeared, silhouetted in the smoke. A Hypno emerged from the smoke looking enraged and furious. It answered a lot of questions about the strange hallucination. It growled outwards and Forrest called back at it: "What are you doing here? Let me out of this dream!"

It must have used Dream Eater and woken Forrest into his own dream. He had to get out returning to reality. The Hypno shook its head angrily, it seemed adamant to keep Forrest here. But then Forrest remembered that Hypno eats dreams, it must be continuing to munch on the one Forrest had. He had to defeat it to escape.

"Hypno you don't want a battle here, return me!"

It shook its head again, and Forrest released Trapinch in front who immediately started to attempt digging around. Hypno looked at the call for battle and shot a Psybeam attack towards the Trapinch.

Forrest cried out: "Trapinch dodge and use Earthquake!"

Trapinch dived out of the way of multi-coloured psychic beam and released a thundering Earthquake that shook the area around them to pieces. Hypno cried out in pain at the ground erupted beneath it.

Forrest continued: "Now use Crunch!"

Trapinch flew upwards and chomped Hypno's arm hard, super effective and Hypno called out in pain again and buckled to its knees. Pandemonium erupted around them all as Hypno vanished into nothingness and Forrest returned Trapinch to it's Pokeball. He yelled out as the floor disappeared and he was falling into the darkness. Falling and falling….

Sunlight smacked him hard on the face as he woke up. It was bright and sunlight beamed through the open window. Was he back? He looked down and saw Rod writing notes about the battle against Roxanne.

Rod turned around and saw Forrest awake: "You had one crazy dream, what happened?"

Forrest replied whilst rubbing his aching head: "There's a Hypno around here, and it ate my dream."

Rod replied: "A Hypno? Interesting, wondering where it is"

"Thank goodness it's not here. How's your knee?"

"Getting better, should be alright for the Gym Battle tonight against Roxanne, that badge is just as good as mine!"

They both got dressed and headed downstairs for yet another meal at Rustboro City Pokemon Centre. As they walked downstairs they saw it. The Hypno was there. Forrest exclaimed and pointed at it before rushing down the stairs at the surprise of Rod. He ran towards the Hypno and its trainer and pushed him aside.

The trainer got up angry: "What's the big idea?"

Forrest replied: "You're Hypno ate my dream last night that was crazy!"

"Haha afraid of a bad dream are we?" The trainer chuckled, "Thanks for proving how strong my Hypno's Dream Eater move was."

"You did it on purpose?"

"No, but Hypno here is learning it's new move and it must have just found you sound asleep."

The trainer apologised before leaving the Pokemon Centre still laughing a bit about Forrest's reaction to the dream.

Rod and Forrest watched him disappear into the moving crowd. They sat at the Café eating for hopefully the last time discussing what plan of action Rod was to use against Roxanne. Word had come via email that it would be yet another three on three battle in the gym against her Rock type Pokemon.

Forrest asked: "Will you use your new Pokemon in this battle?"

Rod thought and replied: "Golett would be useful and also Lairon but I think my other Pokemon deserve to battle whilst those two im still getting to know them.

"So Furret, Ariados and Bulbasaur maybe? Slugma has battle a lot!"

"I think Slugma deserves a break although it is very strong, it's not the best Gym for it anyway."

…

N and Lance had met. Alder had put all the Gym Leaders into prison in Unova and a court case was out for the Kanto Military to explain their actions. Giovanni escaped capture and returned to Kanto where now he and N stood against Lance the Johto and Dragon champion.

N spoke first: "Join us Lance or get vapourised with your precious Dragon Pokemon!"

Lance laughed and replied: "Team Rocket? You guys were easy to defeat once and we will do it again easily."

Giovanni spoke softly: "Lance, you really don't want to engage in battle here. We all know what destruction lays ahead."

Lance was confused: "Destruction? What are you talking about?

N laughed: "Lance you join forces with us or we will destroy this region and recreate it as our own. We have the firepower and the Pokemon to take it"

Lance glared at them and demanded: "You will never take Kanto as long as I am here, Kanto is still a free land."

Both trainers readied their Pokemon, for what would be the battle to decide a regions fate or success.


	22. Chapter 22 - Roxanne

Roxanne and the Stone Badge

Rustboro Gym's battlefield was rough and full of hard boulders. It was situated adjacent to the Pokemon Trainer School of where its leader, Roxanne, taught upcoming the trainers the basics of training Pokemon. She stood wearing a jumped across the battlefield with a confident smile on her face. Her students were dotted around the stadium's bleaches. They were all cheering Roxanne even before the battle started. Forrest sat next to Steven who returned to Rustboro to watch the battle. They met again at the Pokemon Centre before Steven agreed to watch how Rod would handle Roxanne.

Roxanne spoke first: "Rod are you ready? You may have beaten Norman, but I am stronger."

Rod replied with his own confidence: "I am ready Roxanne, let's do this!"

He kept telling himself the words Ash said _"play your own game." _It was the only style he knew, and he had to bring it again here.

Roxanne released her first Pokemon calling: "Nosepass, let's go!"

Rod watched the Compass Pokemon appear, a pure Rock type, but he had to be careful for secret moves such as the odd Zap Cannon. He had to predict what was coming.

Rod called out: "Golett, you're up!"

Rod couldn't help but to look over at a confused Forrest as the Automaton appeared. Rod called out to it: "This is our first proper battle Golett, show me the power that I've seen!"

Roxanne laughed: "First battle? This is not just an ordinary battle you know Rod!"

Rod smiled: "Watch us mix it up then!"

"Nosepass, Power Gem!"

"Golett, Iron Defense!"

Rod's Golett glowed slightly as it sharpened its body creating further defences as the rock type Power Gem move approached with rocks sparkling in the air. Contact was made but Golett seemed undamaged and healthy.

Roxanne spoke again: "Nosepass, Lock-On!"

Rod braced himself as target marks appeared on Golett's body, the next attack would hit for sure. But he couldn't imagine what move Roxanne had, Zap Cannon would be ineffective against Golett's ground type. What was she thinking?

"Golett, use Magnitude full power!"

Golett cried out and slammed the ground with its fists creating waves of energy that thundered around the battlefield. The students in the stands hung on tightly as the ground shook. Nosepass was hit off balance and it nearly fell on its back. The attack had done its damage.

"Nosepass, use Thunder Wave!"

Rod now saw her plan, to slow Golett down to prevent it from moving freely around. "Golett use Iron Defense again!"

The Thunder Wave hit and Golett cried out as its movement was restricted. At the same time its defense increased once again. Rod looked on as the dust disappeared off the battlefield. It was the most defensive battle he had ever been in, Roxanne wanted him to attack but it wasn't his style. Could he pull it off?

Roxanne noticed Rod's slight hesitation and spoke directly to him: "Rod, I battle differently from Norman. I am here to test you. Can you deal with my style?"

Rod glanced up as Golett sparked slightly from the previous attack and spoke: "Roxanne you will be hard to beat, but I have thought about this."

"Show me your true power!"

"Gladly, Golett use Safeguard!"

Golett glowed bright as the paralysis was removed sending sparks flying around the battlefield. Roxanne watched on and braced herself with Nosepass ready. She called: "Nosepass use Smackdown!"

"Golett use Shadow Punch!"

Golett flew directly at the oncoming Nosepass with its fists becoming ghost like and releasing it directly. Golett dived out of the way as the fists made contact and sent Nosepass flying towards the wall making direct collision. Rod knew how the impact was so great. Iron First was Golett's special ability, making punching moves stronger and even more accurate. It was the best move to return attacks with, and it worked well. Golett cried out in victory as Roxanne's Nosepass collapsed fainted onto the ground. She returned it and spoke to Rod again.

"Very nice move, but this battle is just getting started! Golem now!"

Her Golem appeared, one of the heaviest Pokemon discovered. It landed with a dull thud that sent shivers through the Gym once again. Rod decided to start off quickly, he didn't know how much longer Golett could hold out.

"Golett you did great with that Shadow Punch, use it once again!"

Roxanne smiled as the attack made contact sending Golem flying backwards again slightly. But it wasn't knocked out. Rod gasped in shock as Golem rolled back up as a result, how could it take such a hit?

Roxanne spoke: "You have Iron Fist, I have Sturdy. Abilities won't work against me now Rod!"

Rod flinched slightly and called out another move: "Golett use Magnitude!"

"Golem Earthquake!"

The two attacks collided underground and the Gym shook hugely as both Pokemon were thrown around uncontrollably hitting rocks and walls repeatedly. They both cried out in pain on every hit, but how long could Golett hold out now?

"Golem, Protect!"

"No! Golett use Shadow Punch, don't let it defend itself!"

Golett reacted first and fired another round of shadow punches at the Golem who couldn't get Protect up fast enough. The attack made contact again and this time Golem fell over fainted. Rod tried not to get over the top with his domination of the battle. His Golett had taken out two of Roxanne's Pokemon and she only had one left. But which would she use? She had no idea what other Pokemon Rod had ready to go.

Roxanne spoke again with confidence: "Rod, you are a very skilful trainer. You know a lot about your Pokemon, but this is where it ends. KABUTOPS!"

The whole gym began to applaud as the students witnessed the appearance of Roxanne's most prized asset – The Shellfish Pokemon. Dual Water and Rock type, and was once said only to have appeared in legends before. It growled loudly and looked at Golett with its piercing eyes.

Roxanne smiled as she began the attacks: "Night Slash!"

"Golett use Shadow Punch!"

It was no use. Golett warmed up its fists again but Kabutops was too fast. It ran towards the Ghost/Ground duo and slashed with its claws creating dark outlines around each slash. Golett cried out in pain and flew back towards the wall. Rod dived out of the way as it made contact. A one hit knock out! He returned his new Pokemon thanking it for an amazing debut in its first battle. He looked at the Kabutops, it wouldn't be easy and he had to know more about its battling style.

"Ivysaur, it's time!"

The Seed Pokemon appeared and growled at the Fossil Pokemon ahead. It would be a difficult battle even with the four times advantage of type available to Rod. It would be his best bet to win it now, but Roxanne must have some sort of plan. Had he already fallen into it?

"Use Energy Ball!"

"X-Scissor!"

There was one move Rod didn't expect as he looked on. Ivysaur released a powerful glowing green ball and fired it at the oncoming Kabutops. It slashed downwards, it's claws now growing a light green. It redirected all of the Energy Ball's away from itself as Ivysaur and Rod watched in awe. He had to try something different!

"Ivysaur, Leach Seed!" Ivysaur once again released its seed from its growing flower and stuck onto Kabutops who flinched as its energy was slowly being removed. Roxanne didn't look at all concerned with it as she continued the onslaught of attacks. This Kabutop wasn't defensive at all; it was a huge switch in game plan!

Roxanne cried out again: "Aerial Ace!"

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf on the rocks defend yourself!" The Seed Pokemon released sharp leaves as Kabutops jumped in the air flying at the ground with glowing white air around it. Ivysaur broke the rocks and created a semi barrier with its vines as the students all looked at awe at Rod's use of the battlefield. Kabutops kept going and smashed the rocks aside with pure ease and spite. Rod was shocked as it came closer and closer. It was taking damage but it just wouldn't give up!

"Ivysaur, Energy Ball again full power!"

Ivysaur released another ball of energy, larger this time and fired it at the oncoming Kabutops who seemed to be in some sort of rage as it trampled the battlefield. It made contact and an explosion ensued from the point of contact. Rod doubled back slightly and tried to look through the smoke at the outcome.

It cleared and Ivysaur was on the ground fainted and motionless. Kabutops was panting slightly as it still took damage from the Leach Seed. Rod returned his starter Pokemon congratulating it on its efforts. It was down to one on one, and he thought at what Pokemon he had left. Ariados, Furret, Slugma and his new Lairon remained. Two of them would get trampled with Kabutop's plan. He knew he had intended to use Ariados in this battle, but the type disadvantage was much too great. Furret didn't have the movepool to create something, and using the battlefield would be too risky with Lairon.

He cleared his head and closed his eyes. It didn't matter what Pokemon he chose, there was always a way!

"Slugma, I choose you!"

The Lava Pokemon appeared to the shock of the crowd. Fire type would up against a Rock and Water duo. Suicide, and even Roxanne laughed: "Rod, this is a huge mistake. You've seen the power of my Kabutops!"

Rod knew she was right, but Slugma looked ready to go and he was as well. "Slugma and I are ready. Will-O-Wisp!"

Blue flames erupted from Slugma and engulfed Kabutops. Rod saw Steven smile wryly. It was the same move he had used against him back in Petalburg City. Roxanne laughed more and commanded again: "Use Brine, finish this battle off!"

"Slugma, dodge and use Heat Wave!

Slugma dived out of the way quickly. Rod was thankful that Slugma was so quick, it was natural battler and knew how to move even before Rod commanded it. The type advantage was large but he had to be confident. As confident as his Slugma was! The fire attack didn't do much damage but Rod could see Kabutops slowing down. Leach Seed was working and the burn as well for double the damage every few seconds. He just had to keep firing attacks at it.

"Kabutops use Brine again!"

"Slugma use Heat Wave!" The attacks collided and Slugma again dodged firing more flames. Rod began to panic, could he hold on? "Slugma keep it up with that fire!"

Roxanne was growing frustrated; the battle should already be over! "Kabutops use-"

Her sentence was cut short as Kabutops collapsed suddenly on the ground the Leach Seed still sapping energy and the burn inflicted on it. Rod knew it was time to get a Gym Badge.

"Slugma, use Lava Plume, finish this battle!"

Slugma released heavy hot rocks from above and the battle was over. Rod buckled to his knees and hugged a delighted Slugma. The Stone Badge was his, and the Gym arena stood up and applauded with Forrest and Steven clapping loudly at the amazing battle. Rod returned his wounded Pokemon and winced a bit as his knee twinged slightly in pain. He looked up at Roxanne now approaching him holding a blue box in her hand. She looked slightly aggravated but also pleased at the same time.

Roxanne spoke: "Rod great battle, you caught me off guard with your energy reducing moves."

Rod looked up and replied: "It was hard, I didn't know if I could have held on."

"Here is the Stone Badge, and can I recommend the next gym for you?

"Thank you," Rod took the badge and held it up in the fading sunlight, "which Gym should I try next?"

"Head over to Dewford City, there is a lot of ocean on the way, but I'm sure you can get a boat from Petalburg City."

Rod walked out of the Gym talking to Steven and Forrest as they went their separate ways for the adventures ahead.


	23. Chapter 23 - Battling the Boat

Battling For a Boat?

Overcast skies persisted above as Rod and Forrest continued their journey in Hoenn towards Dewford Town – home of the next Gym Battle against Brawly. They had both decided to avoid the direct path of Petalburg Forest to reach their destination and went around it instead. It was still being environmentally repaired after the intensive training Damon did there. Rod put a stop to his actions in the forest and he hoped that the Shroomish they met back at Littleroot would return to their homes eventually in the future. Instead, Rod and Forest took the scenic route which would lead them to Petalburg Docks directly, a smaller port than Littleroot but the only one that had direct boats to Dewford Town over the ocean.

Forrest looked up at the thundering clouds questionably and asked: "Why do you think it's not raining? It's really having it out up there!"

Rod looked up as well and even though the clouds were grey, no rain appeared around them. Rod replied: "I have no idea, but maybe we should move along quickly. The port is just a bit more up the road."

They began to jog faster as the thunder rocked the skies above loudly sending shivers down both their spines. They reached the top of the hill and the edge of the still smoking Petalburg Forest beside them. The port beckoned below them and people were seen to be looking at the sky confused as well. Rod and Forrest ran down the hill as the thunder seemed to get louder and louder above them. Something didn't feel right and the air tasted bitter, as if something terrible was about to happen. It was a feeling they didn't want to feel before trying to find a boat across a tremendously large ocean.

The arrived at Petalburg Port a few moments later and immediately went towards the nearest restaurant to ask for directions. Roxanne had told them that the boats only leave once a week so if they were lucky they would have one soon that would take them. Rod wished he could traverse the sea without the use of technology, a public boat would miss out a lot hidden secrets the ocean had within. He wanted to catch a water type Pokemon to add to his already growing team. Before leaving Rustboro City he regained Staravia in his team and allowed Furret to go to Professor Birch for rest.

The restaurant was quiet as they walked in, and the air-con seemed to always be on as the window panes were slightly frosted from the inside. The door chimed as they entered, alerting the nearby waiter to their presence. He approached them.

"So," he spoke with a slight sneer, his hair was greasy and wet, "here for food?"

Rod spoke first: "No sorry, just need directions to the boat to Dewford Town."

The waiter spoke again: "I'm sorry boy, but that boat left yesterday. There isn't one for another week."

Just their luck, they had missed the boat by a day. Rod and Forrest both thanked the man for the information and walked outside to the still overcast day above them.

Rod asked: "Well we have a week, what should we do?"

Forrest replied: "Well we could try to find another way across the ocean, I'm sure somebody here could give us a lift."

They continued discussing options before a familiar girl approached them and interrupted saying: "I have a boat, but you have to earn it."

It was the girl from Rustboro Tunnel, the one Rod and Forrest had saved only days before. She had her Electrike on her and it stood below looking happy to see its saviours beckoning before it. Rod turned and spoke to her: "I'm sorry, what do you mean by earn? Haven't we done enough?"

The girl replied laughing slightly: "You saved my life, but I need to ask another favour."

Forrest spoke this time: "What sort of favour?"

"I want to travel with you two; I've been trying to find you all for the last couple of days now. I want to become a top trainer, and I already have two badges from Hoenn!"

Rod looked surprised, she had two badges but yet could not defeat the thief back in the tunnel. He asked: "Which Gyms are they from?"

She looked nervous as she replied: "Mauville and Dewford."

"You've beaten the Dewford Gym? No way!"

"Of course I have, and I'm willing to show you that I am a good trainer!"

"What are you getting at?" Rod was confused as to what she wanted, he still didn't truly believe she had won two badges with an Electrike.

"I will take you all to Dewford if you have a battle with me."

"A battle…with you?" Forrest looked surprised as he spoke, he didn't want to battle her, but the boat ride was tempting. "I'm sure Rod will battle with you, I don't understand why though?"

"I want to prove that I am a good trainer so I can travel with you. If you win I'll tell you my name."

Rod spoke slightly angrily: "You don't need to be good to travel with us; just we don't really know who you are!"

"Battle me!"

"Fine!" Rod had had enough, and he hoped that this would give him some answers. They walked towards the port side with the clouds still thundering above them. Forrest sat on a nearby bench and looked on. Rod and the girl took a few paces back.

"Which Pokemon are you using?"

"I'm using Electrike!" She pointed her hand forward and her electric type Pokemon stepped forward ready for battle. Rod looked at it, and wondered which Pokemon he would use, he still didn't understand the point of the battle. But if she would give them a lift to Dewford Town, then he would battle hard.

"I choose…Lairon!"

Forrest smiled as Lairon appeared to make its Pokemon battle debut with Rod. The girl flinched and complained: "That was what that thief used, you fool! I've learnt my mistakes since then!"

"Then show me!" Rod wanted to see what she really had in her; he already formulated a game plan in his mind. "You have a first move."

She called out confidently: "Electrike use Quick Attack!"

Rod smiled, she was inexperienced, but he didn't want to let his guard down. He called in return: "Lairon, give it all you got, use Autotomize!"

Lairon glowed bright for a second as Electrike stopped in confusion. The girl also looked confused at Rod's choice of move. It would increase Lairon's speed slightly to give him more of an edge over any opponent that was quicker.

She hesitated but continued: "Electrike…switch to Spark!"

Electrike built electricity around itself and dived into Lairon making direct contact sending Lairon doubling back slightly. The girl chuckled and spoke: "Come on Rod, is that all you have?"

Rod grinned, she had no idea. "Lairon use Metal Claw!"

The Iron Armor Pokemon recovered quickly and began running at an unnaturally faster pace than normal at a stunned Electrike who was hit hard by its sharp claws. Electrike was spooned high into the air bruised already after the attack. The girl looked frustrated as she called out her next move: "Electrike, Thunderbolt!"

From mid-air the Lightning Pokemon unleashed an electrifying Thunderbolt attack that ripped through the air towards Lairon. Rod reacted quickly: "Lairon, dodge it, and then finish this off with Metal Claw!"

Lairon dived out of the way quickly again, avoiding the attack that burnt the ground, and drove another Metal Claw attack through a falling Electrike. It hit the ground hard and it lay there unmoving and motionless, knocked out. The battle had been won.

Rod spoke first: "Good battle, your Electrike is quite strong."

The girl looked upset and looked up at Rod returning his Lairon congratulating it. She spoke sadly: "My name is Emma, and these Badges were bought by my father from Devon Corporation."

Rod and Forrest both looked shocked, they spoke simultaneously: "He bought them?" Why?

"He wanted to give me some help with my journey. I've caught a few Pokemon, but I need someone to travel with to help me learn."

Rod looked and Forrest and then both nodded. Forrest spoke: "You can travel with us if you want. We always like company, and you have showed that you want to learn. We are learning too, and so we could go together."

She looked delighted and replied: "Thank you so much. I have the boat moored out around the harbor; we can leave tonight if you want?"

Rod spoke: "Thank you Emma and it's a pleasure to have you come with us."

She smiled again and they walked towards the Pokemon Centre to eat before the journey tonight. Rod and Forrest now had a third partner on the journey to the Hoenn League, another trainer with more adventures to come. They departed with Emma, a trained sailor, on her small boat out into the ocean later that night en route to Dewford. She said that they would stop somewhere on the way for a break as the journey was long. They spoke late into the night about their history and dreams of being trainers as the sun slowly set in the distance.


	24. Chapter 24 - Abandoned Ship

The Abandoned Ship

The clouds had disappeared with Petalburg in the background as the boat continued to ride easily through the clear sparkling water of the ocean. Their new travelling companion Emma was asleep in the compartment below and Forrest decided to try sailing the boat. Rod gazed around at the nothingness around him as the breeze hit him nicely around him. His Pokemon were all lying on the boat floor relaxing in the sunlight. Emma has described an old shipwreck nearby this location where they could stop for a bit to explore. Rod looked at the Wailmer in the distance relaxing in the water, and the Goldeen and Dewgong swimming below. Finneon jumped over the waves as they skidded through the air, their colours creating lovely effects in the air.

He looked over as Emma appeared from the bottom of the boat yawning and looking around; her blond hair was slightly messy as it flapped in the breeze. She looked around and spoke: "Well good morning everyone, where are we?"

Forrest laughed: "I think we're closing in on that Abandoned Ship you spoke of last night."

Rod looked at where his friend pointed, and ahead a structure seemed to be jutting out of the ocean. The shape of a boat now on a small block of sand or island maybe. It was cracked and its white paint peeling off slowly. Emma took the wheel as Forrest began to collect his supplies from around the boat to get read to disembark.

Rod asked: "So what's this boat all about?"

Emma replied with a smile: "It's an old boat from the Devon Corporation, crashed here and nobody wants to clean it up. So I get to come here occasionally."

Rod then saw a smaller boat already tied up on the sandbanks, it also seemed cracked and not safe to ride at all. "Whose boat is that?" He asked.

Emma looked with Forrest and they both shrugged. Emma spoke: "We don't normally have visitors find this location, let's find out who it is."

They helped tie the boat safely to one of the rocks as Rod returned his Pokemon and got off the boat into the soft sand below. They walked towards the boat with the sun still beating down hot from above following Emma as she led them carrying her backpack into one of the large cracks of the boat to the depths within.

It was murky and water seemed to be lodged all around as they entered. It was also cold and the breeze kicked harder, but it was a decent place to sit for lunch. Middle of the ocean and they could relax before they reach Dewford Town, a place getting busier each year for its views of the ocean.

As they sat down to prepare lunch another voice was heard, another familiar one. Forrest and Rod both looked up at panic as the voice continued, calling out Pokemon attacks. Was there a battle nearby? It was the voice of Damon, the man who Rod had met twice now and stopped from burning down Petalburg Forest.

Emma spoke first: "Who would make sure a noise here?"

Rod and Forrest both explained who it was, and Emma gasped in shock as she replied: "He's the guy that burned apart Petalburg Forest? How terrible!"

Rod nodded and began wandering towards the location of the noise. Forrest and Emma followed cautiously both determined to find out what Damon wanted here in the middle of the ocean. There was no place to run and Rod demanded answers as to who Damon was. As he walked around old anchors and burnt out radio supplies. He remembered Professor Birch saying how he had given Damon a Treeko as his first Pokemon, but Rod now knew it had evolved into a Sceptile.

The three of them wandered through the damp cabins within the boat all silent listening to the Pokemon commands. Emma whispered: "He's so violent, the attacks are making the boat shake!"

Rod replied quietly: "He's a very good trainer; I don't really want to battle him here. My Pokemon need a break."

Forrest spoke: "I'll handle it if things get out of hand."

They turned into the main hull of the ship and walked down the stairs slipping slightly on the wet floor. Damon appeared in front of them facing away at one of the walls of the ship, he yelled out: "Blastoise use Hydro Pump again!"

They watched as the large water type Pokemon unleashed pulsating pumps of water at the wall from its back cannons sending shivers through the ship and further cracks. Emma yelled out: "Hey! Stop doing that to my ship!"

Damon jumped as he heard the voice and turned around angrily. "Rod, you again? Oh and you have a third new friend on your pathetic journey. I was here first so scram!"

Rod replied angrily: "No Damon were not going anywhere, this isn't your boat. I want answers from you anyway!"

"Answers? What are you talking about?"

"I want to know who you are, and what is your goal exactly? I have a lot of evidence to take to the officials about Petalburg Forest!"

"Y-you haven't showed them what I did?"

"Not until I have some answers, who are you!"

Forrest also spoke sharply: "Rod's correct, tell us your story Damon and no trouble will be called."

"You want to hear my story?" He asked again, returning his Pokemon as they nodded at his reply. "I'll tell you my story and who I am, but you will regret it."

They sat down on the nearby splintered chairs, Damon's hair slightly wet with sweat from training. Rod spoke again: "Tell us about you as a trainer."

Damon nodded and spoke calmly for the first time: "I have been travelling for a very long time through many regions and competed in two leagues already after accumulating Pokemon Badges in their specific regions." He seemed to have a slight problem in telling his story as he hesitated occasionally, but Rod knew he was telling the truth. He had no choice but to do it, it was either the truth or his name put into the officials. "I didn't do well at those leagues so I decided to return here to Hoenn to get stronger. Caught even more Pokemon and trained them as hard as I can, and now I am starting to get badges here as well. New challenge, and allows me to get even stronger than I already am."

Forrest then asked: "Why do you train so harshly?"

"Harshly? It is how I've always trained and I only use Pokemon that accept how I do things. If they don't like it I just find other Pokemon. It's an easy task. I failed at the Rustboro Gym last month, got knocked a part by Roxanne. It wasn't nice, and so I decided to return to Petalburg Forest to get stronger and now I am here. I want to take on Dewford and win with my power alone."

Rod demanded again: "What is it that you want, Damon?"

"I'm getting there. In my eagerness to get stronger I joined up with a group back in Kanto when I competed in the league and got beaten so easily. I joined a thieving guild here in Hoenn, and am making my way up the ranks steadily. I hate the idea of theft, it's so lame when you could easily destroy something. But they gave me the ability to learn from top trainers there, they had money so I could talk to the Elite Four and get stronger constantly."

"You're in the Thieves Guild?" Emma stood up angrily. "Your people attacked me!"

Damon laughed: "Get over yourself, they attack a lot of people, I don't care. I'm getting stronger and I will win the Hoenn League no matter what now. I have the Pokemon to do it; I just need the blasted badges to get there. Rod, you will get there too I assume and I will beat you without mercy."

Rod smiled and replied, still restraining Emma from attacking Damon, "I don't lose battles to Thieves like you Damon. Those guys want to take over Hoenn, and you'll help them won't you?"

Damon nodded and spoke again: "Course I will, they gave me the power to beat anyone so you just watch out!" He stood up with the familiar arrogant look on his face and pointed at Rod directly, Rod didn't move or flinch. "I will defeat you in battle in the Hoenn League, and claim the spot I truly deserve. Thieves Guild or not I will become the champion here!"

He stormed off back to the surface of the ship leaving Rod, Forrest and Emma in confusion. Forrest spoke first: "His thirst for power is scary, and he in the Thieves Guild is also a daunting factor."

Emma then spoke: "Let's get him arrested, would be so quick!"

Rod then said: "It sounds easy, but with him on the Thieves Guild goodness knows what they'll do as response. We just have to find who their leader is and finish it off ourselves."

They all agreed, and decided that when they reached Slateport City on the mainland they would begin to ask around as to where the Guild originated from and who was in charge. Officer Jenny would be the first they go to, and this time there would be no mercy. The guild had to be stopped. They were violent and greedy; Damon had just proved that.

They returned to the surface above to see Damon disappearing on his small boat towards Dewford Town's direction. They watched him go before Emma broke the silence saying: "Look guys let's just relax while were here, give the Pokemon some time to rest and forget about this for now."

Rod smiled and agreed, and Forrest returned to making their lunch for the day as their Pokemon played in the sand happily. Rod gazed off into the distance thinking about his next Gym Battle and the next adventures that would appear ahead. He finally got some clues as to what sort of a trainer Damon was, and hoped he wouldn't have to deal with it again. But somehow in the back of his mind…he knew he had to.


	25. Chapter 25 - Sea World

Corphish, Staryu and Sharpedo

The boat continued to zip through the once perfect sheet of water. It's wake split aside as they travelled towards Dewford Town. In the distance an Island was seen as a small speck on the horizon. Emma yelled out over the sound of the engines: "That's it!"

Rod replied: "That's what?" Looking at the speck on the ocean outline ahead.

"It's Lakewater Island, hopefully we can reach there by nightfall and refuel the boat."

Forrest replied: "Sounds good!"

She increased speed and the boat sliced through the water even quicker, however a strange noise was being heard from the back of the boat. A crumbling noise as if the motor had begun to grind on a stone wall. Emma slowed the boat down steadily and the noise depleted substantially. They all walked to the back of the boat as it moved up and down from the waves in the agitated water. As they peered over the side they all jumped back in shock.

A dark fin was hovering above the water, peering out at them almost. Sharpedo. Emma screamed and jumped further back as Rod and Forrest got to their feet in panic. Sharpedo were known to attack on sight if something disrupted their territory. As they looked around they saw more fins appearing above the water, they were surrounded and their boat would be fish food if they didn't do something fast.

Forrest reacted first: "What do we do? Sharpedo everywhere, we don't have the firepower to take on this many!"

Rod replied steadily: "Just don't agitate them further or else were done for, Emma can you pull us away slowly?"

Emma nodded and moved slowly back up to the driving point, as she touched the motor trigger the Sharpedo began to move. Rod and Forrest looked in shock as they seemed to move with the boat exactly, matching speed to speed as they drifted off steadily.

Rod cried out: "It's no use, we have to find a way to distract them of something!" Lakewater Island was so close, they had to try to get some help, but how would they do it without a radio.

Forrest then spoke: "Rod use Staravia to fly over to Lakewater Island, we'll give it a note to bring to someone on the island. It's our only hope of getting this alive.

Rod nodded as Emma continued to try to move the boat. Forrest scribbled down a message on a piece of paper from his backpack.

Rod called out: "Staravia, we really need your help!"

The Starling bird appeared and flew high into the air before coming down to land on Rod's head tweeting quietly before seeing the fins surrounding the boat. It quieted down immediately. Rod continued his commands: "We need you to fly over to Lakewater Island over there and get help. We'll try to hold on to things for now!"

Staravia nodded, and Rod noticed that it was scared. Rod comforted it: "I trust you Staravia, I know you can do it! Just give it everything you've got and be swift! We'll be safe here, I've got more Pokemon but you're the only one that can do this!"

Staravia called out and nodded to its trainers command. Forrest tied the message to Staravia's leg and wished it luck. Rod spoke again: "Staravia off you go! Get us help please!"

Staravia cried out loudly and flew high into the air before arching over the boat towards the island. The Sharpedo began to move at the same time, their mouths appearing out of the water now. Rod saw their teeth and skin, battered and sharp glistening in the sunlight. They seemed to watch Staravia flying in the air as it disappeared towards the island.

Forrest looked at them and spoke: "I wonder what's going on, they aren't attacking us. I don't think were the ones causing problems."

Emma looked confused and she spoke over her shoulder: "Not us? Then what's going on?"

Rod asked: "Could it be a different Pokemon that has done something?"

Forrest thought but had no clear answer: "Maybe, I don't know…"

They waited and waited for Staravia to return as the Sharpedo moored around them motionless. Rod was getting nervous, Staravia was taking a long time for it to return, he hoped nothing bad had happened to it. He paced around the boat looking at the Sharpedo as Forrest and Emma looked on.

Rod finally succumbed to yelling: "Sharpedo leave us alone, what is going on here!"

Emma cried back: "Rod don't agitate them, we can't battle all of them!"

Forrest gasped as one of the Sharpedo disappeared under the water and appeared near to the boat where Rod was standing. Rod took a step back as its head appeared, teeth bared and sharp in front of him. Rod asked again: "Why are you doing this?"

"Shar..Sharpedo!" it responded with anger in its voice, and swam towards Lakeside Island. They all watched as it approached, but something seemed to be happening in the water. It began to glow the closer they got. Suddenly without warning the Sharpedo was flung backwards high in the air hitting the water with an almighty bang. Rod looked in surprise as two Pokemon appeared from the water. One orange and one star shaped. Corphish and Staryu. They looked agitated and furious as they released Bubblebeam and Thunder respectively electrocuting the whole water. The Sharpedo swam further back in shock to avoid the attack.

Forrest spoke: "I don't believe it. Those two Pokemon seem to not want the Sharpedo coming near to the island."

Emma asked: "Are they…wild?"

Rod replied: "Only one way to find out, lets battle them!"

Emma then asked with a smile: "Why, how will that help?"

"They are stopping us from entering the island, and I'm worried Staravia may have been attacked by them as well! We have to see what we can do, ready Forrest?"

Forrest nodded and released Electrode who appeared on the boat floor steadying itself by using Charge to absorb energy.

Rod called out: "Golett let's go!"

The Automaton Pokemon appeared and floated in the air above the boat ready for battle. Rod yelled out: "Corphish and Staryu we challenge you to a battle! Let us into Lakeside Island!"

The Corphish and Staryu jumped out of the water high into the air simultaneously and fired their attacks at the boat. Emma screamed and dived aside.

Forrest cried: "Electrode, use Sonicboom!

"Golett use Shadow Punch!"

The attacks collided in mid-air causing an explosion. Debris rained down from the attack as the smoke cleared only to see the opposition Pokemon landing back into the water only slightly burnt by the impact.

Rod called out: "Forrest, we have to hit them hard next time they come up. We have to catch them."

Forrest agreed and they waited quietly, looking for the moment of the Pokemon appearing from the water. They had to strike quickly and powerfully, they had the type disadvantages due to the sea around them. All was quiet. Quiet.

The appeared out of nowhere on the other side of the boat. Forrest cried out another Sonicboom attack and Rod called for a Mega Punch. The Pokemon collided once again and Rod knew that this time they had a much cleaner effect. The smoke cleared once again and Staryu and Corphish descended from the sky knocked out.

Simultaneously, Rod and Forrest cried out using their Net Balls given by Devon Corporation: "Pokeball, GO!"

The Pokeball's made direct contact and the dropped into the ocean. Emma cried out: "No they can't land in there!"

As she spoke Staravia appeared crying out loud into the air as Rod looked on calling it happily. It caught the Net Ball's on its back and landed back on the boat where Rod greeted it.

"Staravia, your safe! Did you get help?"

The Starling Pokemon nodded and they looked around to see Officer Jenny speeding to them on her private boat. She had a Wingull following her closely as she approached yelling out: "Are you guys ok? What happened?"

The Net Balls' stopped glowing red and the Pokemon were caught. Rod picked up his Corphish and Forrest picked up his new Staryu. Rod couldn't release it due to the six Pokemon he had on him already. They both smiled at each other as Officer Jenny arrived.

They explained what had happened as Officer Jenny helped them moor their boat into Lakeside Island at last. Rod touched the ground with happiness, it was good to be back on solid land. Officer Jenny left them and they thanked her for helping. She said she would alert the local Marine Museum about the violent Pokemon in the area.

Forrest asked first: "You have eight Pokemon first, who else will you send to Professor Birch?"

Rod wasn't sure: "I'll have to think about it on the way to Dewford, but since were on the water a lot. A water type could be helpful."

Emma agreed and all walked towards the port side to explore and look around. She asked: "What should we do first?"

Rod replied: "Officer Jenny spoke about the Marine Museum. Why don't we follow her and find out why our new Pokemon attacked the Sharpedo in the first place."

They all agreed and they walked towards the forested part of the island in seek for adventure, and as usual…more answers.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Thunder Returns Pt1

The Thunder Returns Pt.1

Lakeside Island's beauty, sunshine and natural feel vanished as soon as the night came. Rod, Forrest and Emma were forced to sit in the nearby Pokemon Centre for most of the day as dark clouds appeared in the sky. Thunder and lightning appeared, loud and bright in the skies above, but again rain didn't come. These were the same clouds that appeared over Petalburg Harbour as they left, and now they appeared here. But why?

Rod looked out of the window trying to ignore the chaos behind him of trainers and other civilians gathering inside with panic. They all spoke about seeing something in the sky, a bird of some sort. Rod had no idea what sort of Pokemon could create such events in the sky. He and Forrest spoke before about particular moves that could create such an effect, but none came to mind and a Pokemon name was non-existent. It just seemed too unnatural especially since this was the second time they've seen it. Emma yawned as she looked up at the sky irritated. She spoke angrily: "Can't we just go outside? It's not harming anything!"

Rod opened his mouth to reply but another voice came from behind. It spoke directly: "There is a Pokemon up there, and something has upset it. It's being drawn to something."

They all wheeled around and the Pokemon Centre fell quiet instantly. Rod and Forrest looked as Officer Jenny approached with a middle aged man, hair greying and tall. The man spoke again: "I am Professor Shell from the Pokemon Maritime Museum."

Rod spoke first: "Hello Professor, what do you mean a Pokemon? Drawn to what?"

Lightning flashed in the sky as Shell replied: "It is Zapdos, the pure Electric type. It has the ability to create thunderstorms like the one you see outside now. It usually resides in the Kanto region, but has decided to leave for whatever reason. It is drawn to electricity, and over here on Lakeside Island there is large Electricity Plant."

The Pokemon gasped and people began whispering that Zapdos might sap all the electricity away from the city. It would be a terrible thing.

Forrest spoke over the commotion: "Professor, isn't the Power Plant here protected like most others from releasing electric waves?"

Shell nodded surprised by Forrest's thinking and replied: "Yes, but something has reduced the protective field around it. I'm going up to find out what has caused it."

Emma than spoke, slightly scared. "Will Zapdos attack?"

Shell looked around at her and spoke, as the clouds darkened outside. "It's no telling what Zapdos will do, but someone or something wanted it come here. And I am going to find out why. Officer Jenny, can you please watch over things here."

"Yes sir!" She replied and began to talk to trainers around to return their Pokemon safely.

Rod then asked: "Wait, can we come with you? I want to see a Zapdos!"

Forrest agreed, but Emma shook her head violently saying: "What?! Are you guys crazy, I'll stay here. I don't want to get killed."

Shell sighed and looked at Rod and Forrest carefully and spoke: "Ok you can come along, but don't cause trouble when we get there."

"We won't!" Rod and Forrest said simultaneously, and they departed outside with Shell with the streets deserted. They walked towards the main forested area behind the Pokemon Centre where a path appeared heading into the shrubbery and up the hill to a plateau. Rod and Forrest spoke quietly, talking about seeing a legendary Pokemon. Shell didn't look too happy as they went up; his mind seemed to be constantly working. Trying to find a solution to whatever problems that existed.

He spoke quietly, and Rod and Forrest fell silent. "The Power Plant is up ahead. I hope you all have Pokemon on you, I think Zapdos is approaching." They all looked up and surely enough a dark figure was appearing from the clouds. They parted slightly as it appeared, jet black wings mixed with electrifying yellow. It cried loudly, sending their ears into pain as they buckled to the ground to hide behind a boulder. "Zapdos is here, let's see what it does."

They looked over the boulder as Zapdos hovered down to the ground to land. Every movement is made caused more Thunderbolts to appear around that struck trees and grounds creating black marks that burned. This Pokemon was immensely strong. They looked in awe to see it walk over to the Power Plant and it began releasing electricity from its wings screeching loudly. Shell spoke again: "It's collecting energy from it, but it's not taking as much as I thought."

Forrest replied: "What do you mean?"

"Zapdos usually uses these Power Plants for easy electricity and energy, but for some reason this one is giving it electricity instead."

Rod asked: "What about those protective elements?"

Shell looked around and replied: "Normally we have a team of Pokemon hired to use Protect to stop its waves from leaving this island. But they are gone, somebody wants Zapdos here!"

Rod and Forrest nodded and looked around. Zapdos seemed to be drawn to its own electricity as it got closer. But something then happened. The ground seemed to crack beneath them and they jumped back in shock as the world shook around them. Zapdos cried out in pain as its electricity began to die down.

Rod called out in the noise: "What's going on?"

Forrest replied: "It's an Earthquake attack, Zapdos is going to get hit hard."

They fell backwards as Shell dived into the shrubbery to the side. Rod reacted quickly; he had to see what Pokemon was causing this. He dived from around the boulder as Forrest fell again and rolled down the hill slightly calling for Rod to stop. Rod continued going as Zapdos fell on its back in pain, it's screeching echoed louder than anything before. Rod drew closer and then he heard the voices and he ducked down to the ground and watched.

The voice spoke from around the trees. Booming and loudly is said: "Zapdos give it up; you are now under the control of the Thieves Guild. Go POKEBALL!"

Rod watched in horror as a single Pokeball appeared in the sky and fell towards Zapdos, the Thieves were here. They wanted Zapdos, and they had lured a perfect plan into grabbing it on an island that was so isolated from Hoenn. Rod couldn't do anything as the Pokeball fell from the sky about to encapsulate a clearly wounded Zapdos as the ground still shook gobbling it up. Rod cried out when another figure appeared from the trees releasing a Pokemon. It was Professor Shell.

He cried: "Dragonair, come forth and help Zapdos!"

The pure Dragon Pokemon appeared and spat out a burst of Dragonbreath that destroyed the Pokeball. The ground stopped shaking and Rod stood up. Forrest reached up to him and watched as Zapdos regained its balance looked around angry. Shell spoke again: "Where are you thieves, you don't come to this island!"

The booming voice returned, it was obviously on a speaker of some sort. "Professor Shell. Welcome to your Power Plants demise. The Thieves Guild will take over Hoenn, and this Zapdos is the first step to success."

Rod yelled back: "Show yourselves, this Zapdos is not going anywhere!"

The voice cackled and the speaker turned off with a crackle. Dark figures appeared from the forest as Zapdos screeched loudly again. They walked out, a male and two females appeared. Dressed in complete black assassins gear, they were prepared. Rod and Forrest looked as they lowered their mouth guards and smiled. They spoke, their voices vile and direct. "Yes we brought Zapdos here, and it will be ours whether you like it or not."

Shell replied angrily: "This Pokemon does not belong in captivity!"

"It's already occurred. Zapdos sucked up some of our energy from the plant. Its health is slowly being reduced even as we speak. Leave us alone, and we will cure it!"

Rod, Forrest and Shell were shocked. They had to give Zapdos to them or it would die, a legendary Pokemon so innocent and powerful would be defeated so easily.

Shell spoke again: "Rod, Forrest. We have no choice; we can't let Zapdos get hurt anymore!"

Rod and Forrest agreed half-heartedly, they would have to regroup and find another way to save Zapdos from the thieves. They stepped back away from the scene slowly as the thieves laughed: "That's right, now scram!"

They walked away quicker until they were out of view. Rod then released Staravia: "Staravia! I need you to keep an eye on Zapdos, and tell us where their taking them!"

The Starling Pokemon tweeted and flew high in the air. It wasn't the best Pokemon to use, it was rare in this region, but Rod trusted it would do a good job. It helped save them from the Sharpedo beforehand and now it had experience in finishing jobs. Shell commented: "Good idea Rod, let's find Officer Jenny and hope Staravia gets back to us soon!"

They ran back down to the Pokemon Centre with Rod promising he would get Zapdos out safely. The thunder in the skies cracked again as they returned to the port with fear in their minds, and the trust that they would find a plan to save Zapdos once and for all.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Thunder Returns Pt2

The Thunder Returns Pt.2

The Pokemon Centre was in uproar when Rod, Forrest and Professor Shell arrived. The lights were burning out steadily with attacks being fired from across the room. They walked in and dodged attacks quickly and looking around for an answer for what was going on. Rod looked up at the trainers and Nurse's running from the attacks. He saw more people in dark clothing, more thieves! He had to stop them! Golbat were flocking in from the broken windows, they had to be the thieves Pokemon.

He yelled out: "Forrest, Professor Shell! Thieves are here as well, we have to do something!"

Forrest agreed along with Professor Shell and they released their Pokemon again.

"Go…Staryu, Trapinch!" Forrest called as he released two Pokemon at the same time, the Starfish and Trapinch Pokemon appeared ready for battle.

"Dragonair, we need your help again!"

Rod rummaged in his pocket and drew out two Pokemon of his own: "Ivysaur, Slugma! Help everyone out!"

The five Pokemon appeared in front of them ready for battle as they began to dodge approaching attacks. Rod yelled out: "I'm going to find Emma in this, cover me guys!"

Ivysaur released a whirlwind of Razor Leaves at the thieves' direction with their Pokemon, a flock of Golbat diving away in shock. Slugma unleashed a Heat Wave attack on them as well. Rod heard his companions launch more attacks as he dived into the crowd dodging people and Pokemon getting steadily injured. He had to find Emma and Officer Jenny. They were in here somewhere. As he peered around he saw a Golbat aiming an Air Cutter attack at him, Rod dived aside and released Lairon to the fray yelling: "Lairon, use Shock Wave! Clear the path ahead!"

Lairon did as commanded and Rod saw Officer Jenny in the corner lying on the ground with Emma next to her using her Electrike to fend off the attacking Golbat. Rod called for Lairon and made sure Slugma and Ivysaur were still OK before proceeding. Lairon followed along firing more Shock Wave attacks at the oncoming opponents. Rod reached his destination and cried out: "Emma, we're here now. What happened?"

Emma replied loudly: "Oh Rod it was terrible, they attacked suddenly these men in black! What's going on?"

Rod replied: "They have taken Zapdos, is Officer Jenny OK?"

"She is, but just knocked out. What do you mean taken Zapdos?"

The battle was heating up and the thieves were not giving in quickly with more Golbat appearing from the broken windows, they weren't going to clear the area like this. Rod spoke again: "I'll tell you later, but right now I need to go find Staravia. It followed where they took Zapdos to. I need to save it!"

"But how? We can't hold ourselves here for long!"

Rod agreed, but what could he do? He had to leave some of his Pokemon to help the fight; he knew they were capable of winning this battle with their strength. He called out: "Lairon and Slugma! You both need to stay here and help everyone here, I need to save Zapdos or it might be in big trouble!"

The Pokemon agreed and fired off stronger attacks at the Golbat flocking in from the Thieves who watched on from above. Rod ran over to Ivysaur and returned it to its Pokeball, he needed some on him just in case. Forrest spoke next: "Rod where are you going? "

"I need to find Staravia and save Zapdos!"

Professor Shell replied directly: "Rod I want to go with you, but I can't leave this place whilst under attack. Please be safe, save Zapdos!"

Rod agreed and dash out of the Pokemon Centre and onto the streets in front looking back at the burn marks being created on it and damage to surrounding areas. He dashed off back towards the Power Plant, he had no other clues and he hoped Staravia would return soon to help him out. His heart was breaking as he left the centre in uproar, he had left his Pokemon to help the fight and prayed them and everyone else would be safe.

He reached the Power Plant as the sun began to set in the sky. The area was still charred from Zapdos' thunder attacks. He ran towards the large Power Poles jutting out of the ground in hope to find some clues. He called out: "Staravia! Where are you?"

No reply. He began to worry as he looked around the area for something. The Power Plant looked old and areas had been rusted. Getting into the actual plant wasn't possible because of the magnetic door that slammed shut when nobody was inside. They couldn't have gone in there. But where else could they have gone.

"Staraviaaa…."

He heard the cry and looked behind him to see Staravia flying from above. He called out to it, happy that it was safe. Rod spoke: "Staravia, did you follow them?"

The Starling Pokemon nodded and pointed its wing towards the dense forest to the east. Rod understood what it meant, they must have used some sort of Psychic Pokemon to transfer Zapdos around and the dense forest would be a perfect spot to hide something so dominant.

Rod spoke again: "Staravia lead on, let's find them!"

Rod ran on ground whilst Staravia took to the air guiding him directly through the bush and vines that were in the way. He trampled over bushes ran through flocks of Combee and other bug type Pokemon before finally reaching a very well hidden warehouse. It was coloured green like the forest and was relatively small. He bent down behind a bush and peered over at the people standing nearby as Staravia landed next to him quietly. He saw sparks and flashes of light inside of the warehouse. Zapdos was in there no doubt, but he had to wait until it was out in the open. Attacking the warehouse directly could harm Zapdos even more.

Rod waited as the sparks intensified, and a car approached through the forest as he watched. It stopped outside of the warehouse and a single hooded individual stepped out. Rod saw a flicker of red hair out of the dark clothes it was wearing. It took one look around as Rod ducked quickly behind the bush again. Nodded as if it was satisfied and disappeared into the warehouse. Nobody was now in site and the outside sandy area was deserted, it was time to move.

Rod spoke: "Staravia, I want you to watch us from the sky, try to find a way in from above and we'll hit them hard on both sides!"

Staravia nodded and flew up again, Rod watched it fly over the warehouse and land on the roof before making his move. He stepped away from the bush and ran towards the warehouse looking around carefully for anyone watching. The noise of the forest was oppressed as he continued to run as fast as he could towards the green wall. He reached it and glanced through a window.

Inside Zapdos was inside a large cage. Its eyes were closed, but it was breathing and looked safe. They must have cured it, and thankfully now Rod only had to clear the Thieves out of there. As he turned around he smashed straight into a figure. He fell on the ground, his head in pain. He looked up and saw the hooded individual from before. The hood came off as Rod hit, and a male was revealed with jet red hair poking out.

Rod dived aside and got to his feet calling: "Who are you, let Zapdos go!"

The man spoke: "Leave here, or you will perish here.

"Who are you."

"My name is Maxie, and I am the leader of the Thieves Guild. I say you look familiar."

"We haven't met before."

"No, but my associates did in Rustboro Tunnel am I correct."

Rod nodded. He had to stop Maxie from hurting and taking Zapdos. He spoke once again: "Leave Zapdos alone, and let it free. It doesn't care for you."

Maxie smiled and released his Crobat into the air. Rod watched the Bat Pokemon appeared, purple against the jungle green. Maxi replied: "Leave now you pest, or you will be finished."

Rod smiled and replied: "I don't think so! Staravia, use Gust!"

Maxie looked up at the approaching Staravia and dived away as a mini tornado was created nearby striking Crobat who fell in surprise and pain. Maxie declared: "You made a big mistake coming here. Crobat, Poison Fang!"

"Staravia use Double Team, and then hit it with a Wing Attack!"

Maxie looked shocked as Staravia duplicated itself, Crobat missing the target completely with hallucinations before Staravia struck another clean strike. Crobat fell to the ground fainted as a result. Maxi looked annoyed. He spat: "Meddling fool. Guards get him!"

Maxie threw down a Smoke Ball and disappeared as the more thieves in dark suits appeared from the warehouse where the sparking continued. Rod reacted quickly and called: "Golett and Ivysaur help me out!"

The two Pokemon appeared and the guards doubled back slightly. Rod cried out attacks and the guards ran in shock as the all made impact sending them flying towards the dense forest hitting trees. Rod watched as his Pokemon continued to release attacks, and the area was cleared. The Thieves were now gone, vanquished once again. Rod ran, with his Pokemon following behind, into the warehouse.

Zapdos was still inside, with the large cage still keeping it within. Its eyes were still closed. Rod called Staravia to go get Professor Shell quickly to come help heal the Pokemon. He commanded his Pokemon to break the cage. "Ivysaur use Energy Ball, Staravia use Quick Attack and Golett use Mega Punch!"

After a few tries the cage ripped open and fell to the ground. Zapdos collapsed onto the ground, eyes closed but it was breathing quietly. Every movement seemed to create another flash of lightning. Rod approached it, avoiding electrical attacks and said: "Zapdos, are you ok? Were here to help you!"

Zapdos stopped wriggling around the cage, and the electricity died down slightly as Rod approached even more. Even as he got closer he heard the sirens of police cars and footsteps of people from the outside approaching the complex. Rod went up close and spoke again: "Zapdos you are a free Pokemon, these Thieves won't be bothering you again."

The door Rod had come through spiralled open across the room and his Lairon and Slugma rushed in to Rod's side. He comforted them and thanked them for helping out back at the Pokemon Centre. He returned his hard working team as Professor Shell came up to him. A team of medical doctors rushed over to Zapdos and began examining it for wounds. Zapdos stayed still and quiet, without a spark, staring at Rod.

Shell spoke first: "Rod thank you for saving Zapdos, you've done the world a great thing."

Rod replied: "Thank the Pokemon and everyone else they did all the hard battling. I had to battle the leader named Maxie."

Officer Jenny approached after hearing the name. "Maxie?" she asked, "are you sure, Rod?"

"Certainly."

"Then you battled the former leader of Team Magma, I knew he was still in this business. Thank you for the information Rod."

She and her police team left the complex an hour later as Rod explained what had happened to Emma and Forrest who were both bruised and tired. They fended off a team of Golbat well and eventually forced the thieves to retreat into the smoke. They all decided to return to the Pokemon Centre for the night, and to depart again the next day for Dewford Town.

As they slept that night in a damaged Pokemon Centre, Rod could not help but feel happy everyone was safe. Zapdos had left Lakewater Island immediately, creating its signature Thunder move as it disappeared into its own thundering skies above. Rod peered through the window at the now clear night sky, hoping that the next adventure coming would be something less frantic.


	28. Chapter 28 - Shores of Dewford

The Shores of Dewford

Historically, Dewford Town had been a popular destination for Fighting type Pokemon trainers. Many had come and listened to the local Gym Leader Brawly and his expert opinion on Pokemon, and how to control them. They had arrived at Dewford early in the morning after another full night of sailing. Emma had refuelled the boat back on Lakewater Island with many people thanking their efforts for saving the legendary bird Pokemon Zapdos from the hands of the Thieves Guild who seemed to keep growing stronger and stronger.

Dewford Town had no Pokemon Centre; it instead was replaced by a convention centre. It doubled as the Pokemon Gym and for Pokemon Contests if they ever were to exist there. Dewford had been trying to bring more people to visit it from the main land. It was so isolated now with newer islands building cities upon it, and it had lost its sense of tradition and culture.

Rod, Forrest and Emma moored the boat at the local harbour and explored the main city area. Corphish was now usable as Rod sent Furret over to Professor Birch for storage. A Normal type would struggle in the Fighting based gym. Forrest noticed that Rod looked hesitant with the Gym Battle coming up.

Forrest spoke: "Look Rod, you have nothing to fear. You haven't lost a battle in a Gym yet."

Rod replied: "I know, Forrest, but Brawly is a tough trainer. I just need more time to think about a game plan."

Emma spoke, almost with a smirk: "Why do you always need a plan, just battle!"

Rod smiled, her style was very different whilst his required a lot of thought. Rod had a sudden idea: "Emma, how about you spend some time training your Pokemon here? The Slateport City Gym is a where we should both compete!"

Emma and Forrest agreed happily, Emma had to get her battling prowess up to scratch especially with both her badges being supposedly bought. Forrest then replied: "Rod how about you go exploring the town a bit, and I'll work with Emma. As a former Gym Leader I have experience."

"Sounds good Forrest, I'll have a look around. Maybe find a few clues as to how to take on Brawly."

They all went different directions with Rod disappearing into the busy town atmosphere, and Forrest heading to the beach with Emma to begin training her to think quicker in battle. Rod walked through the busy open market area looking briefly at the stalls they had out selling trinkets and stones. He gazed at the shining Water Stone, and wondered how many Pokemon there were that used it to evolve. He continued to walk through, and decided to buy more berries and potions for the next long trip to Slateport City. An open park area appeared at the end of the Main Street, and he saw a Pokemon battle happening in the middle with a group of people shouting and cheering. He ran ahead desperate to see what sort of Pokemon was being used, the crowd looked at him arrogantly as he approached.

One boy said: "Oh look, a newcomer. This park isn't just for anyone you know."

Rod was taken aback and replied: "I'm sorry; I thought it was a public venue?"

Another boy spoke, a larger one: "You're asking for it, making little excuses. If you want to be here you have to battle Chris over there."

Rod looked at where the boy was pointing, and surely enough an even taller boy was standing underneath the tree. He had played games like this when he was younger, King of the Hill. Strongest gets the best spot on the park as the other 'minions' battled below to earn that spot. Rod approached the kid named Chris directly; he wanted a battle, especially against a trainer like this.

Chris has clear electrifying blue eyes that pierced into Rod's face. Rod approached and asked directly: "I want a battle with you Chris, so everyone here in Dewford can use this park."

He laughed loudly and the other children followed his lead. Rod stood there determined. He grew up around people like this, and had seen many of them fail in battle. Already his mind was flicking through game strategies even before the Pokemon were called.

Chris replied: "I have five Gym Badges, and you want to battle me?

Rod spoke again: "Yes, battle me. One on one. Right now, let's see what you got."

Chris laughed again and agreed. They took a few paces away from each other and released their Pokemon. Rod was unpaved by the fact his opponent had more badges, he knew his own strength and he had to prove to himself that he could overcome any challenge. It would be a true test of his ability.

Chris called: "Go, Grovyle!"

The other children cheered as his apparent starter Pokemon appeared, the Forest Pokemon. Rod had battled Damon's Sceptile already, and he had a plan for this battle. Rod called: "Corphish let's go!"

He expected the laughter at his poor type match up, but it was an opportunity for the Ruffian Pokemon to show what it was capable of. Rod had seen how it used its attacks the night before as they left Lakewater, and it was made for the battle.

Chris began first and called: "Grovyle, Leaf Blade."

Rod braced himself and cried out: "Corphish, Crab Hammer!"

…

Alder was still in Unova. He had been the one to interrogate Daniel and his Kanto Military. They spoke of Team Rocket returning to take over Kanto, and the idea of that scared him. Team Rocket were always a difficult challenge, but they make simple mistakes. However this time they seemed brutal, and should Kanto fall would other regions crumble as well. He himself sent messages to the governments worldwide to alert the presence, they didn't seem worried. But maybe they should be.

Daniel's kidnapped squad had been found, bound but unhurt in the depths of Kanto's own desecrated Cinnabar island. They were safe, and as a result they retired from the force out of pure fear. Alder was scared, and nobody had any leads at all to what Project D was. However he did have something…different. Lance, the champion of Johto, had disappeared recently and a source explained he was at Victory Road – the home of the new Team Rocket base. He had to head there, if there was someone who would keep a clear head it was Lance. Cynthia was considered but she was busy with domestic problems in Sinnoh.

Alder agreed to fly over immediately. He prayed Lance was OK; he was one trainer the world needed to have.

…

Rod was dominating, as the boy named Chris began to sweat even further. He hadn't landed a single hit on Rod's Corphish even with type advantage. Many of his so called followers had already begun to doubt his leadership and strength as Rod smacked another Crab Hammer straight into Grovyle's face.

Rod spoke: "Chris, we can stop here if you want. Your Grovyle is injured, it needs a rest and help!"

Chris replied with a sneer: "Never, I am going to defeat you! Grovyle use Quick Attack."

"Corphish, use Crab Hammer!"

Grovyle sped and headed directly words Corphish whose pincers began to glow white hot. Corphish dived to the side quickly as Grovyle missed completely, and landed another perfect Crab Hammer on its back. Ash congratulated his Corphish as Grovyle fainted and lay on the ground with dust swirling around. The crowd of young trainers all cheered and jeered at the failed Chris who returned his Pokemon.

He spoke: "Rod, I will find you in the Hoenn League, and I'm not losing!"

Rod replied: "I look forward to it!"

Another rival perhaps or just another child pretending he was tough. As Chris disappeared, Rod was surrounded by the other trainers asking questions about his Corphish. He answered what he could and left the park to head back to the shoreline to see how Emma and Forrest were going. He fed Corphish some Pokemon food and congratulated it again on a fantastic people, commenting how he would use in the Gym here in Dewford Town. Corphish cheered as a result of the news.

As he left the park, with the sunlight still blazing down from above, a much older man approached him from the crowd of shoppers at the markets. His hair was blue, and eyes brown. He wore a light blue shirt and had a perfect smile. Rod looked as he approached him.

The man spoke: "Hello there, I saw your battle in the park with that kid."

Rod replied questionably: "Erm, that's great. Who are you?

"I am Brawly, the leader of the Dewford Pokemon Gym. I suspect you want a battle?"

Rod was taken aback and jumped back a few steps in shock. It was the Gym Leader himself, who just happened to see him win his last battle. Rod replied, trying to look determined: "Yes I do want to challenge the gym, my name is Rod and I'm from Viridian City."

"Viridian City? You've come a long way to battle here. Well I accept your challenge, but it will have to be in a few days. I have a lot of other challengers on the list."

Rod was upset but he agreed to come to the gym later on in the week. But Brawly spoke again, noticing he was clearly unhappy: "Look Rod, how about tonight you meet me on the beach and we'll do a quick Practice battle? Will that keep you content until the official battle?"

Rod replied, his heart soaring. "Sounds good Brawly, I'll meet you down there. One on one?"

"You bet."

With that he raised a hand and disappeared back into the crowd. Rod wondered what had made him come to talk to him, a random trainer. Did he notice something? Did he know who Rod was? He pondered these questions as he headed back through the markets with Corphish scuttling along beneath him enjoying the sunshine above.

He reached the beach and sat on a nearby bench watching Emma call attacks from her Electrike towards Trapinch. Rod smiled, waiting for the battle later that night with Gym Leader Brawly.


	29. Chapter 29 - Brawley Breaks Mould

Brawley Breaks Mould

Brawly appeared at the beach just as the sun disappeared under the horizon in the distance. He wore the same clothes before as he stood paces away from Rod, who had spent most of the afternoon preparing for this practice battle. Forrest had warned Rod that this would be a test. A test to see whether Rod could think on his feet at a battle against a tough Gym Leader. The battle may have been booked officially, but this would be a clear indication of whether Rod was ready.

They gazed at each other, Brawly looking confident whilst Rod slightly hesitant. He knew what Pokemon to use and Corphish was the answer. Rod had been impressed with the Ruffian water type Pokemon so far, and he was sure Brawly would want to battle it. He had no idea what Pokemon Brawly had on him, but fighting moves would be probably preferable due to his background in the Martial Arts.

Brawly spoke first: "Rod, this will be a one on one battle. This battle is one where you will be tested, and no Gym Badges rewarded if you win. Agreed?"

His voice was piercing in the night's silence. Lights flicked off in the nearby Town Centre as the stalls were being closed down. Rod replied as confidently as he could: "I agree, let's battle!"

"Very well. I never go easy. Pincir!"

The Stag Beetle Pokemon appeared and a surprise choice from Brawly. Even though Pincir could learn a variety of fighting type moves, it was still only a Bug type. Rod had a sudden desire to throw Slugma into the mix, but he was worried that Brawly would expect such an obvious move. Rod reacted: "Corphish, I choose you!"

Emma sighed behind as the Ruffian Pokemon appeared, completely healed from the battle earlier with Chris. Emma spoke: "Rod, use Slugma! Isn't it obvious?"

Rod looked over and shook his head replying: "We're battling next to the ocean; a fire type wouldn't be as comfortable as a water type here."

Brawly smiled and agreed: "Good thinking Rod, I admire your desire to avoid the obvious I look forward to seeing you battle again."

Forrest decided to referee the match and he waved his arms up and down indicating the battle was to begin. Rod decided to start first: "Corphish, use Bubblebeam!"

"Pincir deflect that, and use Focus Energy!"

Corphish fired the hardened bubbles from its mouth and made direct contact as Pincir used its large pincers to deflect them away. No damage was taken, and both Corphish and Rod stood shocked as it avoided all contact at all.

Brawly spoke with a smile: "My Pincir is not just any opponent, it is very strong Rod. I would re-think you're choice of move here."

Rod gritted his teeth, he had to get in close and try an up close attack. Pincir began to glow red as the Focus Energy began, Critical attacks would be more effective now, but Rod didn't need to worry about that. Corphish had the ability Shell Armor, an ability that negates all critical attacks to place. It allowed him to take advantage of Corphish's strong defense and instead concentrate on the offense. Pincir stopped glowing and roared loud in the air, Rod reacted once again.

"Corphish use Bubblebeam and run with it, get up close!" Corphish darted forwards firing Bubblebeams from its pincers and mouth. Pincir easily deflected them again, but Rod just needed a distraction to get closer.

Brawley replied calmly: "Pincir use Protect, and then Swords Dance!"

Pincir raised its stick like arms and a pink bubble appeared in front deflecting the Bubblebeam attacks even more. Corphish collided with the force field and flew back in pain. It was a strong barrier, and Rod just realised that Brawly hadn't called out a physical type attack yet. What was his strategy? Swords Dance would increase Pincir's attack, but what for?

Forrest and Emma looked on in confusion, they had no idea what strategy Brawly had but it was working. Rod was confused and none of his attacks were working. Forrest called out: "Rod get moving, you need to start hitting it!"

Rod agreed and commanded: "Corphish use Crab Hammer let's go!"

"Pincir use Revenge, full power!"

Rod watched as Corphish dived in the air before colliding with a double Crab Hammer attack, both its pincers glowing bright with the direct contact. Pincir flinched in pain before glowing red again and firing back a quick jab with its arms making direct contact. Corphish flew up in air as it made contact screaming in pain as it landed in the sand moving slightly. Pincir's attack was raised higher, but Corphish still had a strong defense. It was hit so hard!

Brawly spoke: "Come on Rod, I know you are better than this. Think about it now."

Rod began to panic; he had run out of ideas. Far attacks and close up attacks weren't working, and he needed more power. He cried out: "Corphish, I know you can do this! Use Sand Attack, now!"

Corphish wriggled out of the sand and created a mini sandstorm firing sand from the beach at Pincir who looked on unnerved and smiling slightly. It knew that this battle was won, but little did Rod know it would come so soon.

Brawly sighed and called: "Pincir break through the sand and use Brick Break!"

Pincir moved and dived through the sand as it vanished in the thin air. Rod was shocked as Corphish was so easily revealed, the decoy had failed and Pincir was much faster than he had considered. Rod reacted furiously: "Corphish use Crab Hammer!"

Corphish wasn't fast enough and Pincir made direct contact, its hands glowing brightly and smashing Corphish towards the ground. At the same time it there was yet another glow around Pincir as brown streaks appeared around it as the contact was made. Rod gasped. Pincir knew Mold Breaker. An ability that destroys other active abilities that could cause obstruction or damage, Corphish's Shell Armor would have no effect. He cried out for Corphish as the contact was made. Pincir dived backwards and Brawly instantly returned it to its Pokeball as he walked towards Rod slowly.

Rod dived to the ground at Corphish who was knocked out and unmoving in the sand. He buckled to his knees to pick it up as Brawly approached with a blazing look on his face. Brawly spoke: "Rod, you are good trainer. But you're style tonight was too obvious. However your willpower and ability have convinced me to battle you officially later in the week."

Rod looked up; he was distraught at how his strategy was so undermined by the Mold Breaker ability. He had let Corphish down by being unaware of it and not figuring it out with the moves Brawly had used to prepare for the final attack. He replied: "Thank you battling me now Brawly, but I promise I will get the badge from you when we battle officially."

Brawly replied with a smile: "That's what I want to hear. It will be a three on three Pokemon battle, you have now seen how I battle. The preparation and focus I have, and I look forward to seeing how you react in our battle. Farewell."

He walked off through the sand as the breeze kicked up sand around them. He disappeared in the oncoming nightfall as Emma and Forrest ran over. Rod returned Corphish to its Pokeball apologising for his poor performance.

Forrest spoke first: "I guess it wasn't a test, but a learning experience?

Emma then spoke: "He's tough, I had no idea Mold Breaker could be used like that."

Rod nodded and replied: "He put me in a place that I hadn't been before and I needed that. I normally feel somewhat prepared no matter what the battle is, but in this battle I had no idea how to react. But now I know what to do, I need to overcome his battling style, and I know how to do it."

Forrest clapped his hands together and spoke: "Sounds good Rod, we all know you can get the badge. But what Pokemon are you going to use?

Rod had a quick think. He had a lot of choices, but he still refused to use his main battling Pokemon. Golett, Ivysaur and Slugma would be the most obvious choices. They were simply the strongest in terms of pure power, but he had to avoid that move. Lairon would get crushed quickly by the obvious Fighting type moves Brawly was so comfortable with. He made a quick choice and replied: "I'll get Ariados back from Professor Birch, Staravia deserves a battle and I have to use Corphish again!"

Emma spoke confusedly: "But why Corphish, it was defeated so badly!"

Rod responded: "But that's why I have to use it. Corphish needs to battle because it wants to prove it can defeat Brawly. I know they aren't my strongest Pokemon, but they have less direct battling styles that would definitely make it difficult for Brawly to predict."

Forrest nodded and replied: "Emma, I think Rod's correct here. If there's anything Rod needs is to try new Pokemon out, and this is the best opportunity."

Rod agreed and they walked to the nearby Pokemon Mart and Cafes for dinner, and for Rod to begin preparing for his Gym Battle in a couple of days.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Knuckle Badge

The Knuckle Badge

Brawly looked confident. His stature, poise and knowledge seemed to dominate everybody who approached him. Rod felt this the first time they met after the incident in the park and after battling him later on that day – he knew he had to be in top form to get the badge. Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Centre had said that he hadn't lost for almost a year. The Dewford Town Gym had become a fortress, but there had to be a reason Roxanne recommended it. Did she think Rod could finally end Brawly's run of wins? He wasn't sure, but he had to give it his all.

Rod had spent the night preparing with a newly created Pokemon team comprising of Staravia, Corphish and Ariados. Two of them were not complete battlers due to their lack of physical strength, but he knew how to use them and how to challenge and confuse Brawly. But he had to be prepared as well, as Brawly was experienced and he would use that knowledge for sure. Rod now stood within the Gym that was slick with newly painted walls. The battleground was surrounded by pools of water, but Rod sensed the main battle would be on the land.

Brawly spoke first: "Welcome Rod to my Gym, are you ready to begin?"

Rod replied, showing confidence. He mustn't show that he was fearful in anyway. "Brawly, I am ready so let us begin."

He looked up at the viewing area above where Forrest and Emma looked on, both looking serious and also nervous. Brawly revealed his first Pokemon calling: "Breloom, show me your strength!"

The Mushroom Pokemon appeared, and it was the evolved form of Shroomish. A Hybrid Grass and Fighting type, and definitely a hard opponent to start off with. Rod called back: "Ariados, I choose you!"

He released the Spider Pokemon who cried out at his opponent who growled back. They were ready, and Ariados had a large type advantage with its Poison abilities and also Psychic attacks. It was a safe move, and Rod needed to keep sane. Brawly seemed to smile, as if accepting the choice already.

Brawly spoke first: "Rod you have the first move."

Rod nodded and called out, sweat already appearing on his neck, but he had a strategy. "Ariados, use Toxic!"

He had to deal immediate long term damage. Brawly didn't reply as Breloom was hit by the dark purple oozing liquid, it cried out loud in pain as it burned. The pain continued, but Breloom seemed unchanged and focussed.

Brawly replied: "Breloom use Force Palm!"

Breloom was fast as it galloped along the battlefield, its hands glowing ready to make direct contact. Rod replied quickly: "Ariados, use String Shot! Trip it up!"

Brawly looked impressed as his Pokemon fell to the ground as Ariados scuttled to one side and fired strong strands of web at its opponent. Rod couldn't help but feel that Brawly had some strategy, but he had no idea what. He had to continue his attacks!

"Ariados, hit it with Confusion!"

"Breloom, Counter!"

Ariados made contact again and the Counter attack didn't play out as Breloom hit the ground in pain. Rod looked on delighted with how the battle had gone out. Breloom was still taking damage from poison. He cried out: "Ariados, finish this with Venoshock!"

"Breloom, Low Sweep!"

Ariados made contact first once again, as Breloom's Low Sweep kicking attack missed in thin air. Up in the Viewing Area, Forrest and Emma cheered with another successful attack. Breloom was breathing heavily as it went down on one knee, but Rod saw it glow slightly purple. And then he realised his biggest mistake.

Breloom got back to its feet, looking refreshed as Ariados looked on shocked. Brawly cried out: "Finish this, ROCK TOMB!"

Rod cried out for Ariados to dodge, as Breloom raised rocks from the ground making impact on Ariados as the super effective attack struck hard. Ariados buckled as the rocks hit it from all sides, and it lay on the ground hurt. Rod was shocked, as Emma sat down upset. Brawly smiled, and Rod knew what had happened. Breloom's ability was Poison Heal, and he made the mistake of using Toxic. A trap that Brawly predicted well.

Brawly spoke as Breloom sucked up more health from the poison. "Nice try Rod, but my plan went perfectly. What else do you have coming?"

Rod hesitated slightly, but he had to be confident that his Pokemon could win the battle. He had to change it up. "Ariados, return! Staravia let's go!"

The Spider Pokemon returned, Rod needed it to rest for later in the battle. The Starling Pokemon appeared high in the air, with attacks worth four times damage on Breloom. Brawly decided to start this battle.

"Breloom use Rock Tomb!"

"Staravia, dodge! Then use GUST!"

Staravia athletically avoided the Rock Tomb attack as it flew through the air almost gracefully. Brawly looked a bit hesitant, as the Gust attack hit making Breloom flinch in pain at the effective attack.

Rod cried out: "Staravia, use Brave Bird! Wrap this up!"

Staravia glowed blue and dived from high in the air as flames appeared around it. Breloom only just recovered from Gust as the attack struck. Brawly called out to dodge, but it was too late. Breloom sank to the ground fainted, and was pronounced unable to battle. Brawly's smile had disappeared as Rod took the lead in the battle, but he was prepared to keep going.

Rod decided to keep with Staravia as Brawly called: "Machoke, let's go!" The Superpower Pokemon appeared and growled loudly, its voice echoing around. Staravia replied with a screech, and the Pokemon were ready to battle. Rod knew that his Pokemon's ability was Reckless, allowing recoil moves such as Brave Bird to hit even harder. He wanted to utilise it again quickly.

Rod cried: "Staravia, use Brave Bird!"

Brawley responded: "Use Quick Guard!"

Staravia flew down as break neck speed as Machoke struck an arm up to block the attack as Staravia was thrown higher in the air, but unhurt. Brawly called: "Use Brick Break!"

"Staravia, use Fly and get out of there!"

Staravia dived higher into the air as Machoke ran across, its muscles bouncing terrifyingly as the ground shook. Rod smiled as his Pokemon flew higher to avoid the attack, but the smile vanished instantly as Machoke somehow gained altitude and struck the Brick Break attack on Staravia. Rod was stunned, how had it jumped so high? Staravia dived to the ground and landed painfully as the unexpected move hit. Staravia had been knocked out in one move.

Rod gazed in shock and spoke: "What happened?"

Brawly replied with a smile: "No Guard is Machoke's ability. Using Fly means nothing, my attacks never miss."

Rod returned his Starling Bird Pokemon. He was angry that his plan had been completely torn apart, but he had to adapt. He had to keep going. Rod cried: "Ariados, you're up again!"

The Spider Pokemon appeared and screeched loudly. Rod had something Brawly didn't know, and that was a new attack of Psyshock. He just had to pull it off perfectly.

Brawly began by calling: "Machoke, Low Kick!"

"Ariados, String Shot!"

The attack didn't work as Low Kick swept straight through it making direct contact with Ariados as well. The Spider Pokemon buckled backwards and Rod knew it couldn't last much longer. He had to finish this up soon!

"Ariados, use Psyshock!"

"Machoke, use Giga Impact!"

Machoke glowed with a bright Aura and dived towards Ariados who simultaneously released blocks of purple psychic power. The Pokemon collided and dust ensued, bellowing over the field. As it cleared, Rod saw Machoke and Ariados both fainted on the ground. It was down to one Pokemon each now as each trainer returned their Pokemon.

Brawly said: "You have done well so far Rod, this battle is more mental than physical and you have dealt with the challenges I have come with.

Rod replied: "Thank you Brawly, but I'm not leaving here without a badge. I think we both know what Pokemon I am using next.

Brawly smiled and spoke again: "I do Rod, and you're biggest challenge awaits."

Rod nodded and called out the Ruffian Pokemon. Corphish was ready, and it clashed its pincers together ready to battle.

Brawly didn't smile or frown, he was prepared. He called: "Medicham! GO!

The Meditate Pokemon appeared, balanced on one leg and poised just like its trainer. A Pokemon with the ability Pure Power – its attack would be doubled instantly. Fighting and Psychic duo was unique, and Rod quickly had to learn how to react. Corphish also had a move that would help, and he would have to use it well.

Rod started first calling: "Corphish, Bubblebeam!"

"Medicham, Protect!"

Bubbles smacked against the force field created as Medicham blocked the attack altogether. Rod had to raise Corphish's defense, Pure Power would cause problems if Brawly intended to use it.

"Corphish use Harden!"

"Medicham, Force Palm!"

Corphish held its ground as the attack hit at double power, Rod knew it would hurt, but a defensive strategy was what he had planned for this.

"Corphish keep using Harden!"

"Medicham keep up with Force Palm."

Brawly couldn't hide his smiles as Medicham made repeated attacks at Corphish who kept raising its defense. Bruises appeared all over Corphish's body, but Rod knew his Pokemon's strengths by now and Corphish would be able to take a few more hits. He had to strike on the counter attack!

"Corphish, now use Bubblebeam on the ground"

Emma and Forrest in the area above looked down in surprise at the move as Corphish escaped the constant attacks of Force Palm and flew high into the air. Brawly gazed on, also surprised by the move.

Brawly replied: "Medicham, use Psybeam!"

"Corphish, NIGHT SLASH!"

Medicham aimed its Psybeam attack high in the air as Corphish's pincers turned black and seemed to mark the air around it. It dived down slashing hard at the Psybeam and carved through it easily as Brawly and Medicham both cried out in shock. Corphish made contact hard on Medicham's head as it buckled down towards the ground.

Rod knew this was his chance: "Corphish, Crab Hammer. Finish this!"

The end came in a blur as Medicham was successfully knocked out and Rod couldn't believe he had won the match. It wasn't as faced pace as his last Gym Battles, but a battle that was fought mentally with intelligence. He had to really research to get the victory.

Brawly wandered over and presented him the Knuckle Badge which Rod took graciously and held it towards the rocky ceiling above. Brawly spoke: "Congratulations Rod, I knew you could pull it off. I hope what I taught you will help in the next Gyms to come."

Rod replied: "Thank you Brawly, I feel stronger and more prepared. Thank you for battling me."

"It was my pleasure."

Rod met up with Emma and Forrest outside the Gym and they congratulated him. Their celebrations continued throughout the night at the Pokemon Centre as their journey continued in Hoenn and to the Hoenn League.


	31. Chapter 31 - Marill and Wailord

When Marill Meets Wailord

Dewford Town drifted further and further away as Emma drifted the boat out to sea to disembark at Slateport City. The site of the next Pokemon Gym, and also a bustling city life that was based upon its water activities of the such. It was another beautiful day as the sun smacked down hard on the boat. Rod and Forrest had reviews the recent Gym Battle victory, and Rod was content in how he battled even though it was mainly a learning experience of adaptation. A skill Rod would have to be good at before the Hoenn League later on in his journeys.

The boat continued to cut cleanly through the water as they all took turns manning the steering to let each other rest at the same time. According to Emma, Slateport City wouldn't be far away and by tomorrow they would have arrived.

Rod spoke, clearing the silence: "Hey Emma, are you going to challenge the Gym there?"

She nodded happily and replied: "Of course! I can't wait to go for my first official Gym Battle!"

She was excited and that inspired Rod instantly, as they continued to talk the boat started to slow down suddenly. Rod glanced up at Forrest and called: "What's going on? Why are we stopping?"

Forrest replied quietly: "Look!"

He pointed over the front of the boat and they peered over at something dark blue floating above the water. It was a Pokemon, and it looked injured. Forrest brought the boat up close and looked down at it. It was a Marill. A Pokemon not known to live in seas, and the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. Water type, but usually habituates around small lakes.

They quickly pulled it onto the boat and Forrest jumped down to check it's pulse. It was breathing and they were all relieved when it opened its eyes seconds later. It jumped backwards in shock to see them, looking scared as it clambered to the back of the boat.

Emma spoke first: "Marill, don't be scared! We're trying to help you!"

Marill still shivered, but Emma's voice seemed to have calmed it a little bit. Emma spoke again: "What happened to you?"

They watched as Marill jumped up to the top of the boat's sails and used its tail to point at the distance. They glanced out into the ocean deep and surely enough there was movement. Very large movement.

Rod instantly pulled his Pokedex out, was it a Pokemon? It reacted saying: "_Wailord, the Float Whale Pokemon, they are able to take large amounts of air in and can dive to deep depths with just one breath."_

It was a Wailord! The largest Pokemon known to mankind. Rod asked Marill: "Did those Wailord hurt you?"

Marill nodded and Forrest spoke: "Something tells me Marill has been around here for a while, there's a lot of small Islands around here and Marill may have been separated when those Wailord appeared."

They all agreed and looked on as the Wailord seemed to draw close. But something seemed wrong, as more of the large Pokemon appeared. Water was being thrown at each other in what looked to be Hydro Pump attacks, it was a battle! Forrest took action immediately by wheeling the boat away as a Hydro Pump flew in their direction just missing them.

Rod called out: "What's going on here?" He dived down as another Hydro Pump appeared from the ocean; Marill dived into Emma's arms scared.

Forrest replied, panicking at the oncoming attacks: "Wailord here in this ocean have many tribes, something tells me we just walked into a battlefield!"

Emma cried out: "We have to stop them; they're going to tear everything apart like this! Marill is scared!"

Rod reacted quickly and seized two Pokeballs from his belt, and Forrest did the same.

Rod cried out: "Corphish and Ivysaur, we need your help!"

Forrest equally called out: "Electrode and Staryu, help out too!"

Emma took the steering over as Forrest and Rod commanded their Pokemon to attack the oncoming Hydro Pumps and deflecting them elsewhere away from harm. It was hard and Rod had to think of something quickly, they had to calm the Wailord down somehow. He had a think, but nothing seemed to come. Ivysaur had Sweet Scent, but it wouldn't have much effect on such large Pokemon.

He called out to Forrest: "We need to break them up, do you think Corphish and Staryu can do something?"

Forrest replied: "Well they broke up a school of Sharpedo, so never really know."

They both looked down at their Pokemon, and nodded. They could do it. Forrest spoke again: "The way to calm such a Pokemon is to shock it, and so we have to concentrate our attacks on them altogether."

"Right! Ivysaur, use Energy Ball! Corphish in the water and use Bubblebeam!"

"Staryu use Rapid Spin, and Electrode use Thunderbolt. Everyone aim in the middle!"

Rod called to Emma: "Get us closer, we need a closer shot!"

Emma wheeled the boat towards the Wailord conflict as the waves increased below them sending the boat above the water for a few seconds. It was getting rougher and rougher as they kept going. The Pokemon using their attacks frequently.

Rod looked at Forrest: "Forrest, it's time to Explode I think!"

Forrest agreed and they returned all their Pokemon but Electrode who launched itself into the air and Exploded largely in the sky. The explosion would have been seen from miles apart, but it had seemed to work. The water exploded around as well but the Hydro Pumps seemed to stop as the water collapsed back onto the ground.

The Wailord all surfaced, and only then did Rod realise how many of them were there. He called out: "Wailord, stop fighting! You are harming all the Pokemon in this area!"

Emma cried out: "This poor Marill is someone that you hurt badly!"

Forrest called: "Please stop!"

"Wailorrrrrd" Their cries boomed loudly in the sky, but they seemed to have gotten the message. The cried out again at each other before disappearing into the depths of the ocean creating huge waves that rocked the boat even more. Forrest returned Electrode who was clearly burnt out from the attack. Emma veered the boat away from the battle ground and they all heaved a sigh of relief as they left. That was close.

They continued their journey still talking about the day's events. Marill agreed to join Emma's team after she with the help of Rod and Forrest protected it from harm with the Wailord as such. It would be a useful addition to her team with a powerful Electrike already under her control. Slateport appeared in the horizon later that night, and they approached it for more adventures in the Hoenn region.


	32. Chapter 32 - The Slateport Markets

The Slateport Markets

Slateport City was known as the place where Pokemon and people cross paths. It split the mainland from the ocean in a wild transition of beaches to commercial to industrial functions. It had a lighthouse, the largest maritime museum in Hoenn and also a bustling market area. The latter being the next destination for Rod, Emma and Forrest who arrived in the late morning after eating breakfast on the boat. Emma had decided to leave the boat in Slateport as their journey would continue on the main land once again. Rod enjoyed travelling by sea, and only then did he realise that the Hoenn region was predominantly water. It was an abnormally large sized island in an even bigger ocean water system.

They arrived on the harbour after the boat was left moored in the main boat yard to the east. The lighthouse was bright in the early morning murk, and the sun just began to reach its full height. The smell of seaweed and also warmth hit them as they reached land for the first time since Rod's triumphant win in the Dewford Town Gym against Brawly. Winter was steadily approaching in Hoenn, but the tropical atmosphere in the north, coupled with the volcano meant it was relatively warm all year round. Emma was excited about her gym battle later in the week, and was determined to get some battle practice in before it. Rod assured that there would be something in the markets to do.

That's where they headed to first, after visiting the Pokemon Centre so Rod could exchange some Pokemon. He retrieved Furret in place for Lairon, and also decided to swap out Ariados for Slugma as well. Ariados deserved a rest after it's heroics in the Gym battle against Brawly.

The market was bustling and lively in the morning with children running around with water type Pokemon, as the Wingull cried out loudly in the sky hoping to swoop for food. Adults were buying the fresh food and produce the market had to offer and also the specialist Pokemon food that was sale as well. It was certainly the place to be in the early mornings. They all split up to enjoy the festivities of food stalls and games as well. The Slateport City Markets had become a global icon where trainers from all of the world came to visit. As a result, a Pokemon Battle Tournament was held casually each week and they had arrived at the right time. The perfect chance for Emma to prepare for the tournament as she and Rod signed up when they could, with Forrest deciding to take another Breeding class.

Rod spoke to him: "You really want to become a breeder?"

Forrest replied with a smile: "My brother became a doctor, but I want to keep the breedership going!"

Rod looked at the tournament rules and saw that only 8 trainers had signed up for it. Inside, he didn't feel it would be fair on his Pokemon to challenge another gym so soon. He wanted to wait until the Mauville gym, another fortress where not many trainers claim the deserved badge from the leader Wattson. However, he had to help Emma prepare for her first ever battle in a gym scenario. The tournament would be perfect!

Forrest disappeared to his class and the battle tournament started with many trainers already battling. Rod found his opponent and wished Emma luck as she went off to find hers as well. The rules were that only one Pokemon would be used, and Rod decided on Slugma to be used. Slugma was a natural battler, and this run out would be perfect to enhance its growth onwards. His first battle started against a young trainer, who revealed to be using a Beautifly. They began as the cries of Pokemon echoed through the city, the crowd was incredibly passionate. This was an event that many people looked forward to each week.

Elsewhere, Forrest sat in front of a stall with other breeders all listening to the leader describe the creation of Pokeblocks in the Berry Blender. The leaders name was David, and coincidentally he was also the Gym Leader of the Slateport Gym. He explained how it was a relatively new gym in the Hoenn region, with no set type but had strongly bred Pokemon that were healthy and growing. Forrest listened closely, he would want to get as many tips as possible for Emma's battle later on in their stay here.

After the class finished, the breeders dispersed and Forrest went up to speak directly to David himself. He spoke: "Hello David, great class!"

"Thank you, your names Forrest isn't it?" He spoke with a calm voice, and he cleaned up the stall to prepare for the next class.

"Yes, I was wondering if I can book a Gym Battle for a friend."

"But where is your friend?"

"Battling in the tournament, her name is Emma."

"I see, well let's go watch the battle shall we? I want to see her skills first."

They agreed and walked towards the crowd of people who moved aside as David appeared, he was obviously a popular figure in this city as he was part of the town public representative team as well. He was an experienced and knowledgeable trainer. They reached the battle and Forrest saw Rod and Emma facing off with a referee between them. Forrest assumed they had both won their previous battles to make it to the final.

The referee called out: "In this final battle of the Slateport City Battle Tournament, any Pokemon can be used in battle!"

Rod smiled and thought, Emma would have improved a lot. That was obvious, and she was a natural trainer as well. But Slugma got him here, and he wanted to use it once again in battle. It deserved it. Emma thought about Rod's Pokemon, and she wanted to try something different. Electrike had been her main Pokemon, but Marill was ready to go. Could be a great place a debut!

The referee called again: "Battle begins! Released your Pokemon, Emma has the first move."

Rod cried out: "Slugma, I choose you!"

Emma replied: "Marill, let's do this!"

The Lava and Aqua Mouse Pokemon appeared and face each other growling. Forrest admitted to David that Emma had the type advantage, but he seemed aware of this. Had he already sensed what sort of trainer these two were?

Daniel spoke: "Your friend Rod here has a huge disadvantage, Marill has the Thick Fat ability and also is a water type. Slugma is a terrible match up, but I sense he's a trainer who enjoys that challenge?"

Forrest replied: "Rod is experienced, he defeated my Rock Pokemon with Bug and Flying types, and has just beaten the Dewford and Rustboro Gyms."

"Impressive, and Emma?"

"She has badges, but they were given to her. Your battle with her will be her first."

Emma called out first: "Marill use Water Gun!"

Rod replied quickly, he was also aware of Marill's type and ability advantage. "Slugma, dodge and use Heat Wave!"

Slugma dived aside from the jet of water from Marill's water and released the heat from its body that scarred Marill as it made contact. It didn't do much damage, but the crowd cheered constantly as the attack kept hitting.

Emma then cried: "Marill, switch to Bubblebeam. Use it everywhere!"

Rod hesitated, it was a smart move, it was a hard attack to avoid. Slugma got hit repeatedly by the super effective attacks as Rod quickly thought of a response. He needed Marill to hit it with a physical attack; Weak Armor would really benefit Slugma in this battle. But he didn't want to rely on it.

"Slugma, Lava Plume. Blow the bubbles away!"

Slugma unleashed hot rocks from all around and the bubbles evaporated in the air as the crowd cheered happily again. Rod knew Slugma was feeling overwhelmed, its move pool wasn't too large yet and it hadn't learnt any new moves perfectly yet. Rod cried out again: "Slugma, now use Heat Wave!"

"Marill finish this with Aqua Tail!"

The Aqua Mouse Pokemon sprung high in the air using its tail as the Heat Wave attack missed completely. Rod knew it was over when Marill made contact, landing hard on Slugma's back as it called out in pain. Slugma fell over to its side and was pronounced unable to battle. The victory went to Emma, and the crowd cheered at the Battle Champion for the week. She had a picture taken before running over to Rod.

"Great battle!" She spoke happily. "I had such a large advantage, I'm sorry!"

Rod replied happily: "It's fine, you deserved the win. I didn't think on my feet quickly enough."

A louder clap was heard behind them as Forrest approached with a man. Forrest spoke: "Guys this is David, he's the leader of the Slateport City Gym."

David spoke: "Well done and great battle. Emma I believe you want a Gym match, well is next week ok for you?"

Emma nodded and exclaimed: "Definitely, I can't wait!"

Rod then looked up as David spoke to him: "Rod, I wish for you to challenge the gym as well. Your style is intriguing. "

Rod had a thought and replied, though he hated the answer: "Sorry David, I want to give my Pokemon a long rest before the next Gym Battle I choose to do. Is there any way we can compromise?"

David looked upset but he accepted Rod's decision. His care for his Pokemon was infinite it seemed. He replied: "Hmm maybe we can have a practice battle some time; I'll let you know what happens."

They all agreed and parted ways as Emma danced with the crowd in celebration of her victory over Rod. As the afternoon winds hit Slateport, the crowd dispersed slightly as Rod and friends continued to look at the markets until the evening time.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Trick House

The Trick House

The Trick House Challenge had become another well-known factor of Slateport City. It was a race, to put simply. A race that sent trainer and Pokemon around a maze in order to find a hidden key to reach the back room and to meet the mysterious Trick Master. Over the years, this activity had gained so much popularity that even large celebrities and the Elite Four decided to compete sending the event into the upper stars. Rod, Forrest and Emma all signed up for it after running into the crowd outside. The show was televised in the past, but it was an event to join and not just watch on television. The crowd of people was immense, all carrying different Pokemon with them ready to compete.

Rod was excited, he had heard about this place when he was much younger. He punched the air in joy as the Trick Master stepped up to his podium. His body was enshrined in black clothing so his identity would not be revealed just yet. Behind him stood the famous Trick Mansion, growing in size each year to add new traps and riddles to make it more difficult.

He announced in a booming voice: "WELCOME TRAINERS. It's time for the TRICK HOUSE CHALLENGE!" Everyone roared in delight and Pokemon jumped for joy in the air, it was starting soon! "Choose one Pokemon, and enter! Find me and win a Pokemon Egg."

The prize was something everybody wanted. The Trick Master was known for giving out rare Pokemon, and this was another opportunity. Rod released Ivysaur, Emma released Electrike and Forrest decided to use Geodude. The stage was set any everybody seemed to go as the crowd grew quiet. The Trick Master disappeared in a puff of smoke and ground below them started to crumble slightly as the doors to the mansion opened.

The Trick Masters voice called out: "Hurry and get in. Or your journey ends prematurely!" He cackled as his died off. Everybody began sprinting as the ground below them began to crumble even more. Rod, Forrest and Emma dived in and looked behind to see the unfortunate trainers and their Pokemon who hadn't made it into the house. The doors slam shut and it was pitch dark for a second until a few miniature light bulbs flashed on. About twenty trainers had made it in, and they equally looked nervous. Ahead was a variety of different paths, and all of them immediately moved to them choosing their own direction. Emma went left, Rod went right and left Forrest behind the group waiting.

He looked at Geodude: "Geodude, let's win this!"

His Pokemon called back happily and Geodude led on as Forrest kept an eye out for traps or clues as to where the key to the room was.

Elsewhere, Rod was instantly lost. He glanced around in the darkness as Ivysaur called out, its cry echoed around the path ahead. It was extremely spooky, and he wished there was more lights to know where he was going. He looked around and saw no other trainers, had they all gone a different direction? Or had they succumbed to the nothingness of the Trick House already. Rod walked onwards as the walls seemed to be getting closer, it was tight. Rod then realised that the walls WERE getting closer; he panicked and tried to double back as the walls closed in. He cried out: "Ivysaur, use Energy Ball! Blow these walls a side!"

Ivysaur did on command and spat Energy Ball's around the hall way as the walls gave in easily. Rod breathed a sigh of relief and looked around and saw the darkness was still there. Another identical wall was behind the decoy ones. He got tricked and placed in a trap. He and Ivysaur ran on into the maze in hope for a clue of some sort.

Emma was also in a mess, stepping on an invisible switch had sent projectiles flying towards her as she dived aside with Electrike and taking cover behind the corner of a wall. She looked around and ducked as a chair appeared flying towards her. She took another glance and saw the switch to turn it all off, but she had to move quickly.

"Electrike," she yelled, "Use Thunderbolt and hit that switch!"

Electrike reacted immediately and fired a lightning strike at the switch. It hit dead on and the projectiles fell from the sky. It was a close call. Emma walked out into the charred battle ground of which she dived away from and heard screaming from somewhere around the house. Had someone else also hit a trap as well? She turned and saw a door. Kicking it open seemed to have triggered another trap and fire spurted out from around her as she ran through screaming with Electrike doing the same. The dived into another room as the flames died down around them. They were really lost now, with no clues as to where to go.

Forrest was calm and collected as he wandered through the passageways. Nothing had come up that he couldn't deal with, he found switches easy to locate and noticed the strange markings on the tiles below that indicated a trap. Geodude had an internal compass, as all Rock Pokemon do, to help with directions in caves. This was a perfect place to utilise this skill and Geodude easily avoided dangerous traps as it and Forrest maneuverer through the maze. Forrest knew the key was close, he could feel it.

From his experience of watching it on television, the key was always in a south location, whilst the door would be nearby towards the east. Geodude led on, and Forrest could already taste victory ahead!

Rod and Emma collided painfully as they both ran from fire, hail and strong breeze traps hidden in the walls. The maze was tiring them and their Pokemon and they hit each other on the same corridor with flames and ice approaching.

Rod called: "Emma look out!" As he pointed at the fire.

Simultaneously Emma cried: "Hail your way!"

Ivysaur and Electrike stood up to the challenge as their trainers called out.

"Energy Ball!

"Thunderbolt!"

The attacks hit hard and both the Flamethrower and Hail attacks stopped dead in their tracks and disappeared into the wall. They were tired out, and still had no clues as to where Forrest and the other contestants were. It was always going to be hard, but clues seemed impossible to find and avoiding traps even harder!

As they turned to each other, the lights above got brighter and the ceiling and walls seemed to part open. What now? Another trap they had walked upon? However above sunlight was as the blue sky appeared and the familiar smell of fish and seaweed hit them. The house seemed to be collapsing around them. They looked around the walls folded perfectly down and they were standing directly near to where they started the maze in the open area by the pavement. But how did that work?

Other contestants appeared in the falling house, and Rod figured out what was happening. Somebody had won. They glanced around for Forrest as they walked back to the starting line, but he was nowhere in sight. Had he made it out alive?

The Trick Master appeared once again on his podium in a large puff of smoke. He announced to the scene of sweaty and tired trainers: "We have a winner. This trainer managed to avoid all of my traps and reach me only within thirty minutes! The trainer is…FORREST!"

Emma and Rod called out the loudest in happiness as their friend appeared on the podium by rising from the ground. Forrest looked at confused as how he got there, but saw the cheering crowd and he waved. He called out: "I don't believe it, I actually won!"

The Trick Master gave the Pokemon Egg to Forrest who held it high in the air. It was dark blue and rather large, the crowd cheered once again as Forrest stepped down from the podium to show his friends the Pokemon Egg.

Later that night, Nurse Joy in Slateport City check the Egg and announced that it would hatch fairly soon. She gave Forrest a bunch of supples to keep the Egg clean, and gave it a few tips for how to get ready for when it hatched. Rod and Emma listened on happily as the sun set once again over the horizon.

Their journey continued in Slateport City!


	34. Chapter 34 - The Slug Show

The Slug Show

The practice match was set, and Rod would take on David of the Slateport City Gym in a one on one duel with no badge on the line. Rod agreed on the terms, and it was settled that a Gym Badge would not be given if Rod won. David was curious of Rod's strategy in battle, and wondered if even he himself could handle how Rod went around his business. They stood perched across from each other back in the Slateport Markets where the mood was tense and unclear. Emma's battle the next day would take place at the official gym, but now it was a clear field battle.

David spoke first; as the crowd quietened down to hear him speak. "Rod, are you ready? This will be a testing battle."

Rod was confident and determined, he had been training hard with Slugma to teach it new moves and he hoped this battle would help it further. He replied: "David I am ready, let us begin!"

David called out: "Feraligatr, break the ground!"

"Slugma, let's go!"

Rod looked on as the large Crocodile Pokemon appeared, its infinite teeth shining as it crunched down. The crowd applauded, this was obviously a special Pokemon that David owned. Rod looked at its muscles, they pulsated. It was a seasoned battler, and Rod sensed that its ability would be Sheer Force in how it was so large. The ability would allow all moves with extra effects to be doubled in power, but lose the effect. It would be a very physical battle with pure power.

Many in the crowd already doubted Rod's chances of winning with Slugma as he called his first move: "Slugma, Lava Plume!"

David spat back: "Feraligatr, block it with Ice Punch!"

Rod stared in astonishment as the hot lava rocks that appeared above were blocked easily as Feraligatr's fists clenched and glowed white. The rocks were smashed to bits, and the battle moved on with David already in command. Rod had to concentrate, he had a huge type disadvantage but he had to play to Slugma's strengths.

"Slugma, use Heat Wave and move in close!"

David laughed: "Rod I thought you were better than this. Aqua Tail!"

Rod grinned, that was what he wanted. Slugma's Heat Wave attacked missed as Feraligatr jumped in the air and collided with its tail hard on Slugma who cried out in pain. At the same time its ability Weak Armor activated as it glowed a bright brown colour. The crowd looked astonished and surprised by the ability. David hesitated; Slugma's speed would be nearly uncatchable now.

Rod continued: "Slugma, use Tackle!"

Slugma moved unnaturally quickly and avoided the attempted Hydro Pump from Feraligatr with ease before making clean contact hard. The Crocodile Pokemon buckled slightly as it was winded, and Rod continued the onslaught.

"Slugma, Lave Plume now!"

"Feraligatr, pull it together! Scald!"

Heated water erupted from Feraligatr's mouth towards Slugma as it made contact, Slugma dodged the worst of it but it was taking a lot of damage. Lava Plume hit as Scald finished, Feraligatr was tiring as well. The crowd were chanting David's name furiously, they didn't want the local hero to lose to some random with a Slugma.

David seemed to gain confidence: "Hydro Pump!"

"Slugma dodge-"it was too late as the water smashed Slugma back further. Rod called out to fire a Heat Wave back but it was no use. The water seemed over consuming and the battle would be lost soon. However, a white glow appeared within the water that sent it flying. Slugma was glowing, evolution! The crowd grew quiet as Emma and Forrest cheered Rod's Pokemon. Magcargo appeared from the light, its shell behind fully formed. Its mouth was opened sucking in light from the sun high above. Rod knew what it was doing, a new attack. Solarbeam!

David seemed stunned as Magcargo released a full-fledged and perfect Solarbeam that took Feraligatr by surprised as it was launched in the air. Rod knew he had to finish this before Feraligatr landed. He cried: "Magcargo, great shot. Finish this with Rock Slide!"

Heavy Rocks appeared in the sky and Feraligatr called out in pain as it hit the ground with finality. The battle was over and crowd had a mixed reaction, some cheered but most just dispersed calling Rod lucky. Magcargo roared out in triump as Forrest and Emma ran over to congratulate them on beating such a powerful Pokemon.

David spoke first walking over. "Thank you for the battle Rod, you are one smart trainer."

Rod replied: "Thanks for battling me and Magcargo, we feel so much stronger."

David smiled and turned his head over to Emma and spoke: "Our battle starts tomorrow and finishes tomorrow. The Sea Badge is what I give out to trainers who win at the Slateport Gym. It will be a one on one Pokemon battle, and I promise it won't be easy at all."

He walked away as Emma spoke: "I am so using Electrike, I have to win that badge!"

Rod replied: "For sure you can win it! That Badge will be yours!"

They walked towards the beach for some last minute training before the battle.

…

Lance and N's battle was destructive as Victory Road was being torn up with each consecutive attack. Lance did not know what Team Rocket wanted, but he had to stop them. N was a hard trainer, worthy of being a Champion but seemed to be confused as to what he wanted in life.

Lance called out as his Dragonite spiralled in the air with N's Klinklang on the ground looking up ready to strike. "What is your true destiny N, is this really what you want to do?"

N replied with a sneer: "I want control again, I want power and Team Rocket give that to me. Being locked up without my friends destroyed any mercy I had left. Once you are defeated, you will have no choice but to let us complete our true quest."

Lance nodded: "You end here then! Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

"Klinklang use Hyper Beam too, full power!"

The hot rays collided in the air causing the ground to shake and both Pokemon seemed even on power as the attacks continued. Lance was worried, N was stronger but he had to win somehow. Type advantage meant nothing here, it was a battle of power. He just wanted things to return to how they used to be. Kanto was becoming a war zone, and this Project D idea was scary. If Team Rocket took Kanto, and it's citizens it would be little time before the rest of the world followed suite.

Lance's Dragonite fired another Hyper Beam above making contact before being hit by a Flash Cannon attack. It felt wrong, but he had to have to mercy. N laughed aloud: "Lance, you are weak. I am the enemy, attack me full on if you dare!"

Lance replied, sounding hurt: "N, I don't attack Pokemon mercilessly like you. I will find a way to defeat you no matter what!"

Another voice appeared from above as they looked up. Alder beckoned as he dived down from the ceiling releasing his Volcarona simultaneously. He spoke: "Lance I'm here to help, and you N. You may have defeated me long ago, but I don't lose twice!"

N laughed and responded: "You both are weak, Klinklang use Hyper Beam!"

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

"Volcarona, Fire Blast!"

The attacks collided in a blinding light as the chaos continued.

…

Emma looked on at her opponent David as they stood in the Slateport City Gym. The Gym was ordinary at its very best, with a simple battlefield and stands that were empty for the battle today. Rod and Forrest sat on the side benches eagerly awaiting the battle.

Emma called out: "Electrike let's go!"

"Spinda, I choose you."

The Lightning and Spot Panda Pokemon appeared and cried out to show their willingness to battle. Words weren't shared much, but the battle had begun.

Emma cried: "Electrike, use Thunderbolt!"

David smiled and replied: "Spinda, dodge and use Trick Room!"

They all looked on in astonishment as Spinda dodged the Thunderbolt by spinning aside before releasing a box that covered the battlefield. Emma looked confused, and Rod and Forrest stepped aside as the box nearly engulfed them. Trick Room would allow Spinda to attack first because it was slower. David was a hard trainer to predict.

Emma didn't know what was happening, as she commanded and Thunderbolt. Electrike was hit hard with a Shadow Ball attack and lay on the ground hurt and injured. David commanded another Shadow Ball as Emma cried out for her Electrike to get up quickly…


End file.
